Boys Don't Kiss
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: Steve has been struggling with unusual feelings for his best friend Sodapop for some time now. Little does he know that his feelings begin a wave of incredible changes not just for him and Soda, but for the whole gang. FINALLY COMPLETED...
1. That Unshakable Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter One: That Unshakable Feeling **

The side door to the garage slammed shut hard.

Sodapop Curtis spun around to see his best friend, Steve Randle, stomp in with flushed cheeks and gritted teeth.

"What's wrong?" asked Soda.

"Evie is makin' me so damn mad! That bitch is pushin' me too far, Soda!"

Soda who was always there to help others put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Hey, settle down, Steve. Everythin's gonna be alright."

"She's two timin' me, Soda! She's pullin' a stunt on me, man! Can you believe it? I'm so damn tired of these games!" Steve paced back and forth inside the garage at the DX Station. Evie, his on and off girlfriend, was fooling around with another greaser after she'd promised Steve she would be true to him only. Steve was fed up and told her to go to hell for the last time. She wasn't even a good lay. Screw it.

"I just can't win. Just when I thought she was gonna be the one, she has to go and pull this bullshit," Steve groaned.

"Hey, come on, Steve. Evie was just probably tryin' to make you jealous or somethin.' She's tellin' you a bunch of lies just to see if you care."

"Well I don't care anymore. She can go and screw anyone she wants, man. I ain't playin' no more."

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes I do!" Steve yelled and picked up a nearby wrench throwing it across the garage. The heavy tool hit the wall leaving a dent in the wood before it landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Soda sighed, "Hey, I know thing's can get rough. Believe me, Sandy has been no picnic, but I couldn't imagine life without her. Evie will come 'round, Steve. You should be patient-"

"Patient? What the hell for? So's she can have her cake and eat it too? No way, man! Besides, life's too damn short for this kind of bullshit." Steve Randle angrily picked up some metal pliers and began working on one of the cars in the garage.

Soda frowned, "Ah Steve, those are wire cutters. I think that will cause more harm than good."

Steve looked at his best friend, "Are you workin' on this here car or am I?"

"Fine," Soda grinned, "But it's your ass that's gonna be kicked."

The midday sunshine cut across Soda's face. Steve stared at him for a moment realizing that he looked unusually handsome. Steve huffed and then turned back to the engine biting his bottom lip. The emotions within him stirred. He'd been friends with Soda for years. He'd never thought about him in any other way, but like a brother. Steve noticed these new feelings were very uncomfortable. They were odd, but exciting. He shut them out as quickly as he could, yet they remained in the back of his mind like a child peeking around a corner. Always there, always grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. At his house, later that night, Steve contemplated what was going on. He had to face this. There was no way in hell he could have something for Sodapop. No way...

It wasn't all Evie's fault. She had been playin' around for months and Steve wasn't the perfect little angel of commitment either. He flirted and sometimes felt up a girl or two. What's wrong with makin' out with a pretty lady? It's not like he's got some chick straddlin' his groin in the backseat of his car! And if he did, what Evie doesn't know ain't gonna hurt her! Their relationship has its clauses that give both of them room to roam. So why is he all broken up about this? Because he's been fighting the same tickly feeling inside his belly. It's the feeling he gets when he sees Soda. Where did it come from? Why? Will it go away? As far as his hormones have told him, the feeling is not going away any time soon. It seems to be getting worse. So much so that he broke up with Evie earlier that day. Sick and fed up with fighting the feeling and pretending to be turned on by Evie's heavy make-up and loud voice, Steve told his old time girlfriend to hit the road. She, of course, just dismissed him as they argue more frequently now. She figured he'd be back as usual.

Steve got up from his bed as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake up his father and get the old fart hollerin.' He stared at himself in the dresser mirror. He looked tired. Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his greasy hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt them burn with fatigue. As he opened them to stare at his reflection, he told himself in a soft whisper, "What's wrong with you, boy? Have you gone nuts or somethin? How could you ever think of your best friend that way? What would happen if the gang found out about your little crush? What then, stupid? Not only would they judge you, but Dally would kick your ass! Hell, Darry would forget about kicking it and just kill you! And that Ponyboy...Jesus, he'd be more of a pest than ever! No way, man. Soda won't ever know what's goin' on in your mind. You'd rather die..."

-

When Steve saw Soda the next day at work, Soda approached him puzzled, "What's goin' on with you?"

Steve looked at him with wide eyes. Did he know? "What are you talkin' about?"

"Well, you always come over in the mornin' and Darry drives us to work. This was the first time in a while that you didn't show up. I thought you were sick or somethin.' Are you feelin' alright?" Soda reached out his hand and pressed it gently against Steve's forehead. Soda's maternal instinct was runnin' on full blast since his mom and dad died a few years back leaving Darry to raise both Soda and Ponyboy alone. While Darry always acted like "Dad," Soda acted like "Mom."

Steve pulled back as he felt the funny feeling creep up his groin, "I'm fine! I've been busy, that's all."

Soda smiled softly, eyes dancing, "Well, I'm worried about you any way. You look so tired. You should go home early if the garage is dead. I can cover the station alone."

Steve fought the feeling as best he could. Damn Soda...he looked so irresistible standing there with that angelic look on his mug. The seventeen year old Steve licked his lips, but sucked in his bottom lip.

Soda grinned, dimples accenting his unusual beauty, "You do that more and more now. Why do you bite you lip, huh? You're gonna make it turn red if you keep that up. Ponyboy used to do that when he was little. My mom would constantly scold him for it. What's wrong, Steve?" Soda took a couple of steps closer to Steve. Steve's heart pounded hard against his chest and his mind screamed for solace.

Enough...

Steve allowed his best friend to stand right before him. Soda continued to smile, but it faded when he saw the look of intent in his best friend's eyes. It was a gaze he'd never seen before. For a second the word LUST popped into Soda's brain, but he pushed it out ashamed of himself for even thinking it. But Steve still looked at him that way.

Always trying to make light of things, Soda grinned, "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say your either gonna hit me or kiss me!"

Steve didn't even blink.

Soda's smile faded a bit, "I'm not sure which would be worse."

Finally Steve blinked and his eyes shifted back and forth as if coming out of a trance. He quickly smiled big making light of the situation, "I...I... I ain't gonna kiss you! You done gone loco, boy! What...what's wrong with you?"

Soda stood there with a blank expression as Steve paced the station garage for a moment or two.

"Steve," Soda said seriously, "What's really goin' on here?"

Steve faced his friend with guilty eyes. His brow furrowed and his bottom lip tucked itself under his upper teeth. The feelings got too close this time. He was going to have to bury them deeper. Deep enough so he could never feel them again...

Could he?


	2. Sleepless Nights & Scrambled Eggs

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Two: Sleepless Nights & Scrambled Eggs**

Soda couldn't understand what was up with his best buddy. He'd never acted like this before. Steve was always high strung and ready for a rumble, but this new Steve was dreamy like, not all there in the head most of the time. Soda had noticed a shift in Steve's personality a few weeks ago. Soda became aware of Steve's eyes following him around the station, watching him. At first Soda thought his buddy didn't trust him and figured Soda was stealin' tools or something sly like that. It was after one particular day that Soda realized it wasn't a look to take in a negative way. Steve was just having trouble with Evie and he was constantly being distracted from just being his normal self. But today...today didn't make sense. Steve had never looked at Soda like that before. Something was wrong and Steve wouldn't even talk to him about it. That bothered Soda the most.

Soda stared at the ceiling in his bedroom he shared with his little brother, Ponyboy. Pony was reading a book in the corner with a flashlight so he wouldn't disturb Sodapop. But Soda wasn't asleep. He couldn't get relaxed enough to slip into that state of mind. Soda sighed attracting Ponyboy's attention.

"I'm sorry, Soda. You want me to turn off the flashlight and come to bed, huh?" Pony looked up from his book and stared in his brother's direction.

Soda smiled a bit, "Nah Pony, it's not you that's keeping me up."

Ponyboy loved his brother Soda more than anyone in the gang. Even though his older brother, Darrel, worked long hours and two jobs to keep the family together, Ponyboy was more grateful to Sodapop for all his sacrifices. Soda dropped out of school to help support the family and he also was holding off marrying the love of his life, Sandy. Of all the girls who fluttered around the gang from time to time, Sandy was the prettiest. She was a real lady and it was only fittin' that Soda would end up with such a pretty girl. Soda deserved a girl like that anyhow.

Hearing his brother upset, Ponyboy turned off the flashlight, put the book down and climbed into bed with Sodapop. He quickly laid on his side facing his brother, "What's goin' on?"

Soda continued to stare at the ceiling, "Oh, it's nothin' to worry your head over, Ponyboy."

"If you're worried 'bout somethin' then I am too! Come on, is it about Sandy? Did you two go and have a fight?" Ponyboy's forehead crinkled and his red hair looked black in the darkness of the room. The only light came from the moon and it softly cascaded into the window through the old blinds barely hanging up.

Soda turned his head and looked at Ponyboy with a grin, "Since when have you become so sensitive, Ponyboy Curtis? You gettin' more and more like me everyday."

Pony smiled back with great satisfaction, "Thanks, that's a big compliment!"

Soda chuckled, "You're puttin' me too high on a pedestal."

Pony leaned in toward his brother in his best attempt at repeating Two-Bit's humor, "Funny, I don't see your nose bleedin?"

Soda laughed and shoved Pony away a bit, "You keep that up and you're the one whose nose is gonna bleed, little man!"

"Come on, Soda. You're always there for me when I've got a problem. Brothers help each other out. Let me help you," Pony whined and pretended to pout with his bottom lip stuck out.

Soda grinned, "It's nothin' I can't handle alone, Ponyboy."

"Is it Sandy?"

"Nah..."

"Darry?"

"Nope."

"Steve?"

Soda didn't answer.

"It's Steve, ain't it?"

Soda waited a moment, then uttered a small response, "Yeah."

Suddenly Ponyboy didn't really care. His tolerance for his brother's best friend didn't sit well with the fourteen year old Ponyboy. Steve was always rude to him and called him a "smart-ass kid." Pony hated that. He was only a smart-ass when Steve was around because it was the only way he could deal with Steve's stuck up attitude. That guy thought he was the toughest of the gang or he at least thought he was better than the rest of them. Dallas Winston was the toughest, by far. Dally could kick Steve's ass easy if he had to. Ponyboy grinned in thought as he turned himself over, his back now facing Soda.

Soda smiled again, "I see you're real concerned with my problem, Ponyboy."

Pony frowned. Soda was still upset and Pony was shutting him out simply because the problem involved a person Pony's wasn't too crazy over. The young boy sighed and turned himself around once more, but his time he laid flat on his back like his brother and stared at the ceiling, "I'm sorry. You're hurtin' and I'm being selfish. What's wrong with Steve? You guys fightin?"

Soda turned his head and looked at his little brother, "Get to sleep, Pon. You've got school tomorrow and I've got to go to work."

Pony's brows crossed, "Now you don't wanna talk about this?"

Soda turned around in bed, his back to Pony, "I can handle it."

Pony turned his own head and stared at Soda's back, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Don't need helpin.' Now shush yourself and get some sleep."

"Fine..." Pony continued to stare at the ceiling noticing the funny way the shadows of the blinds danced across the top of the room. It wasn't before long when he heard his brother's soft breathing indicating Soda's was fast asleep. Pony looked at his brother's back again. He wished he could knock out that quickly. Obviously what ever was going on with Steve wasn't worth losing too much sleep over.

"Steve Randle isn't worth losin' sleep at all," Pony grunted and shifted to his side. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could about the image of Dally kicking Steve's ass across Tulsa. Pony smiled in the darkness and slipped away just as fast as his brother.

-

Darry Curtis scrambled some eggs quick in a pan and cursed as he tried to fish out some fragments of shell that refused to be removed. As the eggs cooked quickly in the over heated pan, it got harder to see the shells.

"Ah, the hell with it," Darry grumbled. He pushed around the eggs with a spatula and sprinkled some salt in the pan. Pony and Soda were takin' their sweet time wakin' up this morning. That could only mean one thing; they didn't get enough sleep the night before. Darry tossed the eggs on a large plate sitting in the middle of the dining room table and ran some water on the pan to clean it up some. He turned his head to the right and could see Soda and Pony's room from the kitchen, "Ey, you boys wake up now! Foods on the table, let's go!"

Soda stirred, but Ponyboy laid there like a corpse.

"Come on now! Rise and shine! Soda, you're gonna be late to work if you don't get goin!" Darry continued to attempt making breakfast, but he wasn't very good at it. He threw some bread in the toaster and tossed the butter on the table with a half ass cleaned knife. He quickly grabbed some forks and plates, placed them on the table and then some glasses along with the milk.

"Damn Soda," Darry moaned, "We're almost out of milk! You've gotta stop drinkin' this stuff like we have a damn cow in the backyard, boy!"

Sodapop was notorious for drinking all the milk. He loved drinking it and he loved eating too. Soda had a big appetite, but Darry noticed that he wasn't too hungry last night. He kept to himself and smiled less the usual. Darry hoped that didn't mean Soda was hiding something from him that Pony got in trouble for at school or somethin.'

From the bedroom came Soda. His blond hair all messed up, eyes half shut. "Mornin,' Dar."

Darry chuckled, "Look at you! What kind of truck hit ya?"

"Semi, eighteen wheeler," Soda replied with a yawn. He stumbled to the bathroom and pissed in the toilet.

Darry shook his head, "Good thing the seat was up. You didn't even look."

Soda called back in a sleepy tone, "Course it's up, there's no females livin' here!"

"Not true," said a voice from the porch window, "Ponyboy acts like a girl all the time!"

Darry spun around and saw Two-Bit coming through the front door. Lord only knows where he'd come from. He was always half drunk or severely hung over from the night before. Two-Bit saluted Darry and turned on the television. Mickey Mouse was on and he rarely missed a show.

Darry huffed, "Don't go lookin' for any beer in my fridge, Mathews. You done drank it all a couple of days ago and ain't replacin' it for you to help yourself to more!"

"I didn't come here for beer, my good man! I came here for some good entertainment and some grub!" Two-Bit grabbed the platter of eggs from the kitchen table and one of the forks. As he carried it back to the couch with wide eyes of glee, Darry took it from his paws with a growl, "Hold it there boy that food is for my kid brothers, not for you."

Two-Bit frowned, "Not very hospitable, Darrel. Manners are important-"

"Not in this house," Soda grinned with a comb running through his hair.

Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a slice of slightly burned bread. He sat down on the floor in front of the television and happily munched down.

"I ain't got time to shower dammit," Soda moaned. "I'll feel dirty all damn day now."

"Just wash up," Darry commented as he shook his head at Two-Bit who had crumbs all over his jeans as a result of the brunt toast he'd just consumed.

"I am," Soda called back as he went into his bedroom. Pony was still sawin' logs there on the bed. Soda stood over him, grabbed his own pillow and whacked Ponyboy in the head with it.

"Ouuu!" Pony yelled and rubbed his face.

"Come on, Pony! Mornin' awaits thee!" Soda happily chimed.

"Why'd ya have to hit me?" Ponyboy whined.

"Because your there, now get up! Darry's gonna belt you if you don't go eat your breakfast."

"Who cooked it?" asked Pony as he made his way to the dresser across the room. He barely missed walking into several pieces of furniture on the way back to his bed to put on his jeans.

"Darry did," Soda replied as he put on his DX shirt and cap. "Where are my shoes?"

"Don't know and I ain't hungry," Pony said.

"Now be nice, Ponyboy. Darry is just tryin' to help out."

"He can't cook, Soda."

"I ain't much better."

"Yeah, I know."

Soda looked at him quickly, "Nobody said you have to eat it."

Pony grinned, "You don't expect me to try to cook somethin' myself, do you?"

"Heaven forbid!" Soda smiled back.

Suddenly Darry leaned in, "Hey we're gonna be late! Steve's here, come let's go! Ponyboy, there's eggs and toast on the table, eat up and do the dishes, alright?" Darry darted out of the room and began to gather his gear for work.

"Yeah," Pony replied. He looked at Soda, but noticed his brother was deep in thought. "Are you gonna patch things up with Steve today."

Soda didn't answer.

"Soda?"

The sixteen year old blond smiled out of the blue, "There's nothin' to patch up! We're fine!"

"Then why were you so concerned last night?" asked Ponyboy as he put on his sneakers.

Soda contemplated talking to Ponyboy about what happened yesterday, but he knew there wasn't enough time. Darry would be in shortly to bark at the both of them. Soda flashed Pony a sincere, warm hearted smile, "We'll talk about tonight, okay. I think for the time bein' Steve and I can overlook what happened."

"What happened!" Pony said quickly and eagerly.

"I'll tell you later! It's not bad!" Soda answered and then made a swift dash for the hallway so he could finish this conversation as quickly as it began.

Pony sat on his bed with a look of frustration, "Damn him! Now it'll drive me crazy all day." Then Pony realized he forgot to change his underwear. He impatiently stripped off his jeans and grabbed a clean pair of briefs out of his top drawer.

When Soda entered the living room, Steve stood up as if to cordially greet him, "Hi."

Soda smiled softly, almost shyly, "Hey."

Steve grimaced...the feeling stirred, "Sleep well?"

"Nah..."

"Me neither," Steve replied. He quickly widened his eyes, "I mean, I had a stomach ache and felt like pukin' all night."

"I had the same kind of night," Two-Bit broke in.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I didn't drink last night Two-Bit."

"I sure did," laughed Two-Bit. "I got so plastered that I-"

"Two-Bit, hush up! We know you got so plastered you couldn't even remember your mama's name!" Darry called out from his room.

"Yeah," Two-Bit chuckled. "I still don't recall it."

Steve hesitated as he waited to speak, "I need to talk to you later."

Soda felt relieved suddenly. Finally he was going to get to the bottom of all this, "Okay. I'm glad."

"Let's go!" Darry hollered out almost running over Ponyboy who finally came out his room. "Pony, we need some milk. I need you to get down to the market and buy some. Two-Bit will go with ya."

"I will?" asked Two-Bit still watching the television.

"Yeah, you will," Darry ordered.

"Okay," Pony said. He waved to his brothers, but not to Steve. He didn't even notice Pony was there in the first place. He just kept starin' at Sodapop. It gave Pony the creeps.

Soda grabbed his shoes and said goodbye as he and Steve climbed into the back of Darry's old truck. Before long they were gone and Ponyboy thought the coast was clear enough to throw the eggs away. He started to walk to the kitchen to dump them in the sink, but then realized there was already a human disposal system sitting in his living room.

"Hey Two-Bit, you want some eggs?"

Two-Bit finally tore his eyes away from the set, "You offerin?"

"Either they see the pit of your stomach or the bottom of the disposal," Pony announced.

Two-Bit reached out with eager hands, "Bring 'em here!"

Pony laughed, "You're a pig."

-


	3. A Tale Untrue

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Three: A Tale Untrue**

There wasn't much small talk while Darry drove the boys to work. Soda glanced at Steve several times, but the boy stared off into space. It was as if there was still the same awkwardness that was present yesterday between them. Soda didn't like it. He hoped Steve was serious about them talking about it. They were close enough to share things with each other...or at least Soda thought.

Darry waved goodbye and went about his day while Soda and Steve opened the station as usual. While Steve counted the cash in the drawer, he noticed he had to keep counting it over and over because his brain was too preoccupied wondering how the hell he would start this conversation. He'd decided he wasn't going to tell Soda the truth, but he thought of a good story. It would settle things down and he could then concentrate on pushing those weird feelings down and hopefully snuff them out entirely if he got lucky enough.

Soda, on the other hand, knew his friend would try to pull a 'story' on him. Steve was unfamiliar with being completely honest about things. Soda even wondered if most of the things he'd told Soda over the years were true. He suspected most of it was bullshit. Steve may have appeared full of himself, but Soda knew he was terribly insecure.

He watched his buddy count the money and then curse when he'd have to start over again. Soda smiled, yep somethin' was up.

"Need some help?" asked Soda.

Steve stopped, slightly annoyed, "Now I have to start over again for the millionth time."

Soda laughed, "You were never good at math, were you?"

Steve looked up insulted, "And you weren't much better, Curtis!"

Soda smiled big and Steve practically melted, "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm just messin' with ya." Suddenly Soda stopped smiling. Steve was looking at him like that again. This time Soda pushed it a little. He wasn't sure if it was anger or desire, but the sixteen year old was too curious to try to define it for himself using his head. He leaned closer to Steve, "I can count it for you, you know." Soda's voice was soft and in a whisper. He'd never talked to Steve that way. That kind of voice was usually reserved for Sandy. She loved his voice all soft and vulnerable. Now Soda wondered if Steve liked it too.

In the same soft, calm voice, Steve replied, "I've got it."

Soda's head screamed, 'IT'S DESIRE! HE'S GOT THE HOTS FOR YOU!'

Soda's eyebrows shot up at the revelation and tried not to run away. He wanted to help his buddy out, not make him feel alienated. He nodded his head and grinned, "Okay. If you need any help I'll be in the garage. Got lots of cars to get to work on."

"Right," Steve agreed with that same crazed look dancing in his eyes.

"Right," Soda repeated and walked out of the small area backwards. He smiled once more at Steve again and then entered the garage. Once in there he blinked a few times. Maybe he'd imagined it? Steve wasn't 'that' way! He'd never acted like this before. It wasn't about Evie that was for sure. Maybe he's got a tumor in his brain or something? Soda shook his head at the thought. Even if he was sick and that was what was wrong with him, Soda still couldn't get out of his head Steve's eyes. He was gazing at Soda like they were lovers. There was desire and lust in those eyes. He used to look at Evie that way.

"Jesus, now it's me," Soda said in a whisper to himself.

"We need to talk," Steve said behind him.

Soda whirled around to see his best friend standing in the doorway of the office and the garage.

"Okay," Soda replied carefully.

"I think you should sit down, Soda." Steve bit his bottom lip again and looked down as if ashamed.

Soda just stared back, "I think I'll stand all the same."

Steve looked up at him, "Suit yourself."

Soda looked away and then back at Steve again, "I want to help you. I know somethin' is bothering you. You're carryin' around somethin' and it's eatin' you up, Steve. Talk to me, man. We're best friends. We've been friends since grade school, for cryin' out loud. What ever you're goin' through can't be that bad. We can work this out. I know we can."

The story Steve had thought up was lost in his head. Soda looked so incredibly gorgeous pouring his heart out. Steve could not for the life of him remember the fictional story he'd made up to make everything right again. So, he thought of the fastest thing he could before realizing what he was saying, "Evie's pregnant and I'm the father."

Soda frowned, "What?"

Steve felt his stomach tighten, but not the way he was accustomed to feeling it when he gazed at Sodapop, "She's knocked up."

Soda turned his head slightly, not believing the news, "That's not what it is."

Steve raised one eyebrow like Two-Bit always does, "What do mean?"

Soda became angry, "Stop lyin' to me! Evie's not pregnant, Steve!"

"Soda-"

"No! You tell me the truth! Enough stories! I knew you were goin' to make some bullshit up! Christ, I thought we were friends, Steve! How could you lie to me!"

"I'm not..." Steve tried to answer but it came out of his mouth more like he was trying to convince himself.

"You're lyin!" Soda yelled. It took a lot to get Soda mad. In fact, he couldn't even remember himself being this angry. Usually this kind of anger was reserved for Darry when he picked on Ponyboy too much. He knew Steve was lying to him. He saw that look in Steve's eyes. He knew that boy had feelings for him. What he was gonna do about it Soda didn't know, but he knew the first step was to get his friend to admit those feelings. Maybe if he acknowledged them the feelings would be more manageable.

Maybe...

Steve folded his arms across his chest. He looked down at the ground intensely. His brain was telling him to just tell Soda the truth. Admit it. Yet his ego screamed, 'DON'T YOU DARE!' Steve drew a deep breath. What the hell could he do to get out of this one? Now he had two problems; the real one that he had the hots for Soda and the fake one that he knocked up Evie and she's now carrying his baby!

Soda stared at his friend patiently waiting for the boy to say something. When he saw that Steve would not budge, Soda returned to one of the cars he needed to finish up today. As he leaned into the engine he said, "When you're ready to be truthful with me, as I deserve you to be, we'll talk. But not a moment sooner."

Suddenly from behind them a car pulled up to one of the pumps and the man inside the vehicle honked his horn for service.

Steve stared at Soda for a second, "Evie's not pregnant."

Soda turned to see Steve walking out to the driver of the car. He heard Steve make small talk with the customer while Steve pumped the gas and cleaned the man's windows.

Soda turned back to the engine he was working on, "Well, at least that's settled."

-

Okay, I know I'm teasing ya'll, but I promise it's worth it! I will have the next chapter up tonight where Steve finally lets the cat outta the bag! Thanks for the encouragement!


	4. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Four: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Soda heard the driver pull away and the next distinct sound he could hear was Steve's footsteps on the concrete. Soda stopped working on the car's engine and turned to see where Steve was. The boy was right behind him.

"You scared me!" Soda squeaked.

For a moment, Steve started to smile, "Sorry."

Soda composed himself. It wasn't cool to look all flustered especially when and if your best friend, who happens to be the same sex as you, might be spilling the beans and admitting he has feelings for your ass!

"Are you gonna be honest with me now?" Soda asked refitting his DX cap on his head.

Steve sighed, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Soda."

Sodapop tried to be strict. He nodded with no hint of accepting Steve's apology. Unfortunately Soda had a weak spot. He loved to smile and holding back was next to impossible. He was more relieved Steve admitted to him he'd lied in the first place. Soda looked down, but slowly his face soften and he grinned at Steve, "That's okay." He playfully punched his friend and Steve began to smile back feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

They both laughed as the tension in the garage that had previously hung heavy in air, diminished.

"There's just somethin' I've got to explain to you," Steve smiled sincerely.

"Oh yeah?" Soda chuckled.

Steve's ego hollered, 'DON'T YOU DO IT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!'

"Yeah," Steve replied with a soft, dreamy look on his face.

Soda stopped smiling again and stared at Steve, "So...what's up?"

Steve looked behind him to see if anyone was around while Soda peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking for. Soda's stomach twisted and he felt like the first time he wanted to ask Sandy for a kiss. His feet told him to bolt for the office and shut it tight, but his love for his best friend told him to stay put and work this out. Whatever Steve said they could talk it through. No matter what it was...

Steve turned back to Soda. He didn't speak. He didn't smile. He reached out and softly placed his open hand against Soda's cheek. With his thumb he gently caressed the boy's face and slowly, yet firmly, pulled Soda nearer to him. To his amazement, Soda did not fight him. He allowed Steve to pull him dangerously close with only inches between them.

Before their lips met, Soda whispered, "Is this what you've been tryin' to tell me?" He shut his eyes and tilted his head.

"Yeah," Steve replied. His eyes closed when he felt Soda's lips against his. It was at that point that Steve's passion within him took hold of Soda and the boy greedily wrapped his arms around Soda's waist trapping Soda there within his arms for eternity.

Steve kissed Soda with a hunger he'd never knew before. Kissing Evie or any other girl for that matter hadn't felt like this...ever. It was electric. The intensity sent millions of chills through his body and his hands went searching cupping Soda's ass and pulling the sixteen year old closer to his crotch. Soda gave a startled cry that was muffled from Steve's lips a top his own, yet the boy did not open his eyes or tried to pull away. Instead his arms slowly crept up Steve's chest and finally came to rest wrapped around Steve's neck.

Soda wasn't ready to stop either. His own body was surging with hot flashes of emotional urges like he'd never felt before. Sandy made him feel weak. She made Soda down right horny, but he always felt guilty feeling like that about her. She was such a lady and so perfect to him. Experiencing this type of down right, dirty, raw, sexually excruciating lust was not something he could bring himself to do with Sandy. She was like a little princess to him. This kind of play was something he could do with Steve. The more he thought about that the more he liked it. Yeah, Steve and him could fool around like this and no one had to know. No one...

Soda allowed Steve to slip his tongue into his mouth and they playfully danced against each other at first almost fighting for dominance. But Soda did not fight Steve for long. He had already given Steve the silent impression that he was the submissive one. He was like that already even before Steve had looked at him funny. He was always willing to follow.

From behind the boys a car pulled up to one of the pumps and honked the horn.

Steve and Soda jumped like someone took a live wire and shocked them with it. They tore apart quickly and looked at the car to see if the driver saw them. But they had been far into the garage and the shadows shielded them from sight. Steve looked at Soda and they both looked at each other as if in pain to be separated.

"Gotta go take care of this," Steve mumbled.

"I know," Soda said with a worried look on his face.

"Be right back," Steve smiled softly.

"You better be," Soda shyly returned the grin, his dimples surfacing upon his darling face.

The old feelings Steve had held inside weren't there anymore. Well, they weren't centered in his gut anymore. The feeling had moved to his heart and his mind. Now when Soda smiled like that Steve's heart dropped and his head whirled.

As he walked to the car waiting for service, Steve said to himself, "Yeah, I've got it bad alright."

-

Thank you all for cheering Soda and Steve on. I'm hard at work writing more...


	5. Suspicious Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Five: Suspicious Minds**

Ponyboy grabbed some milk from the market after school. Of course Two-Bit didn't go with him. He hadn't seen Two-Bit since the morning when he and Johnny Cade walked with Two-Bit to school. Pony figured Two-Bit ditched his classes at lunch and went off drinking. It wasn't anything new. That's what kept him the oldest greaser in high school still. The gang had bets going to see how old Two-Bit would be before he'd graduate. If he ever did, that is.

Johnny and Ponyboy walked home with each of them carrying a carton of milk along with their own books. They walked as quickly as they could so the milk wouldn't sour before they got it in the fridge. Pony hated it when Darry sent him to the store. It wasn't like he had a car like Darry did. Pony couldn't just hop in the truck, rush to the store and then rush back to put it all away. If it was something like toilet paper he didn't mind. He could take his time getting home, but perishable items like food irritated him. The boys usually stopped by the DX Station to see Soda. With this damn milk in their grasp they couldn't do that.

Johnny could see Pony's frustration, "What's the matter, Pon?"

"I hate it when Darry makes me go to the market."

Johnny smiled looking so wise beyond his mere sixteen years, "Come on now, your brother's a busy guy. He probably would have gotten it himself, but he's probably so tired he might forget or somethin."

"Yeah, right."

Johnny was smart. He was by far the quietest greaser in the world, but he was observant more than even he knew. He was scared of his own shadow, but it was for good reason. He'd been jumped by a few Socs some time ago, but even before then he was always a nervous wreck. Johnny had a couple of jerks for parents. Both his mother and father were alcoholics that frequently beat Johnny up for kicks. Johnny spent most of his time away from home sleeping in lots and on the Curtis porch were there sat an old couch. Darry was pretty protective by nature and he always made sure that the front door was unlocked so any one of the gang could come in and crash on the couch inside where it was warm. Johnny couldn't understand why Ponyboy fought Darry so much. If he could have half a brother like Darry he'd be so thankful he'd do cartwheels. Johnny didn't have any siblings, but he envied Ponyboy everyday. If Pony didn't want Darry as his brother, Johnny did.

The two boys were approaching the DX Station. They could see from the other side of the street that there was one car there, but it looked like the transaction was over with. The driver fired up his vehicle and was starting to pull away. Ponyboy saw Steve practically running back to the garage as if in a great hurry.

"Where's he goin?" Pony hissed.

"Back to help Soda no doubt," Johnny replied.

Suddenly Pony saw Steve pulling down the garage door as if he were closing up for the day. Pony stopped walking forgetting all about the milk dangling from the grip of his right arm, "What's that all about?"

Johnny frowned, "Don't know. That's kinda strange, ain't it?"

"It's only four o'clock. The station's not due to close until five," Pony said still staring at the station. He didn't like the feeling he got. Just last night his brother had been having trouble sleeping because he was upset about Steve and then this morning Ponyboy saw Steve staring funny like at his brother in the living room. "I don't like this," Pony moaned.

"Wanna go check it out?" asked Johnny. He too was worried.

Ponyboy looked at his best friend, "Yeah. I think we should."

The boys crossed the street and made their way quickly to the office door that still stood open.

-

Just a note: In the movie version of "The Outsiders" there is a deleted scene between Darry, Soda and Ponyboy after Johnny and Dally have died where Darry tells Ponyboy that he can't stop living just because he's lost someone. On the dinner table there was a bottle of milk, like the kind delivered to your home by the milkman. I did some research because I chose milk cartons for the way Pony bought the milk. I wasn't sure if they even had milk in cartons in 1966 (I was born in 1967 myself) so I found out that yes, they had cartons of milk available. The reason WHY I chose cartons instead of bottles? You'll find out in the next chapter...


	6. My Eyes Deceive Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Five: My Eyes Deceive Me**

Ponyboy and Johnny approached the office door of the station quietly listening for anything going on inside the now closed up garage. It was as quiet as a tomb. This was definitely not normal as Soda and Steve were rarely quiet at all. They were always yelling and laughing and sometimes wrestling on the floor knocking things over as they went. There was nothing quiet about their relationship and Pony became concerned for his brother's welfare.

Pony looked at Johnny as if to say, "I know somethin's terribly wrong here."

Johnny motioned his head pointing to the garage with his chin. He was saying, "Come on, let's go in."

The two boys entered the garage, but it was too dark to see much. Even through the garage door had windows on it, they were filthy and made that way on purpose so folks couldn't have a peek at the cars inside. The sun could barely shine in, but as they eyes settled they could see two cars parked in there, both with their hoods up. One was facing toward the garage door, the other the opposite way. But there was no sign of Soda or Steve anywhere.

Pony wanted to call out his brother's name. There had to be a logical explanation for this. As much as he hated Steve Randle he knew Steve would never hurt Sodapop. Maybe he accidentally hurt him? Maybe he was tryin' to cover up something more sinister? Maybe Soda was dead?

Just as Pony was ready to holler, he caught movement in one of the car's backseat. The car farthest from the office door was a black, 1955 Buick Roadster. It was a "tuff" car and not a dent on it. As Ponyboy's eyes adjusted better and better to the darkened garage, he felt his heart drop. Steve was in the backseat with someone obviously on top of him.

'Oh God,' thought Ponyboy, 'He's stranglin' Soda!'

Johnny's eyes were just as wide as he was watching the same scene. His dark eyebrows rose as high as they could until his forehead crinkled up and the muscles started to hurt.

Pony's mind raced, 'It can't be Soda layin' in the backseat with Steve! That would mean they're...they're...it can't be Soda!'

It was at that moment that Steve laughed and pulled up his playmate affectionately. Sodapop Curtis straddled Steve's lap and their lips locked in a hard, deep kiss.

Before Johnny knew it he heard the carton of milk plop to the ground. He didn't even see Ponyboy dart out of the building. Johnny quickly bent down to pick it up yet didn't realize that Soda and Steve had stopped to look in his direction. They didn't see anything because the other car hid Johnny easily since Johnny Cade was so small. It didn't even dawn on Johnny to be worried Steve and Soda saw him. He was too shocked by what he'd seen and the fact that Ponyboy left him alone there with now two cartons of milk to carry.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Just the garage settlin."

"What if it wasn't?" Soda asked still staring at the other car.

Steve reached up and with his hand turned Soda's head in his direction forcing the boy to gaze down at him. Soda obeyed the gesture. He looked down at Steve with subservient eyes.

"It was nothin' Soda. You're safe with me," Steve said softly.

Soda smiled believing Steve fully. They melted into another kiss that was just as electric as the first one had been.

At that point Johnny stood up realizing he'd heard voices coming from the car. He saw Steve and Soda making out grinding into each other and he walked out of the garage and office as quietly, yet quickly as he could. He was relieved to see Ponyboy in the empty lot next door pacing back and forth. He was smoking a cigarette frantically and near tears.

Johnny walked over as fast as his legs could carry him, "Pony, take it easy, man."

Pony sucked on the near dead weed, then tossed it, "You gotta cigarette, Johnny?"

"Yeah," Johnny put down the cartons and his books grabbing anxiously for the pack in his back pocket. "Here, Pon."

"I can't believe it, Johnnycake! My brother's a fag! He's a fucken fag! Soda was perfect, man! Not only was he my favorite brother, but he's the freakin' 'apple of my eye' to my other brother Darrel! He could be a damn movie star, he could have any chick in the world he wants, man! And he chooses him!" Pony took a long, hard drag off the cigarette angrily blowing out the smoke.

"Ponyboy, cool it."

"That fucken Steve Randle! Practically raping my brother in a customer's car! I knew he wasn't trustworthy, Johnny. I knew he was selfish and nothin' but a filthy pervert!"

"You're actin' like your brother Darry rantin' and ravin' like this, you know."

Ponyboy stopped staring at Johnny with a shocked expression, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You're over reactin'," Johnny said plainly. He shoved his hands in his pockets hoping Ponyboy wouldn't be too mad at him for pointing out his behavior.

Again Ponyboy shot Johnny an astonished look, "And what would you do if you were me?"

Johnny looked down, "I'd love my brother no matter who he chose to love."

And wasn't it like Johnny to say something so wise? Pony stopped his rage and stared at Johnny, but this time he was studying Johnny Cade. How could a boy who's been kicked around so many times he should be dead, have so much love and compassion for others? He wasn't mean spirited like Dallas and they both had been treated like crap by their families. Yet Johnny chose to go the other way when fate decided his personality toward misery. In many ways, Johnny was a lot like Soda. He wasn't as happy-go-lucky, but he was fair and just to other people. He was always there to talk to and listened just as well. Just like Soda, Johnny Cade always made time for others, always open-minded and supportive of everyone. Pony reckoned that if Johnny found a soc to befriend, he'd even be sympathetic to one of them, too.

Pony rested himself against an old, collapsing brick divider between the two properties, "What should I do, Johnny? How should I handle this?"

"Love him anyway," Johnny replied. He handed Pony another weed and lit one up himself. "Talk to him or if you can't talk about it, just be there when he wants to. Lord knows he'll tell you before he tells anyone else. 'Course he'll probably not tell you. He'll be worried how you'll react and I don't blame him now that I've seen it for myself."

Pony sighed, "He's my brother, Johnnycake. I'm protective of him."

"I understand that, Pon. Look, I've never told anyone in the gang this, but I've got a cousin who comes around every now and then from Wilburton. He likes guys. He's the nicest family member I've got. He's the only one who treats me like a human bein' and because of that he's alright by me. I don't have anythin' against him likin' guys. He never shows it though. He's real discreet. But, even if he wasn't he's still so cool and kind, I couldn't say anythin' bad about him."

Pony took another hit off his cancer stick, "So, the gay's are all cool and kind?"

Johnny rolled his big, brown eyes, "I know one who is and if Steve and Soda are now a part of that crowd, I now know three."

Pony looked at Johnny quick, "Steve's neither cool nor kind."

"Come on Pony, Soda might love him. You've gotta be supportive."

"Soda doesn't love him!" Pony barked making Johnny move away.

Johnny stood his ground although it seemed to shake beneath him, "He might! You better be prepared for that!"

Pony rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled at you again, Johnnycake. I'm just so damn confused."

"I know," Johnny replied.

The sun was starting to shift in the sky casting shadows everywhere. Pony knew Darry would be wondering where the hell the milk was. It was hot now and not worth bringing home. Pony and Johnny took off for the market again walking faster then ever. Pony decided to use his cigarette money to buy more milk. He could always bum some of Johnny if he needed any.

From behind the garage Steve and Soda stood. Soda had his eyes closed after over hearing his little brother practically screaming at Johnny about what they saw. Steve had his head down knowing Soda would be upset. The fact that Ponyboy and Johnny discovered the new, unexpected turn their relationship had just taken didn't bother Steve. It was the fact that Soda was so distraught over it. He hated seeing anything bother Soda. He'd rather chase it all away, but Ponyboy's harsh words were impossible to run after. So Steve resided himself to put his arm around Soda affectionately and held the boy close.

Steve worried that the words would cause Soda to pull away, but he didn't. He slowly caved into Steve's chest and rested his head against his friend's shoulder. Steve closed his eyes like Soda and they both stood there among the shadows of the early evening with neither of them saying a word.


	7. You Saw Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Seven: You Saw Us**

By the time Darry came by to pick up Soda and Steve both boys were exhausted from the day's wild ride. Soda was more quiet than ever. Darry was chompin' at the bit to ask what was up, but he was too tired himself from roofin' all day long. When they reached the house, Steve took off quick enough. He usually hung around, but Darry let it go. They were actin' real funny like. Darry waved it all off hoping Ponyboy got the milk like he'd asked him to.

Soda made a bee line for the kitchen right away. He began preparing dinner without saying anything constantly looking for Ponyboy leering at him from the hall or dining room table. But Pony never came. In fact, Pony wasn't even home. Soda opened the fridge, there was no milk. Just then Darry came from the other room, "Have you seen Ponyboy?"

Soda thought back. He didn't see his brother, but he heard him. Pony's words had been foul and sharp. "No, I haven't."

"Soda, what's goin' on with you?" Darry asked a bit annoyed.

The front door slammed and Pony came in with Johnny in tow. They had the milk and were breathing heavy. Ponyboy knew Darry was gonna start on him. He quickly grabbed the milk from Johnnycake and put both cartons in the fridge.

Darry frowned, "Where have you been?"

Pony looked at Soda quickly, then at the floor, "Johnny and I took in a movie before goin' to the store."

Darry gave him a disappointed face, but had a better question to ask, "Did Two-Bit go with you?"

Pony rolled his eyes, "No, I don't know why you ask him to baby-sit me, Darry."

"He ditched class," Johnny added. "We haven't seen him since this mornin."

"Damn him," Darry growled. "Can't rely on that boy for nothin' but booze and broads."

Johnny laughed trying to make light of the unspoken tension in the room. Pony was trying as hard as he could to not to let on he knew Soda was hiding something. Sodapop's new, unusual behavior was making him withdrawn and quiet. He did not make eye contact with Ponyboy. He couldn't bring himself to see his brother looking at him with eyes of disgust and repugnancy. All Soda's mind could hear was Ponyboy yelling, "My brother's a fag! He's a fag!" Soda sighed and lowered his head trying to concentrate on the food he was making.

"You stayin' for supper, Johnnycake?" asked Darry.

"Nah, I got to get home. Got some chores to do. I'll see ya'll around."

"Bye, Johnny," Pony said while Darry nodded with a wave.

Darry watched the dark skinned boy leave the house, "Since when does Johnny do chores?"

Pony shrugged, "Since now, I reckon."

Oddly enough the food turned out better than anything Soda's ever cooked. It even looked normal. Soda was a natural joker and many times he'd serve things like pink mashed potatos or blue spaghetti. He loved being creative and making his brothers laugh, but this night he just sat there and picked at his food while Darry wolfed it down complimenting Sodapop left and right for the best meal he's had since their mother was around. Soda only smiled weakly at his big brother's praise.

Ponyboy studied Soda for a long time. He noticed Soda wouldn't communicate with him. Pony suspected Soda knew what he said. He'd only been loud enough, for Pete's sake. He now wished Johnny had slapped him or something.

The telephone rang and Darry reached over answering it, "Yeah? Oh, hey there Steve. Yeah, he's right here."

Darry handed the phone to Soda and quickly Soda looked at Ponyboy. He slowly took it like a guilty child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, "Yeah? Hi... No, just eatin' dinner. No, nothin.' I'll call you back in a bit, okay?"

Pony watched Soda pull the phone into the hallway. He couldn't see him anymore, but he could hear the words he said to Steve, "I can't talk about it now. Why? Okay, but I can't stay out late. We've got work tomorrow, remember? Alright. See you in a bit then. Bye."

Darry frowned, "You goin' out tonight? Hell boy, it's late and you've got to be up early in the mornin-"

"It's just a little while, Darry. I'll be home early enough, I promise."

"Don't promise anything! Last time you promised me you'd be home early, you and Steve were gone the whole night. Whatcha gonna do anyway, go see Sandy and Evie?"

Soda looked at Ponyboy while Pony stared at him.

"No," Soda replied carefully, "We're just gonna hang out."

"Where?" asked Darry.

"Just around," Soda sighed picked up his plate and scooped the contents in the sink.

Darry moaned, "Why'd you go and do that? I would have eaten it!"

Although his back was facing his brothers, Soda put his head down, "I'm sorry. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Since when do you toss food away anyhow?" asked Darry reaching for the newspaper.

Soda didn't answer. He walked out of the kitchen and to his room. Pony hated the silence between them. He wasn't all that hungry. He wished Two-Bit was here. He'd eat his food. Instead, Ponyboy offered it to Darry.

"What's wrong with you? Are you two sick or somethin? Never known either of you to turn down a good meal."

Ponyboy tried to have a conversation with his older brother, "Have you noticed Soda's actin' strangely?"

Darry stared at Pony for a moment and then nodded, "Yes I have. Has he talked to you about it?"

"No."

"Well, he hasn't talked to me either. I reckon he will when he's ready."

"Yeah," Pony agreed, but deep down he knew that the situation wasn't something Soda could discuss openly. It would be the hardest topic Soda's ever tried to talk about.

Pony excused himself and Darry happily munched down his food. Pony slowly pushed open his and Soda's bedroom door and he could see Soda sitting on Pony's side of the bed staring out of one of the windows.

"What's the matter?" Pony dared to say and shattered the silence that had been haunting both of them all night.

Soda didn't turn to look at his little brother, "I think you know."

Pony looked down at the worn carpet, "Know what?"

"What the matter is," Soda replied.

Ponyboy closed the door carefully so not to alert Darry he was about to have a huge conversation with Soda. He walked over to his brother and sat down at the foot of the bed staring at Soda's back, "How and why did this happen?"

Soda smiled with a slight smirk, "You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"Knock it off, I'm only two years younger than you!"

"Two years and too many days. You're too immature to understand it all."

"How do you figure?"

Suddenly Sodapop turned around and stared at Ponyboy for the first time all night, "I can't believe it, Johnny! He's a fag! My brother is a fag! Sound familiar?"

Pony made a face like Soda had punched him in the stomach. He leaned over and clutched his sides in embarrassment, "You heard me."

"You saw me."

"I was worried about you!" Pony stood up quickly trying to explain himself. "You tell me last night that you're upset about Steve, then you tell me you can handle it, then in the mornin' you tell me that somethin' happened between the two of you, but you wouldn't tell me what, then I saw Steve lookin' at you funny before ya'll left for work. Johnny and I got suspicious when we saw Steve closin' up the DX Station an hour early and you weren't in sight. So we went lookin' for ya'll and yeah...I did see you, but that was because I'd thought he'd done somethin' bad to you."

Soda looked up at his little brother and then at the floor, "I just wish you hadn't seen us."

"Well, I did." Ponyboy waited for his brother to respond, but Soda didn't say a thing. Pony finally decided to say something, "Do you love him?"

Soda looked up at him again quickly, "Love him? I don't know. I love him as a friend. He's still my best friend."

"What about Sandy?"

That was a good question. Soda hadn't even thought of Sandy for the first time in months. There was never a minute in the day his mind wasn't thinking about her sweet giggle, the way she smelled so pretty and how soft her hair was. Soda didn't know how to answer his brother. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Then Ponyboy fired another big question at Soda, "Does Steve love you?"

Soda looked up at Pony again while they both stared at each other. Soda grinned with a small laugh escaping his lips, "I don't know. All of this just started, Ponyboy. Neither of us had any way to prepare for it. He tried to cover up his feelin's by tellin' me he knocked up Evie-"

"Evie's pregnant? That bastard!" Pony growled. That damn Steve Randle knocked up Evie and now he's tryin' to bed his brother, Sodapop! No way in hell!

"Evie's not pregnant," Soda calmly replied.

Pony frowned, "But you just said-"

"You didn't let me finish. He tried to lie and say that he got Evie pregnant so he didn't have to tell me the truth."

"What truth?"

Soda rolled his eyes, "That he had feelin's for me."

Pony frowned, "But, when did you start havin' feelin's for him?"

Soda raised his brows and sighed, "Afterward."

"Huh? After what?"

"I can't be completely honest with you, Ponyboy. You can't handle it."

"Just tell me."

Soda stood up as he heard Darry talking to Steve who'd just arrived, "After he'd kissed me."

Pony's face went white, "Oh."

"I gotta go," Soda said and started to leave the room.

"Soda," Ponyboy began, "I...I still love you, ya know."

For the first time that night, Sodapop gave his little brother that warm Soda smile, "I love you too Ponyboy. I always will."

-

Yay, ya'll are still with me! Hang in there, the fun has just begun!


	8. Romancing a Greaser

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Eight: Romancing a Greaser**

Steve and Soda had parked in a very secluded spot that even the cops didn't check out. It was private property, but the owner was rumored to live out of the area. This was a place were the boys took Evie and Sandy from time to time. But Steve had driven a bit further in an area they'd never parked before. Actually this place had a better view of the town.

The radio softly played while Steve took quick glances of Sodapop who looked great in the moonlight. He knew Soda was preoccupied with the things Ponyboy had said earlier. He didn't bring Soda here to ravage him, but he hoped they might kiss a little before they left. Steve thought that sounded incredibly selfish, but he was so attracted to Soda he could hardly stand the distance between them.

"So," began Steve, "Have you talked with Pony at all?"

To his surprise, Soda nodded his head.

"You did? What did he have to say for himself?" asked Steve.

"He said he thought somethin' had happened to me because I'd been troubled over you last night and again this mornin.' He and Johnny saw you close up the station and wondered why and where I was. Pony actually thought you'd done somethin' bad to me. Can you believe that?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I can. Your brother hates me."

Soda smiled, "He doesn't hate you, Steve."

"Yeah he does. But I can't blame him. I'd hate me too if I'd seen me with his brother."

"What?" Soda said with a frown. Then he started laughing, "That didn't make any sense."

It was good to hear Soda's laugh. Steve joined him, "No, that didn't, did it?"

Soda shook his head, "So, why'd you bring me here, Randle?"

Steve perked up. This was where he wanted to conversation to go, "Well, I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't know you weren't alright."

Soda grinned, "Don't give me that fast talk, Steve-O. Remember I'm a guy and I know how to dish out that bullshit too!"

Although Steve laughed, he really meant it. It wasn't bullshit. He really wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink if he thought Soda wasn't going to be able to.

"I'm serious, Soda."

Soda stared at his friend, "You mean, you meant that?"

"Yeah, I really wouldn't be able to sleep knowin' you're not happy."

"That's really compassionate. I've never known you to express yourself that way for anyone."

Steve smiled with pride, "I've never felt this way about anyone but you Sodapop."

"You really care that much about me?"

"Yeah, and it scares me."

Soda smiled looking at the dashboard of Steve's car, "Ponyboy asked me if you loved me."

"What did you tell him?"

Soda chuckled, "I didn't know! I told him this has just started and we both were caught off guard."

Steve searched his heart for the best answer he could give to his best friend, "I care so much for you, Soda. I don't know where this is goin' but I do know that I can't imagine not bein' close to you. I've been fightin' this for too long. Havin' you in my arms today was like heaven openin' up and showering the world with gold. Ah, you know I ain't no good at fancy words or poetry, but I wish I was. I write it for you, Soda. Boy, that's about as queer as a guy could ever sound."

Soda tilted his head back and busted up laughing. He laughed like that for awhile with Steve joining him. It was good to feel things back to normal as much as it could be regardless of the fact that they might be lovers now.

Soda stopped laughing and sighed with a soft grin, "You're incredible, do you know that?"

Steve shook his head staring at the steering wheel. He then looked at Sodapop smiling back, "Thanks."

"No, I mean it," Soda repeated with his eyes dancing. "I really think you're incredible. Not good at sayin' fancy words, huh? You just did, Romeo."

Steve grinned, "No shit?"

"And it was good!" Soda laughed.

"I don't know," Steve blushed.

"No, it was! Well, okay maybe it wouldn't be somethin' Shakespeare would write, but he'd be impressed since you're just a greaser from the north side."

Steve looked off into the distance, "Yeah, it was good, huh? Just a greaser from the wrong side of town sayin' fancy words to another greaser in a beat up, old car. Not bad..."

Soda smiled leaning toward Steve, "Correction, you're MY greaser from the wrong side of town sayin' fancy words."

Steve stared at Soda with his mouth open, "Your greaser?"

Soda nodded.

"You mean solely yours?" Steve gestured with his fist toward his heart.

"Yes," Soda replied with a smile, "It's my turn to say somethin' queer."

Steve laughed and pulled Soda to him. They held each other tightly. Then Steve rested his forehead against Soda's for a moment and then kissed the boy's nose, "I feel so damn lucky." Then they melted into a delicious kiss. It wasn't before long that Soda slid down in the seat and Steve happily climbed on top of him. It was what Steve wanted all along...

-

Okay, okay, all your wonderful encouragements have touched me that I'm posting another chapter right now! I sure love you guys! Hugs! ;)


	9. Are You Sleepin' With Him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Nine: Are You Sleepin' With Him?**

Time passed as it always does in the Curtis house. Darry slaved away day in and day out, Ponyboy attended his classes and rejoined the track team swearing off cigarettes for a while and Sodapop did his best to keep his mind on fixing cars instead of flirting with Steve every time he turned around. For the most part, Steve and Soda kept their relationship as quiet and discreet as they could. Neither of them could believe how happy they were being together. For both of them were shocked to discover how much they needed each other. All it took for Steve to settle down from a fight with his father was a hush from Soda and gazing into his dark eyes. For Soda, Steve's aggressiveness and his newly discovered talent of being so romantic wooed Soda to do whatever Steve wanted.

Sandy and Evie were in the past, but Soda felt bad when he broke up with her regardless. She was pretty shocked and looked at him with lost eyes like she'd just been told she's losing her leg or something. Of course, Soda didn't say he met someone else, he just told her that they both had some growing up to do and he was considering going to Vietnam when he turns eighteen. As supportive as always, Sandy assured him that she would wait for him no matter how long it took. He told her that she'd be better off finding a real man to take care of her. When their conversation ended she was crying as expected. Soda felt horrible, but a few kisses and cuddles from Steve pulled him out of it. He just couldn't understand why he felt so secure and at home within his best buddy's arms. If someone had came up to him and told him that he'd be in love with his best friend someday, he probably would have kicked their ass. Now he happily enjoys the millions of chills he feels when Steve whispers in his ear or kisses his neck. He loves it and it was becoming apparent to Soda he was falling in love with Steve. That scared him...

Ponyboy was there to talk if Soda needed someone. No one in the gang knew, but Pony and Johnny. Soda and Steve didn't even worry about the two boys telling anyone. Johnny was good for keeping secrets and everyone figured he could be a millionaire if he decided to start blackmailing people he knew stuff about. Ponyboy kept his trap shut merely to avoid Darry finding out or the rest of the gang. If Darry knew, no doubt he'd run Steve off and then Soda would be an emotional wreck. Pony could see Soda's dependency on Steve. They were always whispering to each other or giving little kisses to one another when Ponyboy wasn't looking or they thought he was in another room. Pony just prayed that Darry wouldn't walk in on them one day because lately those two were pushin' it too close. In the past, Steve and Soda wouldn't dare even look at each other in a suggestive way with Darry in the room, but now they enjoyed the thrill of getting caught Pony guessed. They would smile at each other in a way guys don't smile while Darry would be readin' his paper in the living room or Steve would pin Soda against the wall in the hallway or kitchen while Darry would be watching television and kiss the boy up until Ponyboy would tell them to knock it off in a strained hiss. They'd apologize, but it seemed like a drug to them. Either they were high or horny...Pony guessed the latter. He'd rather they'd be high.

As far as Pony could see they never fought. They were always smiling and laughing about something. On all outward appearances Steve and Soda seemed normal. Their behaviors were no different then they were before they started fooling around. Well, aside from the constant little rendezvous they'd have in places where Darry wasn't around in the house.

Ponyboy was worried though. He was beginning to wonder if Soda was sleeping with Steve. It was late one evening when the young boy couldn't stand it anymore. He got up enough courage to ask Soda while they lay in bed waiting for sleep to take them both over.

"Soda," Pony began with a knot in his stomach. He was on his back staring at the ceiling above.

"Yeah," he replied with his back to his brother lying on his side.

"Do you love Steve?"

Soda smiled in the darkness, "You really want to know?"

"I think you do," Pony answered his own question.

Soda chuckled, "I think you're right."

Pony waited for a minute and then took a deep breath, "Does Steve love you?"

Soda smiled again, "Yes."

Pony's brow furrowed, "Did he tell you he does?"

"He did," Soda responded.

Finally Ponyboy looked at Soda, "Does he say it all the time?"

Sodapop grinned bigger, "As a matter of fact, he does."

Pony held his breath this time, "Do you sleep with him?"

It was this question that made Soda turned around slightly to look at his brother, "That's kinda personal, ain't it?"

"Not if you ain't got nothin' to hide," Pony answered with a parental frown.

Soda gave a nervous laugh, "Ponyboy I'd rather not discuss this part of my life with you. When you get involved with someone-"

"A girl," Pony clarified.

"-a girl, then you'll understand why I choose not to talk about this. Now get some sleep, okay?" Soda turned back around and closed his eyes.

Pony didn't say anything for a while, but he knew Soda wasn't asleep yet. He waited for a moment and then added, "That means you are."

Soda opened his eyes, but did not turn around. It was going to be a long evening, he could feel it.

-

This is a short one, but I'll post up the next one by this evening...sorry!


	10. Oh, My Achin' Hormones!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Ten: Oh, My Achin' Hormones!**

The next morning at the station Soda was trying to fix the transmission on a Chevy when he couldn't stand it anymore. He pitched the tool he was using at the toolbox and turned to Steve who was underneath the other car, a Ford.

"You're not gonna believe what Ponyboy asked me last night."

"What?" a muffled voice answered under the car.

Soda walked over to the Ford and dropped to his knees leaning forward enough to look at Steve, "He asked me if you and I were sleepin' together."

Steve dropped the wrench almost on his face, "What!"

"Yeah, can you believe that?"

Steve thought for a moment, "Ah hell, I guess I'd be wonderin' by now too if I were him."

"I just couldn't believe it. My baby brother is growin' up so fast."

"So, what did you say?" asked Steve fighting the urge to pull Soda under the car with him.

"I told him basically to mind his own business."

Steve smiled, "That wasn't a good answer, Sodapop."

"What do ya mean? Should I have told him the truth?"

Steve pulled himself out from the car and stood up with a hop, "Yeah...we've got nothin' to hide."

Soda stood up as well, "I don't agree. It's none of his business."

"But Soda," Steve started, "You've already answered him by telling him to back off."

Soda frowned, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Steve grabbed a dirty rag sitting on the Ford's bumper and wiped his hands a bit.

Soda walked away toward the Chevy, but then he stopped, "We've been together for three months now, Steve. He's never asked me something like that. I knew it would eventually come, but I didn't know how to answer him."

Steve sighed, "You shoulda just told him the truth, Soda."

"I don't know," Soda said and grabbed one of the tools again. He leaned into the engine of the Chevy going back to work.

Steve started to kneel down to continue his work on the Ford, when he looked up at Soda with pleading eyes, "So, when are we gonna start sleepin' together anyhow?"

Soda stopped working and slowly turned his head to look at Steve, "You really want to badly, huh?"

"You have no idea!" Steve replied.

Soda looked around and then smiled seductively, "How about we start now?"

Steve grinned big, "I'm game!"

"Tell you what," Soda said in a soft tone that made Steve's groin moan, "You close up the station and I'll meet you in the backseat of this here Chevy Impala."

Steve's eyes widened with sheer joy, "Really, Soda?"

Soda smiled with wicked intent, then frowned, "No! We've got work to do!"

Steve felt all the blood drain from his body, "You're gonna kill me, Sodapop Curtis. One of these days you're gonna put me in the hospital."

It wasn't like they didn't fool around together. They had a lot of heavy petting and Steve's even blew Soda a few times. They still hadn't 'gone all the way' because Soda was too apprehensive to. He knew it would be painful and he still wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that with Steve. Yet his body begged him to; he desperately wanted to make Steve happy sexually. Steve was extremely attentive to Soda physically. He was always pleasing the boy making Soda see stars, but he wouldn't allow Soda to give him a blow job for some reason. That surprised Sodapop because he remembers Steve talking about how much he loved it when Evie would do that. Steve would brag about it when it would happen so much so that one time Dally smacked Steve in the face and told him to shut up because he didn't like the mental image of Steve with his dick out. Later on Steve told Soda that Dally was jealous because Sylvia wouldn't suck on his rod.

Soda now stared at the Chevy engine and frowned. Perhaps he was being mean and sexually selfish not allowing his lover to go further. Soda sighed and turned his Steve who was now under the Ford again, "I'm sorry I've been so stubborn."

From under the car Steve stopped working, "That's okay, baby."

"No it's not," Soda replied staring at the ground as if in a trance.

Steve smiled gazing at the oil pan, "I still love you."

Soda grinned, "I know you do. I love you too."

"Soda," Steve began. "I want you to know somethin."

"What's that?"

"Lovin' you makes me feel so damn special."

"Special? How so?"

"All the girls you've been with, they've all said the same thin' at one time or another. How special it is to be with you. You're so drop dead gorgeous, movie-star gorgeous, Soda. They all felt like million bucks bein' loved by you. So do I. You mean everythin' to me, Sodapop. I'd do anythin' for you."

"You're puttin' me up too high on that there pedestal Steve," Soda grinned blushing slightly.

Steve pulled himself from out of the Ford's under carriage. With a smile he strolled up to Soda and wrapped his muscled arms around the boy's waist protectively, "There's no pedestal in the world too high for you, baby."

Soda rolled his dark eyes, "What am I gonna do with you?" He rested his forehead against Steve's and they cuddled each other for a moment there.

Steve spoke first, "I tell what you're gonna do with me, let me roll around in the backseat with ya. I promise to take care of you and love you for as long as you let me. And I hope that's a very long time."

Soda grinned, "You got it bad, don't ya?"

"For you," Steve began, "I got it terminal."

"I thought you said you'd never fall in love and be stuck on someone like a school boy?" Soda chuckled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"That was before I was with you."

The two slipped perfectly into a kiss and their tongues whipped wickedly against each other. Soda couldn't recall such a strong desire to have sex with someone. He didn't want to fight this anymore. He wanted to feel Steve deep within him. Yeah, it would hurt, but it would be worth it.

Stevestarted kissing Soda's neck and nibbling his earlobe sending Soda practically into convulsions. Soda kept his eyes tightly shut taking in all the sensations. He moaned and licked his lips urgently. He could taste Steve without ever having the boy's cock in his mouth. He wanted to have it so badly, but Steve always resisted. He hoped this time his buddy would relent. Hopefully this time he'd get his chance.

"Steve," Soda said in a rushed whisper as he felt millions of chills burst throughout his spine.

All Steve could do was mumble since he was busy sucking on Soda's neck hungrily, "Hmm?"

"Let me, please?"

Steve stopped suddenly, "I can't."

Soda opened his eyes, "Why? I don't understand!"

Steve looked around the station, "Almost time to close up shop, Soda. Let's try to finish up these two bitches." Steve pointed to the cars quickly and sat down on the ground to start working underneath the Ford again.

Soda closed his eyes bitterly, "You're wrong, ya know."

"Bout what?" Steve replied while doing work.

"I'm the one who's gonna end up in the hospital!" Soda snapped and faced the Chevy's motor with a frown.

Steve chuckled, "Well, well, well...hurts don't it?"

"Shut up."

-

My head is swimming in plot bunnies! Must write/type faster!


	11. The Black Sheep Spills the Beans

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Eleven: The Black Sheep Spills the Beans**

Darry came home in a mood. Ponyboy steered clear as much as he could. His older brother was not pleasant to be around when he was ticked off. It didn't take much for Pony to do to make matters worse with Darry when he was like this. Pony stayed in his room and read one of his books. Soda prepared dinner as usual, but thoughts of Steve were not far out of his mind. When Soda called Pony to the dinner table, Darry growled at Pony for not helping Soda.

"I was doin' homework," Pony fibbed as he poured himself some milk.

"You should have done that earlier," Darry said in a low, disappointed tone.

Soda tried to smooth things out, "It's all fine. There's nothin' to makin' burgers."

"Still," Darry insisted, "He shoulda helped you."

Pony glared at his older brother. Soda cleared his throat and Ponyboy's eyes darted to look at Soda. Sodapop smiled and winked at Pony, "Made your burger just the way you like it."

Pony only nodded and stared at his plate. He had too many questions in his head about Soda and his so-called boyfriend. Pony could not for the life of him understand what Soda saw in him. Although Steve was making a sincere attempt to be nice to the younger Curtis, Pony still didn't trust him. He saw Soda less and less. When Soda had free time he was always with Steve now. Before the two boys would go visit Sandy and Evie, but now Ponyboy figured they were busy making time together somewhere out of public sight. At least Pony hoped they were out of public sight.

Darry noticed his little brother's lack of interest in his food, "Stop daydreamin' and eat your supper!"

Pony looked at Darry. He wanted to smack him in the mouth so bad, but he knew Darry would tear him apart and all Soda would probably do is run away and cry for Steve. Ponyboy felt totally alone. He never had Darry to talk to even before their parents died, but now he didn't have Soda either. The one person he felt confident and secure with was no longer there. Lately Pony had been pouring his heart out with Johnny, but Johnny wasn't there all the time. Besides, poor Johnny had his own problems to deal with.

"Darry, he'll eat when he's ready," Soda tried to intervene.

"By the time he starts it'll be cold," Darry hissed.

"Then I'll just toss it in the oven for a bit and it'll be warm again," Soda responded.

Pony felt his blood boil. If he only knew about Soda's little love interest. If Darry knew that Soda was foolin' around with Steve-O maybe Ponyboy wouldn't be the bad one in the family for once. Pony was sick of being the one Darry constantly beat up on verbally. He figured Darry would love to knock him around if he could, but any one of those bastards from the state would gleefully send Pony and Sodapop to the boy's home for sure. So Darry held it all in and the only way it could come out was to ream his baby brother every chance he got. Even if Pony did good, Darry would say he could do better. It was 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' for Pony. But for Soda...well, that was different. Soda was the perfect one in Darry's eyes. He was smarter and just plain better. Soda could walk on water as far as Darry was concerned. Pony was sick of it. He was tired of being the black sheep. He wanted desperately to tell his older brother about Soda and Steve. It was only a matter of time.

Pony got up and left the table. He heard Darry hollerin' at him, but he didn't turn around. Pony high tailed it to the porch for some fresh air. He knew that Soda would settle Darry down quick enough. Every once in a blue moon Darry would go after Pony, but most of the time all it took was some soft talk from Sodapop and Darry would cool off. Sure enough Pony heard Darry's voice lower and Soda slowly opened the screen door and called out to Ponyboy, "Hey, you comin' back in?"

"No," Pony replied as he lit a cigarette.

"I thought you quit?" asked Soda.

"Changed my mind," Pony replied sarcastically.

Soda sighed, looked over his shoulder and then joined Pony on the porch, "Listen kiddo, I know you're tired of Darry yellin' at you and all-"

"I'm tired of bein' the one Darry pisses on every time he feels like it!" Pony snapped in a strained whisper so Darry wouldn't hear.

"Don't say that," Soda said softly and put his arm around Ponyboy.

Pony flinched and pulled away. He quickly looked at Soda, "Don't do that."

Soda lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It never use to bother you."

Pony took a hard hit off his cigarette, "Well it does now."

"Okay," Soda replied and backed away from Ponyboy. "I'll leave you alone."

Pony didn't respond and he wanted to kick himself for it. He hated being mean to Soda, but he was tired of keeping this huge secret from Darry. Darry lived day in and day out like everything was the same. He barked at Ponyboy for stupid things and praised Soda for even dumber reasons. He was tired of being reprimanded for the things Darry thought he did wrong in his life. It was time Soda got a little reprimanding from Darrel.

Ponyboy stayed on the porch listening to Darry grumble and moan about everything and the familiar clinks and clanks of dinner ware being washed and put away by Soda. It wasn't long that Steve was over to pick up Soda. Steve walked up all smiles and greeted Pony with a cheerful hello. Pony only lit another cig. As Soda and Steve left for the evening, Soda turned to Ponyboy and smiled weakly, "I put your dinner in the oven on low. If you still don't want it, turn off the oven please."

Pony only stared at him, "Sure."

Steve became a little protective over Soda, "What's goin' on?"

Soda hushed him, "Nothin'...let's go."

Steve looked at Ponyboy, "You gotta problem, kid?"

"Until you leave," Pony said as a matter of fact.

"Ponyboy..." Soda sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nah, nah..." Steve began. "I wanna hear what's wrong."

Soda grabbed Steve's jacket, "Let's go. We'll talk about it later." He pulled his buddy to the car and Pony heard Steve cursing under his breath. He mumbled something about going to the garage to pick up some of his money he forgot and before long the two drove away.

Pony sat there on the porch contemplating when it would be a good time to talk to Darry. He knew in Darry's state of mind the man would explode when he found out that Steve Randle was fucking his little brother. Ponyboy knew they were sleepin' together. Soda didn't try to deny it. Pony knew they were doing it. Pony took the last hit off the cigarette and entered the house. Darry was sitting in his chair reading the sports page. Ponyboy deliberately closed the front door hard to get his brother's attention and to also get Darry up in a mood.

BANG!

The newspaper fell to the ground as Darry stood up in a rage, "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't slam the door!"

"Darry, we have to talk."

"You have to go to bed! You've got school tomorrow!"

"It's about Soda."

Darry stopped yelling and sat back down on the chair with a concerned face just like Ponyboy thought he would. His older brother's instant distress over Soda only annoyed Ponyboy more. He rolled his eyes and waited.

Darry looked down at the ground with worry, "What is it? Did he lose his job? Is it Sandy? What's wrong?"

Half of Ponyboy was grinning inside and the other half was holding its breath, "He's havin' an affair."

Darry looked at Pony annoyed, "And you've got a problem with him cheatin' on Sandy?"

"Nah, I don't care about that. He broke up with Sandy already."

Darry's eyebrows rose, "He what?"

"He broke up with her so he could be with his current thing."

"Thing? What thing?"

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to stop, but Pony couldn't, "He's foolin' around with Steve."

-

Sorry I wasn't able to post this up earlier, ya'll! Had to go get a new battery for the car! Ugh! New chapter will be up tonight! Stay tuned! ;)


	12. The Lovers are Confronted

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twelve: The Lovers are Confronted**

Darry Curtis felt every part of his body grow cold and numb. His baby brother just told him that Sodapop had a new love interest and it wasn't a girl. Soda was messing around with Steve. Sixteen year old Sodapop was with...

"Are you sure?" Darry managed to say as he felt his heartbeat increase.

"I saw 'em. Both Johnny and I saw 'em at the garage in the backseat of one of the cars they were workin' on. They were kissin' and goofin' around. Soda and I talked later and I asked him if Steve loved him and he said he did. I asked Soda if he was in love with Steve and he said he was-"

Darry was pacing the floor like a nervous lion locked in a cage. He held up one hand to indicate he wanted Pony to stop talking. The younger Curtis obeyed and said nothing. He watched Darry get more and more angry. When the time seemed right Ponyboy said one last thing, "I heard Steve say they were goin' to the garage to pick up somethin' tonight."

Darry tore out of the house and into his truck. Ponyboy watched his older brother drive off in a rage he'd never seen before. Well, now Soda was the bad seed in the family, but strangely enough Pony was getting no satisfaction from telling Darry. If anything he felt guilty. Now he wished he could warn Soda somehow so the two boys could get the hell out of there before Darry arrived. He nervously went into the kitchen and turned off the oven. He left the food inside. His desire to eat eluded him.

When Darry pulled into the DX Station's lot he saw Steve's car there and the lights on in the garage. Darry got out of his truck and ran for the office door. He wasn't surprised to find it open with the keys still stuck in the lock. Darry walked into the garage through the door seeing Soda standing over the Chevy he'd been working on earlier in the day and Steve only a few feet from him watching Soda. Soda caught sight of Darry and grinned, "What are you doin' here?"

Darry sailed past Sodapop and headed straight for Steve. Steve turned to face Darry and he could see the rage in the man's eyes. Before Steve knew it he'd been punched right below the left eye and his body slammed into the cement below with Darry standing over him maliciously. Soda grabbed Darry quickly, "Darry no!"

For the first time in his life, Darrel took a fistful of Soda's shirt and slammed the boy against the grill of the Chevy causing Soda to yelp. Darry growled at his precious brother, "I know about you! I know what you've been doin! It's gonna stop now!"

"Darry..." Soda tried to say, but the pain in his back made him bite his bottom lip.

"Get your ass in the truck! NOW!" Darry screamed at Soda and shoved the boy away from Steve and toward the door. Soda stumbled and tried not to fall on the floor. He pulled himself up and looked at Steve. The boy was still on the ground holding his head in his hands.

Darry hissed at Steve, "Don't you touch my brother, don't you look at him, speak to him or think about him! Stay away!"

Soda tried to step forward, "Steve..."

"Get in the car! Just shut up and get in the car!" Darry yelled and pointed to the door.

"Darry, please!" Soda cried.

Finally Steve stood up. The skin under his left eye was dark red and swelling up fast, "Okay Darrel, you wanna fight me? Come on, then. Let's fight."

"Steve, don't...don't get him started!" Soda begged.

Darry sneered, "You stupid, sorry-ass, stuck up, little prick! Who the hell do you think you're fucken with?"

"You're not gonna come between me and Soda, Darrel. I won't let you."

Darry laughed, "And I guess you think you're gonna stop me?"

"If I have to," Steve replied knowing full well he was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp if the two ended up in a rumble.

Soda grabbed his older brother's arm, "Darry, please! Let's just go to the car! Come on!"

Darry still staring at Steve pulled his arm away, "Ya know, I've been wantin' to kick your ass, boy. Been wantin' to for a long time."

"Come and get your wish then," Steve replied sarcastically.

Darry stepped forward but then stopped. He smirked, "You're not worth the trouble of gettin' reported to the cops for assault and then some hotshot from the welfare office will come and take my brothers away. Screw you, Randle."

Darrel Curtis began to walk out of the garage and back to the office. He grabbed Soda's arm and pulled the boy along with him. Soda looked back once and finally exited the building walking quickly to Darry's waiting truck. The two young men climbed in and Soda heaved a heavy sigh not looking forward to be verbally torn apart by Darrel. This was usually Ponyboy's territory and Soda wasn't interested in treading on unfamiliar ground. He winced at the pain in his lower back. There would definitely be a bruise there by morning.

Darry fired up the engine and began to drive away when he noticed an old, black clunker of a Plymouth drive into the lot. When it stopped out jumped Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny. The three greasers could see Sodapop in the front seat with Soda looking far from his usual chipper self. His head was down and his demeanor was stagnant.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Darry growled getting ready for a confrontation.

Soda merely looked at Darry and then up at the boys coming their direction. He wanted to be with Steve. This whole evening was bullshit to him. He knew Steve was hurting both emotionally and physically. Soda wanted to be there to comfort him, to talk to him. Sodapop held back the lump in his throat. Pony always said you never cry in front of Darrel and up until now Soda always thought Pony was wrong. Now he knew otherwise. Soda had never seen Darry so angry, so offended. He didn't expect his brother to be supportive, but he thought the man could at least be tolerate of his and Steve's feelings for each other as long as they didn't express their feelings in front of the gang. Sodapop reminded himself to kick his own ass later.

Two-Bit, Pony and Johnnycake were closer. Two-Bit looked oddly serious and that was a rarity for the wise cracker of the gang. He never took things seriously. Life was just too damn funny to him. His creed in life was booze, broads and banter. All the other emotions took a backseat. Darry never usually gave what Two-Bit had to say a second thought. Darrel didn't have much respect for the guy. He'd back him up in a rumble, but he wouldn't take any guff from an unemployed, usually intoxicated, eighteen year old grease head.

"Mathews, I strongly advise you to mind your own business," Darry hissed out the window.

Two-Bit approached the truck undaunted, "If it involves anyone in the gang, it is my business."

"Not this time," Darrel replied quickly.

Two-Bit glanced at Soda and could see the boy was shaken. He looked back at Darry, "Looks like to me you've gotten Soda all up in a storm."

"He'll live," Darry said.

Soda shot Darry a look of anger. He was sick of this and would not be bossed around by his big brother who was a 'queer-hater.' Soda jumped out of the truck and ran back to the office. Darrel screamed out the window, "Get your ass back here, boy!"

Two-Bit stared at Darry, "Leave him alone. He's not a kid anymore. It's a good thing I came by the house. I picked up Johnnycake and we thought we'd take Pony out cruisin' with us. Pony told us everything. Thank God he did, too."

Darry turned off the motor, got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, "I told you to mind your own business! This is my kid brother we're talkin' about, Mathews! His whole future is at stake here!"

"His future? Christ Darrel, it's not like he's pregnant or anything!" Two-Bit chuckled. The young man's humor always rose to the occasion no matter the level of tension.

Darry shoved his finger in Two-Bit's face, "Back off!"

"No," Two-Bit replied without even blinking his eyes. He stared hard into Darry's cold, blue pools. Two-Bit would not budge and Darry was shocked to see the young man stand up to him. Usually the only one who did that was Dally, but even he relented if Darrel looked pissed off enough.

Darry huffed and walked toward the office door. He wanted to get Soda, ring his neck and then go home. He had work tomorrow and he couldn't believe his little brother's behavior. All Darry could think about was what their parents' would say if they knew Sodapop was...was...like that. Their father would be so disappointed and their mother, an embarrassed wreck. What kind of future did that kind of relationship hold? As far as Darry was concerned, none. The only thing they could get out of that relationship is misery and strife. No way, not his brother. Darrel was determined to talk Soda out of this. If he had to hit the boy a couple of times, well, so be it. Tough love, that's what it's called. Darry was convinced he was doing the right thing.

-

Due to the added sexual implied content of the previous chapters and from what the **plot bunnies** have told me about **future chapters**, I changed the rating to "M" instead of "T." **Thank you** to my buddy who gave me **great** advice! **You rock!**


	13. TwoBit to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Thirteen: Two-Bit to the Rescue**

Darry entered the garage with a fierce look in his eyes. The cold blue stare he usually had was worse. He saw Soda and Steve at the end of the room forehead to forehead. Soda's arms were wrapped protectively around Steve's neck. Sodapop turned slightly and saw his big brother coming. Soda's grip got tighter and Steve turned his head to look at Darry, his eye nearly closed from the swelling.

"Soda," Darry hollered, "Get your butt back to the truck or so help me-"

"Maybe you're the one who ought a back off Darrel," said Two-Bit from behind Darry.

Darry spun around, his fist swung in a direct threat, "Stay out of this Mathews!"

"You gonna hit me too?" Two-Bit grinned feeling no fear.

Ponyboy and Johnny carefully walked into the garage seeing Two-Bit stand against the bigger, stronger greaser who spent what little free time he had lifting weights and exercising for hours. If Darry hit Two-Bit it wasn't going to be pretty. Darry was in a full rage and his strength was only stronger than it's ever been. Two-Bit was taking a hell of a chance. Just like Steve did a few moments before.

"Darry, I'm not goin' with you," Soda protested still holding Steve close.

Darry turned back around and glared at Sodapop, "I don't think you understand the circumstance here. I ordered you to get back in the truck. I didn't give you the option to choose!"

Soda rarely frowned or cried, but he felt helpless with his older brother looking at him so angrily and with such disgust. Darry had always thought the world of Soda and he knew that was all coming to a shattering end like glass hitting the pavement. It hurt Soda to think of Darry embarrassed by him or ashamed. But Sodapop had to stand up for his and Steve's relationship. He wanted so much to have a romantic, strong, loving relationship with Sandy. Sweet, little Sandy who was always smelled so pretty, but too many times she'd pushed him away about getting serious. He wanted to marry her and thought of them with a family more times then not. Sandy always changed the subject and Soda was getting concerned she was hiding something from him. Even when he broke up with her, she looked distraught over something, but still she never said over what. Despite the problems he had with Sandy, that was the kind of relationship he could share in the open. Darry would be proud of it and accept it. Things were different now. Somewhere along the way Sodapop found being close to his best friend, Steve, was just as warm and exciting as being with Sandy. In many ways, it was better. Steve made Soda feel so special and complete. Steve was constantly whispering loving words in Soda's ear and Soda loved it. He would gather Soda up in his arms all romantic like just how the books and movies described it. It sent millions of shivers down Soda's spine and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had to be with Steve. Steve was a part of him now and forever. If Darry or anyone else didn't like it, too damn bad.

Tears filled up Soda's eyes, "I heard you, Darrel. I don't care what you said or will ever say. I'm sorry you're ashamed of me. I'm sorry if I've ruined the family. I'm not perfect. I'm not supposed to be. I'm not gonna stand here and tell you that this relationship is right or wrong. It is what it is and it's all I've got. I'm gonna protect it. I've got to. Protect it from people like you who want to knock us down for how we feel. Sorry Darrel, this is one family battle you're not gonna win."

Two-Bit smiled, "Here, here."

Darry was completely lost. He turned to Two-Bit with wild eyes, "What the hell? You're agreein' with him?"

Two-Bit stood up taller, "Yes I am."

Ponyboy frowned while Johnny smiled slightly.

"And deep down," Two-Bit continued, "You agree with him too."

Darry grabbed Two-Bit by the color of his black, leather jacket.

"Darry, no!" yelled Sodapop.

Darry hissed close at Two-Bit's face, "I would never agree to a partnership like that one. All they're ever gonna do is fight everyone else. They'll have to live in secrecy for the rest of their lives if they wanna live peacefully. They'll be miserable and end up alone. Their friendship will be severed because they won't be able to look at each other again. It will ruin them."

"Maybe," Two-Bit nodded calmly despite the fact that Darrel Curtis had pulled him up slightly off the ground. "But maybe they'll be happier than they've ever known? What if livin' in secrecy doesn't bother them? Oh sure, it will get old after time, but just what if for the time bein' they don't mind bein' together in secret? Is that somethin' for you to decide? Your opinion is that they're not thinkin' clearly, right?"

Darry slowly let Two-Bit go, "That's exactly what I think."

Two-Bit nodded again, "You're probably right. But Darry, that doesn't mean that you can do the thinkin' for them."

Darry smirked, "Oh, so they're goin' through some type of phase?"

"Well-"

"Somethin' they'll grow out of?"

"No," Two-Bit replied. "No, it's much heavier than that."

"No shit," Darry snapped.

Two-Bit looked at Soda and Steve as the two boys watched on looking worried and on the defense. He felt sorry for them. Not a pity sorry, but a sincere sorry. He had a secret or two of his own that he knew old Darrel Curtis would never understand. Two-Bit could relate to Steve and Soda's situation. Well, he was never with another guy, but he had a crush on one. It was a guy he could never tell. Instead of being flattered he knew he'd be pissed or insulted. It was why Two-Bit felt compelled to stick up for Steve and Sodapop. If he couldn't have a relationship like that, he'd protect and support someone else's.

Steve looked down at the ground and Soda watched him sadly. They both stayed silent, waiting for the next verbal assault from Darrel or from whomever else who decided they wanted to take a shot. They held on to each other for strength. It was the only defense they had at the moment.

Darrel was tired. He just wanted to get home. He could not allow Soda to stay here. The boy was only sixteen and he was not old enough to be out late, besides if the cops saw him doing something he shouldn't with another greaser, they'd happily take the boy away. If Darrel didn't enforce the law at home, the state would step in. Darry sighed, "We have to get home, Soda. Don't fight me no more. Get in the truck. If you try to stay here and the state finds out you're defyin' me, they'll put you and Pony in a boy's home for sure. And this little fling you're havin' with Steve will be a memory."

Sodapop looked at Darry quickly almost offensively.

Steve said in a soft, low tone, "You better go, Soda. I don't want you in any more trouble. It's okay. I'll be fine. Go on."

Soda studied Steve's eyes, searching. He finally nodded and embraced Steve for a final time that evening.

"I love you," Soda whispered near Steve's ear. He meant it only for Steve to hear but the garage was so silent, Darry and the others heard the boy as well.

Steve smiled even though it hurt his eye to do so, "I love you too."

Two-Bit stepped forward, "Darry why don't you take Pony and Johnny back to the house and I'll take Soda."

Darry huffed, "You'll take your sweet time bringin' him back."

"No, I'll be right behind you," Two-Bit smiled.

"You wanna talk to Soda," Darry said with annoyance.

"I wanna talk to Soda," Two-Bit repeated with a grin.

Darry turned to Sodapop, "Fine. You get in the car with Two-Bit. Say goodnight to your boyfriend." Darry stomped out of the garage slamming the office door as he went. Ponyboy and Johnny stared at Steve and Soda for a second and then followed Darry.

Two-Bit smiled, "Okay love birds, say goodbye for now." He walked into the office to give Steve and Soda some privacy.

"I'm so sorry," Soda said softly and kissed Steve's bruised cheek.

"Ah, I'll live baby," Steve smiled slightly.

"He's an asshole," Soda looked down.

Steve raised up Soda's head with his finger under the boy's chin, "He's your brother and he's protectin' you."

Soda smiled with defeat, "Is that what you call it?"

Steve grinned back and kissed Soda softly upon the lips. They slowly grinded their mouths together, slightly open. Steve supported Soda's head in his hand and he tilted Soda's head back to take more of the boy in. Steve's tongue pushed its way inside of Soda's mouth. Soda did not protest. Over and over their tongues glided against each other sending both boys over the sexual edge. Soda moaned under Steve's spell. For some reason this kiss was sweeter than all the others. Why? It felt so good and so right. It was softer, yet more intense. It was deeper, but more tender. Usually they kissed rough and hurried. Normally their private times together were mixed with forceful hands and passionate kisses. They always acted like their time together was racing a fire, but now they kissed each other unhurriedly. They felt like there was time. There was more than enough time. Even though Darry was waiting, Two-Bit was waiting, Pony and Johnny were waiting, there was time. This kiss was something different. It was theirs and even after their lips parted, it would go on forever.

Two-Bit leaned in the door frame. He could see the boys were in a serious smooch, but he knew Darrel would start honking his horn soon enough and that would ruin their moment more then if Two-Bit were to say something, "Guys, come on now. Call it a night."

Steve ended the kiss, but neither of them opened their eyes. They just held each other taking in the sound of one another's breaths. Soda loved it when Steve and he were like this. It was so damn personal. He loved feeling Steve's heart beating against his chest. Soda took it all in, but too soon Steve pulled away, "Okay baby, I'll see you soon. I hope."

Soda opened his eyes, "You'll see me tomorrow."

"I hope."

Soda smiled, "No one is gonna keep me from you."

Steve grinned slightly, "No, no one."

With a quick, harder kiss Soda laid one on Steve's lips, "Love you." He let go and walked across the garage. He turned around once at the doorway and winked at Steve.

"Love you back," Steve replied winking as well.

"See you tomorrow," Soda said as he left the area.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Steve said to himself. "I hope."

-

Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but I was out of town today!


	14. TwoBit's Two Year Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Fourteen: Two-Bit's Two Year Secret**

As Sodapop walked to Two-Bit's car he could feel Darrel's eyes upon him. He flipped up his collar and shoved his hands in his pockets. The night was chillier than it usually was. Probably because most of these past nights he'd spent it in Steve's arms. Soda wasn't sure.

Two-Bit started up the motor. He looked at Soda with a grin, "Okay kid?"

"I will be when this night is over," Soda replied with a weary smile.

"You think it's not over with yet?"

"Nah, Darry will start in on me when we get home."

Two-Bit began to follow Darry as he pulled the car onto the road, "No he won't."

Soda chuckled, "Sure."

"I won't let him."

Sodapop looked at Two-Bit, "You gonna hang out for a while?"

"I'm gonna sleep there," Two-Bit announced.

For the first time in hours, Soda laughed, "Oh Darry's gonna love that!"

"It's good to hear you laugh, kid."

Soda grinned again, "Thanks, Two-Bit...for everythin'. You really stuck up for us back there. I never thought you'd be so understanding. I thought you'd think we was crazy. You're always surprisin' us."

"You didn't do anythin' wrong."

Again Sodapop looked at Two-Bit, "I know."

A few minutes of silence passed between the two greasers. Sodapop was the one to speak first, "Darry...he won't see it that way. He thinks we're wrong. He thinks we're stupid. I know he does."

Two-Bit took a quick glance at Soda who was staring out the window as if in a trance. Lights and shadows casted upon Soda's face through the glass as the car passed signals and street lights on the way home.

Soda continued, "He probably figures I'm just a dumb kid who has no idea what I'm doin.' But I do, Two-Bit. I know exactly what I'm doin' and who I'm doin' it with. I know Steve and I could be jeopardizin' our friendship. I'm well aware that if he and I don't work out that our friendship might be bust. But we don't care. What we have right now is worth that risk. I've never been more happy with someone. Even if we do love in secret, that's fine by us. It's nobody's business but ours." Soda finally turned to look at Two-Bit with pleading eyes, "Do you think we're stupid?"

Two-Bit smiled, "I think you're in love and sometimes that makes you do irrational things. They're not stupid, but impulsive. But you know, that's what makes bein' in love so fun. I know one thing, I envy you."

Sodapop grinned and looked down at his lap. He hadn't realized he'd been twisting his open, flannel shirt over and over in his hands. Soda chucked again, "Bein' in love makes you crazy."

"I still envy you," Two-Bit replied.

Soda could see they were almost home. He wanted to talk to Two-Bit more. Having only Ponyboy to talk to has been hard. His little brother was far from understanding and encouraging. Most of the time Pony would frown or grimace when Soda tried to tell him about his and Steve's feelings. The thought came to Soda that Pony had to be the one to tell Darry about them. Johnny would never do that. Still, despite the fact that Ponyboy might have, Soda knew it would have came out in the open eventually. Soda hated fighting with his family and he didn't want to begin a new battle confronting Ponyboy about this. He had Two-Bit to talk to now anyway. Two-Bit was so patient and supportive. He was the last person, other than Dally, that he thought would react this way. Two-Bit had always been the goof-ball. He could never take anything with a straight face. He was definitely the most unlikely hero, but nonetheless Two-Bit Mathews stood his ground and challenged Darry to start using his heart instead of his fists. Soda was dying to talk to Two-Bit alone.

"I'm glad you're spendin' the night, Two-Bit" Soda sighed.

"I'll bet."

"No seriously," Soda grinned. "I want us to talk more. I mean, if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," Two-Bit said.

"Cool," Soda smiled. He felt calm even though he was away from Steve. He put his head back and yawned as Two-Bit's old Plymouth pulled up to the Curtis house.

Two-Bit shut off the motor, turned to Soda and said, "I just wish you'd came to me to talk."

Soda looked down again, "Me too."

"Who have you been talkin' to?"

Soda smiled, but was still looking down, "Ponyboy."

Two-Bit chuckled, "That must have been awkward."

"It was worse," Soda laughed with Two-Bit. "He acted like my relationship with Steve was like an autopsy."

Two-Bit busted up, "That's a hell of a way to put it, Soda."

"That's what he looked like when I'd talk to him; like he was drinkin' lemon juice."

Two-Bit started to get out of the car still laughing, "Okay, that's better!"

Soda laughed with him even when he saw Darry glaring at him. He felt more confident with Two-Bit there. It was okay if Darry wanted to have it off with him. Sodapop didn't feel so alone.

Darry, Ponyboy and Johnny went into the house while Soda and Two-Bit walked up the steps slowly. Before they reached the front door, Two-Bit reached out his hand and grabbed Soda's arm, "I wanna tell you somethin' but you've gotta swear never to tell your brothers."

"No, I'll never tell."

Two-Bit pulled Soda aside toward the corner of the porch. He got close to Sodapop and whispered, "I've got a big secret that I've been carryin' around with me for years, Soda. I've never told a soul livin' or dead. I've been so afraid of anyone findin' out."

"I'm sorry you've been alone," Soda began to say, but Two-Bit stopped him.

"Listen, I've...I've..." Two-Bit sighed. "I have feelings for your brother Darrel."

Soda's eyes widened.

Two-Bit continued, "I know, I know, how stupid can I get right? Well, pretty damn stupid actually. I've had a crush on him for two years. Now that's about as stupid as it gets."

Soda smiled as he came out of the shock he'd felt an instant ago, "You're not stupid, Two-Bit. You're amazin'."

"Yeah," Two-Bit agreed, "Amazingly stupid!"

Soda laughed and shook his head, "No! No, that's not what I meant!"

Darry pushed open the screen door and stepped out onto the darkened porch, "You two gonna stay outside all night?"

Two-Bit grinned, "Depends on how hospitable you're gonna be Darrel."

Soda tried not to smile, but failed.

"Get in the house," Darry growled.

"Fine," Two-Bit replied and walked forward. "By the way, I'm sleepin' over."

Darry moved out of his way, "You and Soda can fight over the couch then. Johnny is sleepin' here too. He's gonna be with Pony in his room."

Soda looked at Ponyboy. They've always slept together in the same bed since they were little. Why, all of the sudden, have things changed?

Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me. Usually though Johnny and I fight over the couch."

Darry looked at Soda, "I'd rather Soda slept out here until I can get him his own bed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Soda snapped.

"Soda," Two-Bit tried to pull Soda away from the confrontation, but failed.

"What is it, Darrel?" asked Soda. "Do you think I'm some kinda pervert? You think I'm gonna molest my little brother 'cause I'm a fag? Is that what you're thinkin?"

Pony put his head down not wanting to hear Soda say anymore.

"No!" yelled Darry. "Just shut up and don't call yourself that!"

Johnny looked down. He hated it when folks fought. He especially hated it when it was the Curtis family. They were always so close and Johnny couldn't stand it when they would yell at each other. Worse, Johnny wasn't use to hearing or seeing Soda and Darry fight. Johnny could see that Two-Bit wouldn't be able to calm this down, so he thought he'd step up to the plate. If Darry yelled at him, he'd leave. Johnny took a deep breath, "Please don't fight no more. Ya'll are too close to fight like this."

Darry quickly looked at Johnny to begin an argument, but his facial features softened when he saw who it was who said the words. Soda's face softened as well. Two-Bit smiled while Ponyboy put his head down again as if in guilt. After all, Pony started this whole mess. If he'd just been understanding like Johnny had instructed him to be in the first place, Darry wouldn't be losing his mind at the very young age of twenty.

"You're right Johnny," Darry replied with a quiet voice. "Let's just go to bed and we'll talk about this later." Darry looked at Soda with a nod. Soda looked up at his brother completely hurt. Soda shook his head and the tears returned. He wasn't sure if it was Darry who shuffled around the sleeping arrangements or if it was Ponyboy's request. Either way, he felt like he'd been kicked out of the family circle...permanently.


	15. Darry's All Alone, Soda

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Fifteen: Darry's All Alone, Soda**

Feeling horribly isolated, Soda stayed in his parent's old bedroom, which Darry kept like a memorial, sitting on the floor while everyone retired for the night. He waited until he didn't hear Darry's voice anymore and Johnny and Ponyboy went to bed. When the coast seemed clear, Sodapop got up and entered the family room. Two-Bit was sitting there on the couch thumbing through a magazine. He looked up with a smile and tossed the mag on the coffee table.

"There you are," Two-Bit said in a loud voice. Two-Bit wasn't good at being quiet.

"Keep it down," Soda whispered. "I don't want Darry to come out here and glare at me."

"Oh, he's just an old grump," Two-Bit waved off the door to Darry's room.

Soda laughed as quietly as he could, "You got that right!"

"So," Two-Bit began. "You wanna talk?"

Soda nodded. He thought for a moment and then motioned for the front door, "Let's go on the porch and talk. I don't want anyone to hear us."

Two-Bit winked, "Right...privacy so no one hears us! Gotcha!"

"Hush up!" Soda said quick with a grin.

The two young men opened the front door carefully and sat upon an old, beat up couch that Mrs. Curtis wanted to throw away after Mr. Curtis bought a new one, but it never was. Darry left it there since it held so many memories from when he was little. Besides it gave Johnny or any of the others in the gang a place to crash if they had no where to go.

Two-Bit and Sodapop sat for a moment or two while they both searched inside on how to begin the conversation. It was Soda who spoke first, "Three years, huh?"

"What?"

"You've had feelin's for Darry for three years?"

Two-Bit shook his head looking around uncomfortably for Darry or Ponyboy, "Two years." He figured Johnny could handle it, but he'd die if Darry, Pony or Dally knew about it. Where the hell was Dally anyway?

"Hey, have you heard any word on Dally?" asked Two-Bit trying to change the subject.

Soda shook his head understanding what Two-Bit was trying to do. "Last I'd heard he'd been gettin' in trouble with Shepard again."

Two-Bit laughed, "Those two! Maybe they're holdin' back feelin's' huh?"

Soda grinned, "Now that would be the shocker of the century!"

"How long?" asked Two-Bit.

"Huh?"

"How long have you and Steve been together?"

"Oh, ah about three months almost four."

"Wow," Two-Bit said.

Soda smiled and stared straight ahead at the house across the street.

"I heard you tell him that you loved him," Two-Bit spoke.

Soda grinned again, "I do."

"Who started it?"

"Steve."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed he'd been actin' strange lately."

"You did?"

"Yep, I also noticed that he'd stare at you more and more."

"How did you know it was love?"

"I didn't."

Soda smiled, "What did you think it was?"

"Honestly, I thought it was puppy love, nothing serious. Like he was fightin' somethin."

"He was."

"You make him happy, Soda. I can see that."

"And he makes me happy too."

"Yeah," Two-Bit smiled. "So how in the hell can that be wrong?"

Soda shrugged, "Beats the shit out of me."

"Do you think Pony hates you?"

Soda's brow furrowed as he thought of Ponyboy, "Our relationship has been goin' down hill ever since he found out. I feel like I'm losin' him more and more. I miss my brother. He's shut me out, Two-Bit. I never thought this could happen to us. We were always so close. Worse, I know he was the one who told Darrel. Johnny wouldn't have."

"He was the one," Two-Bit said in a sad voice. "But he regretted it afterward. When Johnny and I got here he practically was in hysterics telling Johnny what he'd done and that was how I found out. He said he was sick of Darry puttin' him down and praisin' you all the time. He wanted Darrel to know so he'd be mad at you for once. It all sounds stupid, but he's just a kid, Soda."

Soda felt anger come on, but dismissed it. Pony was a passionate kid and emotionally he was more like Darrel than he realized. But isn't that always like it is? You always end up emulating the qualities you can't stand in other family members. Sodapop just let it go. So what if Pony told Darry. Maybe he did Soda a favor? Well, poor Steve wouldn't see it that way. Poor guy couldn't see very well now literally. Soda shook his head, "I can't believe Ponyboy would do that? I thought he understood?"

"He can't, Soda. He's just a kid and he's never been close with Steve from the beginning. It's natural for Pony to be distant. Besides, this entire situation is not the same as you bein' with Sandy or any other girl for that matter. You're with a guy and that's gonna take time. Not just time for Pony, but Darry too. You're a close family and your brothers will come around eventually. I know they will." Two-Bit put his arm around Sodapop who tried to hold back his frustration. Soda nodded and leaned in toward Two-Bit resting his head upon the older greaser's shoulder.

Suddenly Two-Bit grinned big, "It's a good thing your brothers asleep."

"Which one?" asked Soda.

"The big one," Two-Bit replied. "Otherwise he'd think I was makin' a move on you."

Soda looked up at Two-Bit and started broke up laughing, "Leave it to you to find humor in any situation, Two-Bit Mathews."

"Hey, that's my job around here, Sodapop. That's my job."

Soda closed his eyes and felt really tired for the first time in the evening. Maybe it was because he felt safe being near Two-Bit. He was so comfortable he was getting sleepy. He hoped things would look better in the morning. He would get ready for work and see Steve in a few hours. That made Soda smile.

Two-Bit nudged him, "Hey, don't knock out on me."

"I'm not knockin' out."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"We did."

"Oh," Two-Bit replied. "Then let's go back inside and go to sleep. You take the couch."

Suddenly Sodapop woke up, "No, I want you to take it."

"Nah, you're the workin' boy! You take it!"

"Please Two-Bit, you've helped me so much tonight and you've made me feel so much better, I want you to take the couch."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Ain't this a bitch? Usually Johnny and I are fightin' about WHO deserves the couch more while you are forcin' me to take it!"

"I insist," Soda smiled standing up. He reached out his hand extending it to Two-Bit, "Come on."

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, Soda."

Soda grabbed Two-Bit's hand and tried to pull him up, "No, that's my spot."

Two-Bit stood up finally but didn't move, "Did Steve tell you how he felt or did he just show you?"

Soda thought for a moment, "He showed me."

"Wow," Two-Bit commented, "That takes guts."

"Why? Are you thinkin' of showin' my brother?"

Two-Bit laughed, "It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens, boy!"

Soda frowned, "Then how is he supposed to know?"

"Him knowin' is not where I want it to go!" Two-Bit cried.

"If you don't tell him then he won't know how you feel, Two-Bit. You'll never have a chance with him," Soda replied.

"Do you hear yourself? That's crazy talk, Soda! If he ever finds out, he'll hate me."

Soda shook his head, "In the end I think you'll hate yourself for never sayin' anythin."

"Yeah...well...just get in the house so we can get some sleep," Two-Bit sighed.

After fighting over who got the couch, Two-Bit and Sodapop finally settled down for the night. They both ended up on the floor next to each other. Soda was actually happier this way. He felt secure with Two-Bit near him. He'd rather it was Steve, but he was happy someone who would protect him was next to him. He knew he'd sleep better. Darry was a complicated individual who could lose his temper easily. He never use to be that way with Soda. He usually did that to poor Pony. Things were different now and Soda didn't want to relive Darry's outburst without someone there to back him up.

"Comfy?" whispered Soda in the darkness.

"Oh yeah," Two-Bit teased, "The Hilton's got nothin' on this place."

"Smart ass," Soda smiled.

"Very smart actually."

They were silent for a few minutes when Soda heard Two-Bit say, "Damn Steve Randle."

Soda lifted his head up off his pillow, "What?"

Two-Bit shifted, "I said damn Steve Randle."

"Why did you say that?"

"He's got guts. He's got you. He's got everything I wish I could have for myself."

Soda smiled, "He spoke up."

"No, you told me he showed you, not told you."

Soda rolled his brown eyes, "Doesn't matter. The point is he brought it out in the open. That's what you have to do."

Again they were quiet for a moment.

"I don't know how," Two-Bit finally said in a faint whisper.

Soda opened his eyes, "I could help you."

Two-Bit suddenly propped himself up on his elbow while lying on his side. He looked seriously at Sodapop, "You know what, Soda? I think Darry is jealous of you."

Soda almost choked on his own spit, "How do you figure?"

"Well, think about it. He's got so much responsibility on him and he's only twenty years old. He's got two jobs, two brothers, a mortgage, taxes, bills, and a beat up old truck that probably won't last another year. He can't take a day off, he can't go off on a trip somewhere, he's stuck roofin' house after house that he probably feels like he'll never own and he's alone. He's alone, Soda. No one to be close to, to love and share the bad days, blah, blah, blah. He's alone. Can you imagine how bitter he feels seein' you so damn happy? First there was Sandy now there's Steve. You've always had someone there to love you. Darry hasn't even had Ponyboy. And why is that? 'Cause Darry's so damn bitter he can't help but snap at the people closest to him. There's no one for him to talk to or to love him back to make him feel it's worth it all."

Soda thought for a moment. Two-Bit was right. It all made sense. Soda couldn't help but smile, "So, what are you waitin' for?"

"Me?" asked Two-Bit in surprise.

"Yeah, you're the one he could be talkin' to, dope. When are you gonna tell him?"

Two-Bit laid back down, "Sodapop Curtis, I can't. Flat out. I can't."

"Then don't tell him, show him."

"Yeah, sure. But first I need to learn how to catch a bullet in my teeth so I can run after Darry tries to shoot me."

"You're in luck, I heard the circus is in town."

"Very funny, greaser. Get some shuteye."

It didn't take long for sleep to take Sodapop. He felt good talking with Two-Bit and he would feel better when he was with Steve in the morning at the DX Station. It would all work out eventually, but he hoped Two-Bit would get up enough 'guts' to talk to Darry. That would be wild if Two-Bit and his brother got together. That's probably what Darry needs. If he had someone to love him he'd more than likely be more relaxed and patient. The last thought in Soda's mind was trying to convince Two-Bit to speak up. How would he persuade the Joker to romance the King? Sodapop knew he had to figure it all out and fast.

-

Hey all, next chapter won't be up 'til Friday evening. Going out of town again! Blah:P


	16. Don't Wake Up the Big, Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boy's Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Sixteen: Don't Wake Up the Big, Bad Wolf**

Johnny never really slept very sound. He was always afraid his old man would start beating on him while he slept or his mother would lose her mind and scare him half to death by screaming in his ear. Or visa versa. His parents took turns making Johnny's life miserable. He couldn't figure out why. He always wondered what in the world were his folks thinking when they had him. Oh well, that was one secret Johnny figured he'd never find the answer to. Didn't matter anyhow...

Johnny was lying in bed with Ponyboy by his side. He usually always had his best sleep here at the Curtis house. He didn't have to worry about his parents, Socs, muggers or drunks. This was the only place he felt totally safe and warm. But this night Johnny couldn't get past the tension that lingered in the house. It seemed to hang there like a train dangling over a bridge just teetering back and forth. He kept nodding off and on, but never in a deep sleep like usual. He felt movement beside him and knew Ponyboy was just as restless. Johnny turned over on his back and looked at Pony who was facing the other direction away from him.

"You awake, Pon?" asked Johnny in a whisper.

"Yeah," Pony replied while looking at the clock. The time was 3:45 a.m. Pony sighed.

Johnny fought hard for the right words, "You didn't say a word about what happened in the garage."

Pony stared at the night stand that sat next to his bed. In the low light of the room he could make out the little knicks and scratches he'd made as a little boy trying to fall asleep so many years ago. Once his mother caught him and told his father. Mr. Curtis had gave little Ponyboy a strong talking-to on how important it is to take care of your things. Pony wished more than ever he could talk to his pop about this thing with Soda. Knowing his dad he would have been accepting and kind. He wouldn't be like Darry. Pony didn't know where the hell Darry got such a short fuse from. Pony's grandpop had a temper sometimes, but even he could be a softy when the situation was serious enough. Pony ran his fingers over the scratches and smiled to himself.

"Pony? You still awake?" Johnny asked lifting himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, I am Johnny." Ponyboy turned around on his back and stared at his best friend.

"Are you alright?" Johnny Cade questioned.

"I was just thinkin' 'bout my dad."

"Oh," Johnny casted his eyes down and stared at the blankets.

"I sure do miss him, Johnnycake."

"I know."

"I miss 'em both." Pony stared up at the ceiling.

Johnny laid back down, "You wanna talk about Soda?"

"What's to talk about?" Pony shrugged with one shoulder.

Johnny repositioned himself and laid upon his side facing Pony, "A lot went on tonight."

Pony frowned, "Ain't that the truth!"

"I think you're holdin' it all in."

Pony looked at Johnny, "I can handle it."

"Can you?" Johnny began. "Just like you handled it when we first saw 'em?"

"I was in shock, Johnny. How did you expect me to react?" Pony's eyebrows crossed.

"And now what are you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be mad at Soda, Ponyboy."

"I ain't mad at him. I just wish he'd told Steve to go screw himself. I don't understand what the attraction is. You've seen some of the girls that hang around Sodapop, Johnny. They're so pretty and I bet they'd do anything for him. I'm not really into girls yet, but if I was, I'd sure as hell chose one of them before I'd chose Steve Randle! Man, there'd be no contest!" With that, Ponyboy turned around on his side again away from Johnny's sight.

Johnny stared at Pony even though his back was facing the dark haired boy, "What if Steve was a nice guy? What if he wasn't so rude to you? Would it be okay then?"

Pony moved his head harder against the pillow thinking it would make him more comfortable. He huffed, "I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't be so damn hard to figure out. Yeah, okay...maybe if Steve wasn't such an asshole I'd be okay with it."

Johnny couldn't help but smile to that. Ponyboy was always so emotionally complicated, but Johnny dug that in Ponyboy. Pony never took things at face value. He always analyzed things to death. It made him cranky, but it also made him tuff. Johnny always enjoyed deep discussions with his fourteen year old buddy. They usually got into some good ones at the empty lot near the house. They'd sit and talk for hours about everything. Johnny loved that. Pony was complex and Johnny found himself drawn nearer and nearer to Ponyboy everyday. Johnny didn't have many people he loved in his life. Pony was special to him. Dally was too, but Ponyboy was deeper than Dallas. Dally rarely shared his feelings. Being a tough kid from New York taught Dally to shut out his feelings and to not get too close to anyone. Dally's motto was to 'just watch out for yourself.' To Johnnycake it seemed like Pony's motto was to 'watch out for everyone but yourself.'

Johnny unexpectedly reached out his hand and placed it softly upon Pony's head, "You worry too much." Then he quickly rubbed Pony's head hard into the pillow. That was close. He didn't want Pony to think he was making a move on him. Johnny bit his lip hoping Ponyboy wouldn't turn around and glare at him. There was already too much lovely-dovey relations between guys here to give Pony the wrong impression. Johnny didn't mean it that way. He only was being affectionate in a brotherly kind of way...wasn't he?

Pony turned around, "Ouch!"

Johnny chuckled, "Ya big baby."

Pony grinned slightly and then grabbed Johnny's side and started tickling the older boy. Johnny yelped and tried to hold back laughing hard, but he was losing. "Pony! Stop it! No! Knock it off, man!"

Pony laughed, "You like that, huh? Who's a big baby now?"

Johnny's big, brown eyes widened, "You're gonna wake up your big brother!"

Suddenly Ponyboy stopped, his head and body over Johnnycake practically on top of the other boy, "Oh, no. What shall become of us?"

Johnny giggled, "Get off! You're crazy!" Johnny tried to push Ponyboy off but not with too much force. This was kind of nice...real nice in fact.

Pony pretended to cry, "The big, bad wolf is gonna take us out, Johnny Cade!"

Johnny laughed in such a way that Pony was taken back. Johnny didn't laugh much. Sometimes the gang would get a good smile out of the boy and that was usually Dallas' department. Even Two-Bit couldn't raise a smile out of Johnny like Dally could. This laugh sounded genuine and warm. Johnny smiled bigger than Pony's ever seen and he never realized Johnny Cade had such a nice smile.

"Ponyboy Curtis, sometimes you're the funniest guy I know," Johnny grinned up at his buddy. He cocked his head a bit and from within the low lit room Pony could make out a truly happy Johnnycake.

Pony smiled back still over Johnny, "Funnier than Two-Bit?"

"Yeah," Johnny sighed with a softer grin. "I dig you."

Pony's eyebrows rose up at the sound of that. Dig? What does he mean by that? Ponyboy shyly smiled back and then rested upon his back again looking up at the ceiling, "We better get some sleep. Before you know it Darry will be hollerin' at me...I mean us, to get up for school."

Johnny's heart dropped. Okay, he'd done it. Pony was offended. Shit. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression. I was only talkin' like we was brothers, understand?"

Pony frowned, "I understand. It's cool, Johnny."

"I'm sorry."

Pony looked at his buddy who was staring back at him with pleading eyes. Pony smiled warmly, "Hey, its okay. I understand, Johnnycake."

"Okay," Johnny nodded slightly and turned his head to stare at the ceiling with Ponyboy.

The two boys laid there for a while before Pony turned around on his side. Johnny watched him turn away and then seconds later Johnny did the same in the opposite direction. They both stared off into the darkness of the room until sleep finally took them. The only sound was their soft breathing and the clicking of the clock on the night stand next to Ponyboy.

-

Sorry this took so long to be posted! Things are crazy on this end! Hang in there, all...


	17. Don't Be Mad

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Seventeen: Don't Be Mad**

The big, bad wolf was tossing in his bed. Darry couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Too much had happened tonight. He tried to be a good role model for his brothers. Seemed like he always came up short. From a distance, parenting didn't seem like a hard thing. You just keep your nose clean, work hard, pay the bills and give encouragement. In reality, it's a thankless job that leaves you shaking your greasy head. Darry sighed staring at the wall. He heard giggling within the house only moments before. It sounded like Johnny, but Darry had never known Johnny Cade to laugh so hard.

Darry sat up in bed and rubbed his face with both hands. He groaned and sighed again. From within his body his bladder gave him an urge to piss. Darry got up quietly and entered the small hallway. He could see in the darkness two bodies on the living room floor. He stared at Two-Bit and Sodapop for a moment, but mostly at Soda. He still couldn't believe little Sodapop had the hots for Steve. It wasn't like Soda to be interested in guys. Christ, the boy could grab any girl he wanted.

Darrel went into the bathroom and softly closed the door. The sound caused Two-Bit to wake up. He looked at Soda and saw the boy still next to him breathing steady. He glanced at the hall and could see Darry's door was open. Two-Bit knew then that Darry was up. Is this a good time to talk?

"No," Two-Bit said in a whisper to himself, "Darrel's gone through too much shock already."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Darry shuffled out. Darry glanced at the boys again in the living room and saw Two-Bit staring back at him. They looked at each other not saying a word. Finally Darry apologized which is something he rarely does, "Sorry I woke you."

"No problem," Two-Bit replied with a soft smile.

"Had to use the head," Darry pointed in the direction of the bathroom with his thumb.

"Yeah, that happens to me too," Two-Bit grinned bigger.

Darry tried to smile back, but looked more annoyed than amused, "Get back to sleep." He went back into his room and closed the door. Two-Bit felt like screaming. Damn, if he'd only had enough guts like Steve. Hiding this secret was ridiculous, but telling the truth and bringing out in the open was even more outrageous. What's the worse that could happen? He could end up with two broken legs, a broken nose, two swollen shut eyes and a deflated ego with Darry shoe prints all over it. That's not so bad...wait, yes it is. Forget it.

Two-Bit rolled over and tried to fall asleep. His mind, however, wasn't about to leave him be. All his head kept telling him was, 'Darry's alone. You know he's lonely. You've never had the opportunity to talk with him alone. Go on, try to talk to him. You never know unless you try. I'm sure Steve went through this too.'

"Enough already," Two-Bit said aloud begging the voice to away.

Soda stirred next to him and repositioned himself by rolling over. Then just as quickly as he began, Sodapop was fast asleep again.

The voice got angry, 'You stupid greaser, how the hell are you going to find out if this crush is even worth the time and energy of two years of your life? Go and talk to the grump! Get up! He's still awake, ya damn fool!'

Two-Bit laid upon his back and sighed, "God, help me out. Hit me with a bolt of lightenin' or somethin' like that."

Soda mumbled, "Huh?"

"Nothing, kid. Sorry 'bout that. Get some sleep."

Obediently Soda complied and went right back to sawin' logs.

Two-Bit stood up and walked toward Darry's door. He looked like a man going to his own execution. With every ounce of determination and courage he had, he knocked on the door. If the discovery of Steve and Soda's relationship wouldn't make hell freeze over, maybe Darry finding out that Two-Bit has feelings for him will make it so.

From behind the door Darry called out, "Yeah?"

Two-Bit felt like running, but he stood his ground, "I need to talk to you."

"Two-Bit, I've got work tomorrow. I can't sit up like an unemployed fool and lose sleep."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, "Please?"

He heard Darry sigh and the entire house was silent except for the sound of Soda's breathing behind him. Suddenly the door opened slightly and Darry stood there, "Make it fast."

Elated to see Darry even interested enough to talk, Two-Bit grinned, "Hi."

Darrel gave him an astonished mug, "What do you want?"

"Oh," Two-Bit cleared his heart and mind, "I need to speak to you in private. Can I come in?"

"Can't this wait 'til we get up in the mornin' Two-Bit?"

"No," replied the eighteen year old. He gave Darrel a soft shove and moved past him entering the bedroom. The lamp on Darry's night stand was on and gave the room a soft glow. Two-Bit saw Darry's bed and he sat down on it thinking of how much he would like the experience of Darry rolling around with him within its white sheets.

Darry crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "Well, go ahead."

It dawned on Two-Bit that he didn't think it all through on how to start this conversation. Shit. He looked down and thought of Steve. What would Steve do? Steve would just show him. Nah, can't do that. Moving on...

"I...uh...I figured you needed to talk about the boys."

"The boys...you're referrin' to Soda and Steve?"

"Yeah, those are the two!" Two-Bit smiled.

Darry rolled his own eyes, "We can talk about this in the-"

"No we can't."

Darry huffed, "Why are you so damn insistent that we talk about it now?"

"You need to talk to someone, Darrel. You're always by yourself. Don't think I don't see that. I know you work too damn hard all the time and I doubt Sodapop and Ponyboy acknowledge that you do so much for them. Well, maybe Soda does. Pony's just a feisty teenager and that's expected of him to be moody. I see your hard work, Darrel. I also see you gettin' old before your time. You snap at everyone and I know you don't mean to. It's hard to figure out everybody. I am aware that you think I'm nothin' but a fuck up. I don't expect you to have any kind of respect for a loser like me. But I respect you. I admire you, Darry. I think you're an incredible man who has sacrificed his life for his family. You could have gone to college, but you went to work instead to keep ya'll together. I wish I was more like you."

Darry stood there hearing words from Two-Bit that he never thought anyone would ever say. Darry looked down at the carpet and took a few steps forward sitting a few feet from Two-Bit on the bed, "You admire me?"

Two-Bit gazed at Darrel. The man looked so tired and so much older than twenty, "Yes, I do."

Darry smiled, "I can hardly believe that."

"Believe it," Two-Bit grinned. He leaned a bit closer to Darry, his heart beating faster, "Your bark is worse than your bite."

Darry shook his head still in disbelief, "Tell that to Steve."

Two-Bit chuckled, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"No one has ever said that to me before," Darry smiled again.

"That your bark is worse than-"

"No," Darry laughed softly, "About admirin' me."

Two-Bit grinned, "Well then, it's about damn time somebody did!"

Darry sat forward resting his upper body upon his knees with his elbows, legs spread apart like most guys sit. He looked down at the floor, "I really don't mean to act like such an asshole."

"I know."

"I just get impatient. Pony doesn't use common sense and Soda is not using it right now either. One wrong move and I could lose 'em. I love my brothers, Two-Bit. More than anythin.' There isn't anythin' I wouldn't do for them. Do I get bitter? You bet your ass I do. I wonder what it would have been like to go to college. I sometimes wish for a pretty girl to fuss over me. I'm just as human as everyone else. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life. But, I don't see where I could have time for anythin' else 'cept for workin' and sleepin.' And right now I risk losin' them both! I don't know...I talk too much. See what you started?"

Two-Bit smiled. He wanted more than anything to lean forward and give Darry a kiss. This was a good man who made some crappy choices when it came to communicating with his family. He wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He was just lonely and had regrets. Everyone can identify with that.

"So, why'd you hit Steve?" asked Two-Bit. He was fighting the urge to reach out and run his fingers through Darry's dark brown hair. The soft light from the lamp was casting excellent hues in the older greaser's hair and it looked so soft and sexy.

Darry chuckled, "You would have to bring that up, wouldn't ya?"

"I know why," Two-Bit replied. "You're scared the state will find out and take the boys away, aren't you?"

Darry nodded.

"Ya see," Two-Bit began, "I understand you more than you realize."

"You understand more than that," Darry said with raised brows. "I couldn't believe how you stood up to me at the DX. You told me off over and over again. You made a lot of sense tonight. I'm a little concerned, though."

"Why is that?"

"I'd like to know who the hell you are and what happened to Two-Bit?"

They both started to laugh. The laughter relieved the tension in the room and Two-Bit happily chimed, "I'm still me, but I'm just sober."

Darry shoved the boy a bit, "You're not so bad sober. I like you this way."

"Ah hell," Two-Bit smiled, "I've liked you all along."

Darry looked at Two-Bit funny like, but then grinned back, "Why do you drink so much? You afraid of growin' up?"

"No, not really."

"You're afraid of what it can do to you lookin' at me. Probably scares you silly to think of growin' bitter and frustrated like I am," Darry chuckled.

Two-Bit moved a little closer taking a chance, "You don't have to be bitter and frustrated."

Darry gave him an annoyed look, "When the hell am I gonna find time to go out on a date? And hookers are too expensive."

Two-Bit smiled, "You're lookin' too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to find someone your close to. Someone who can give you what you need emotionally and...and...well, sexually and you can do the same in return without having to worry about commitment or maternity." Two-Bit nodded his head looking as serious as he could without being too obvious.

Darry, with his mouth open stared at Two-Bit and then shifted his blue eyes and his head to the wall.

"Oh and someone who won't charge you a dime for it," Two-Bit smiled proud at his speech.

Darry closed his mouth and blinked, "Where the hell can I find someone like that?"

As much as Two-Bit mind was screaming 'right here' the boy sat still upon the bed. It was no use. Darry couldn't figure it out for himself. Two-Bit was going to have to use Steve's approach. He hoped that in the event of a disaster like Darrel beating the shit out him, it would be quick. Two-Bit leaned forward more and as he came closer to Darrel, the man turned his head.

"What are you gonna do?" Darry said in a warning tone.

"Don't be mad at me," is all Two-Bit could say before his lips touched Darry's.

Darry was too surprised to react fast enough to Two-Bit's advances. They sat there upon Darry's bed with their lips together and their eyes closed. As quick as it came, the kiss was over, but it ended softly and with warm intentions.

Two-Bit opened his eyes thinking Darry's fist coming toward his face was the last thing he was going to see. He was amazed that Darrel Curtis stared back at him looking just as surprised, "Why did you do that?" His voice was not harsh or loud, but calm.

Two-Bit didn't want to back down now. He'd taken an incredible risk doing this and he wasn't about to clam up like a child. He expected Darry to ask questions. He would answer them one by one, "Two reasons. One because I wanted to and the second because I think you needed it."

Darry looked away becoming very quiet.

"You gonna hit me?" asked Two-Bit with a worried expression.

Darry placed his hand to his head as if to ward off a headache, "I...I..."

Two-Bit lowered his head, "Please say somethin' Darrel."

Darry finally spoke, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh great," Two-Bit closed his eyes, "You're gonna do worse than yellin' or hittin' me. You're gonna not say anythin' and that's the worse thin' you could do."

Darry looked at Two-Bit and could see the young man was in terrible distress. He was really taken back by Two-Bit's words and his caring sympathy, but he was shocked that Two-Bit Mathews felt pity enough for him that he'd make a pass on him. Under Darrel's cool stare, Two-Bit stood up with a saddened face, "I think I should go back to bed. I'm sorry I did what I did. I hope we can still be friends."

Darry nodded his head and watched Two-Bit leave. His head told him to call the kid back so they could talk this through, but Two-Bit had looked incredibly embarrassed so Darry let him go. There was always tomorrow to discuss it anyhow. Well, it will be sunrise in only a few hours, but who's counting.

Two-Bit cursed himself as he joined Sodapop on the floor again. He knew he shouldn't have done it. Damn. Now Darry would feel funny around him for the rest of his life. Great. In Two-Bit's mind he thought of the kiss no matter how small it had been. It was real nice being so close to Darry Curtis. It's what he's wanted for a long time and even though it didn't turn out the way he'd wanted it to, he was still happy he got the chance to do it and Darry didn't hit him for it. So before he finally knocked out into sleep, Two-Bit Mathews played out the kiss he and Darrel shared over and over again with a smile. That seemed to make everything all right for the time being.


	18. Soda Pops a Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Eighteen: Soda Pops a Secret**

It was early morning chaos at the Curtis house as usual. Nobody let on anything that had happened the night before. Darry had small talk with Two-Bit, Ponyboy chatted with Johnny and Soda made breakfast for everyone as quick as he could so he could get to Steve.

Soon enough Darry and Soda were off and in the truck. Sodapop wanted to walk, but Darry told him he'd be late for work if he did that. Reluctantly Sodapop sat in the seat beside Darry while the truck came to a stop at a red light. The engine idled noisily and Soda couldn't resist his usual mechanic concerns, "Truck sounds like she needs a tune-up, Darrel."

"Yeah," Darry sighed. "I need to have Steve take a look at it."

Soda looked at his brother quickly, "Steve?"

Suddenly Darry remembered he'd punched the boy pretty good last night, "I mean you. You can take a look at it, can't you?"

"Why not Steve?" asked Soda hoping his brother was over his anger.

Darry looked at Soda, "I don't think that boy would work on my car after I decked him last night, do you?"

Soda smiled, "He would if I asked him."

"Make me no promises, little buddy."

Sodapop felt so damn relieved then. Darrel seemed to have calmed down and was acting friendly like his usual self. Well, usual self to Sodapop. Pony wouldn't agree that Darry was so warm.

"I'll talk to him," Sodapop grinned.

When the truck finally made it to the station, Darry and Soda were busy chatting away like nothing ever happened. Darry was not reprimanding him or judging him at all. Soda didn't push the issue by bringing up his and Steve's relationship. Things were going too good. Sodapop jumped out of the truck with a happy hop and ran to the station. Darry drove off and Sodapop waved goodbye before he walked in. Deep down Soda knew he would have to discuss this issue with Darry, but for the time being, he was satisfied that Darry was even talking to him in the first place. Something must have happened last night for Darry to change suddenly. He must have thought it over and realized he was being the biggest jerk on the planet. Soda was anxious to tell Steve the news.

Steve was leaning over the wood table in the garage as if in support. Sodapop went right to him and hugged him from behind, "Hey you!"

Steve turned around slowly revealing his shut eye covered in purple hues, "Hey."

"Oh baby," Sodapop cried. He gently hugged Steve again. This time Steve responded by holding Soda back.

"How are you?" Steve asked.

"Better," Sodapop said. "I wish I could say the same for you."

"I'll live," Steve waved it all off.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. We're over that. It's not your fault, baby. So, did 'Super-dope' tear you up when ya'll got home?"

"No, Two-Bit spent the night and never left my side."

Steve smiled despite the pain, "Good, ole' Two-Bit."

"Yeah," Soda sighed staring at Steve's lips. He leaned forward and kissed the boy. Steve answered back with shoving his tongue in Soda's mouth. Soda titled his head back further so his lover could take him a little bit more. Steve pulled Soda's ass into his crotch and Soda could feel that Steve was rock hard. Soda lifted his leg up as Steve's body leaned against the wooden table supporting both of them in their lover's dance. Steve cupped Soda's ass and pulled up hitching the boy higher and grinding their crotches together.

Soda was hard now as well. He moaned and began to suckle on Steve's tongue while Steve saw stars. Soda mimicked giving Steve a blow job using Steve's tongue as a penis. Steve pulled away grinning, "Jesus Soda, what's got you so fired up this mornin', huh?"

"I love you," Soda hummed with his eyes half closed high on horny.

"God, you're beautiful," Steve replied in a daze himself. They were about to begin another kiss again and both were thinking about closing up the station for a few minutes and ravaging each other in the backseat of one of the cars they were working on. They both smiled knowing what the other was thinking.

"You get the garage door," Soda whispered.

"You get in the car and wait for me," Steve came back with just as quick.

From behind them came a singing voice sounding strangely like Elvis coming closer and closer, "A well I bless my soul, what's wrong with me? I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree! My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug! I'm in love! I'm all shook up! Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!"

Steve and Soda turned their eyes in the direction of the singing voice for they had a hunch who it was. There in the garage with them was Two-Bit singing away with a big, ass grin on his face.

Soda quickly lowered his leg and tried to turn around, but Steve held on to him tight.

Steve growled, "Man, what are you doin' here?"

"I know," Two-Bit chuckled. "I came at a REAL bad time, didn't I?"

Soda smiled warmly though, "No it's fine. You're always welcomed here, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit grimaced at Steve's injured eye, "Damn boy, that must be smarts."

Steve cocked his head still holding Sodapop tight in his arms, "Ah Mathews, could you come back in a few?"

"Can't, my good man. Car is in dire need of gasoline. Fill 'er up, son!" Two-Bit laughed and tossed Steve a nickel.

Steve, who was always quick to react, caught the nickel in his hand, "Sure you can afford this kind of gesture?"

"You play your cards right and there might be another in your future, young man!"

Soda laughed and pulled away from Steve hearing the boy moan. He motioned to Two-Bit, "I'll take care of you now and him later."

Two-Bit walked up to Steve and grabbed the nickel from his grip, "I don't think you'll be needin' this."

"Hey!" Steve smiled and tossed a dirty rag at Two-Bit who ducked it in time.

Two-Bit and Soda walked out to the pumps where Two-Bit's Plymouth was waiting. Soda chimed, "Aren't you goin' to school today?"

"Hell no, too much on my mind," Two replied.

"You gonna go drinkin?"

Two-Bit nodded, "More than likely."

As Sodapop began to pump the fuel, Two-Bit leaned against his car with a serious expression, "I did it."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Darry."

Soda stopped pumping the gas, "You did? Holy shit, Two-Bit! What did he say? Did he get mad? Christ Almighty!"

Steve came out to gripe about the nickel and to annoy Two-Bit, "I hope you give Sodapop more than just five cents, Mathews."

"Not now Steve," Soda said quickly.

Steve stopped in his tracks, "What's wrong?"

"Two-Bit told Darry about the two year secret!" Soda beamed with an astonished grin.

Two-Bit stood up tall, "Soda, cool it."

"What two year secret?" asked Steve.

"Nothin,'" Two-Bit waved his hands to emphasize the topic's unimportance.

Soda began to laugh nervously, "Jesus, tell me! Did he freak out? Did you show him or tell him?"

Two-Bit looked at Steve worried like.

"What the hell are you two talkin' about?" Steve complained.

"He seemed like he was in a good mood this mornin.' I bet that was because of you," Soda giggled. He continued to pump the gasoline in the Plymouth's tank.

Two-Bit glanced at Soda then back at Steve.

Steve stared at Two-Bit, "Hey...ah...what's goin' on here?"

Two-Bit shook his head.

"Oh man, I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall in that room last night!" Soda laughed again finishing off the tank.

Steve began to smile, "What the hell happened 'tween you and Darrel, Two-Bit?"

"I told ya, nothin!" Two-Bit cried.

Steve nodded his head, "Okay...sure. Nothin.' Ah hey, baby, Darry seemed pretty happy this mornin,' huh?"

Soda smiled, "He sure did. He was so nice and didn't say anythin' 'gainst you or I. I thought he'd found God or somethin!"

Steve couldn't resist, "So Mathews, did ya slip him the tongue?"

Soda looked at Steve quickly with surprise.

"How 'bout I slip you my fist in your other eye?" Two-Bit snapped.

Steve busted up and stood back, "No thanks! I've only got one left!"

Soda finally realized he'd talked too much, "Ah jeez, Two-Bit, I'm sorry! Steve won't tell! Besides, it's not like Darry doesn't know!"

Two-Bit closed his eyes, "I didn't want anyone to know. Christ, I've been carryin' this secret around for two years and never told a soul! I tell you last night and now it's all over the place!"

"I won't tell!" Steve announced crossing his heart with his finger.

Two-Bit stared at him, "You swear on your only remaining eye that you won't tell a soul?"

"I swear on my eye I won't tell anyone or it'll fall out and I'll be temporarily blind," Steve nodded with conviction.

Soda laughed, "You two are nuts."

"Okay, fine." Two-Bit fished out five ones and gave it to Soda. He then gave the boy a buck, "Here, get yourself some birth control."

The boys busted up for a moment or two. Soda finally hushed them down, "So, what did he say?"

Steve looked at Two-Bit, "Yeah Casanova, wha'd he say?"

It was then that Two-Bit's smile melted down to a frown, "He didn't know what to say. He talked to me this mornin' but not about what happened."

"What happened exactly," Soda rested himself against Steve's shoulder.

Two-Bit rolled his eyes a bit embarrassed, "I...well...I tried to give him a hint, but he didn't get it. So, I had to show him like Steve showed you."

Steve smiled, "You kissed him?"

Soda grinned, "That takes guts, ya know?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit agreed. He looked down at the tire of his car. Hmm, tread is gettin' worn down some. Should remember to buy some new tires...

"Two-Bit?" Soda said trying to bring the greaser out of his emotional haze.

Two-Bit looked at Soda instantly, "Sorry, I just got-"

"Did he push you away?" asked Soda impatiently.

Two-Bit shook his head.

Steve began to grin, "That's a good sign."

"I guess so," Two-Bit replied looking at the tire again.

"Are you worried he's gonna feel funny 'round you now?" asked Steve.

Two-Bit nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"I was scared of that too," Steve said. "I was so afraid that Sodapop would push me away and hate me. I thought he'd never be able to look at me the same way again."

"Well," Soda replied, "I don't. I look at you in a whole new way." Soda and Steve smiled at each other, their eyes dancing.

Two-Bit chuckled, "Ah hell, it worked for the two of you though."

Steve and Sodapop looked at Two-Bit. He looked so sad and empty. Soda couldn't stand it, "And who said it won't work for you and Darry?"

"Ha," Two-Bit replied bitterly.

"Time will tell," Steve added.

"Yeah, time is my biggest enemy," Two-Bit said as he climbed behind the steering wheel. He closed the door and started up the motor. He leaned out a bit and looked at the boys, "You two behave yourselves now. Keep your hands to yourselves and your minds out of the gutter." Two-Bit sat back in the seat and began to release the parking brake.

Soda leaned in the driver's window slightly, "Two-Bit, hang in there. Darry'll come around. You and him have known each other for a long time. He won't shut this out without discussin' it first. I know he won't."

"Maybe not. It's like your boyfriend said, time will tell." Two-Bit drove off and pulled the Plymouth out into the street waving his hand.

Steve spoke first, "So, Two-Bit has the hots for Darry? Where the hell is the attraction?"

Soda scolded, "Come on, Steve. Don't be like that. Darry might be a grumpy bear, but he's strong and responsible. That might be something Two-Bit digs. You shouldn't be so judgmental."

Steve apologized, "I'm sorry, Soda. But I'm sure Darrel says the same thin' 'bout you and I."

Another car pulled in and Steve cursed.

"You wanna get this one?" asked Soda.

"I wanna get you!" Steve grinned as he walked over to the car hoping the driver wasn't too shocked by the sight of his eye.

"Oh, by the way, Darry needs his truck worked on," Soda called out as Steve walked toward the car waiting for service.

Steve spun around quick, "Your brother wants me to work on his wheels after he knocked the-"

"Yeah," Soda answered Steve back before Steve said a bad word or two in front of a customer. "Can you help out?"

Steve thought for a second. He continued to walk to the car and politely greeted the woman inside of her blue Corvair. She looked at him hesitantly and then answered him back telling him she wanted him to fill the tank up and check the oil. Steve happily complied and chuckled inside seeing how freaked out the woman was at the sight of his eye all closed up.

While he pumped the gas into the Corvair he called out to Sodapop, "Hey Soda!"

Soda came out of the garage, "Yeah?"

"Tell your brother I said no problem."

Soda smiled.


	19. A Little Chit Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Little Chit-Chat**

Darry came around to pick up Soda at the station about six. He saw Sodapop run out toward the truck and hop in with smile, "Hey there, Dar. How was work?"

Darry frowned, "I had a hard time keepin' focused."

Soda smiled remembering what Two-Bit told him about last night, "You, ah, thinkin' hard on somethin' there?"

"Yeah," Darry replied driving away onto the street.

"I talked to Steve about doin' work on the truck. He said no problem."

Darry looked at Soda, "No way."

"Yeah," Soda beamed. "I told you he'd do it if I asked him to."

"I'll be damned."

"Probably," Soda joked.

Darry glanced at Soda, "Watch it."

Soda busted up and Darry smiled along with him. It was a good ride home. He knew his brother was thinking about Two-Bit. He hoped it was good. He really wanted Darrel to find someone. If it was Two-Bit then all the better. Darry would definitely be more sympathetic if he knew what it was like being with another guy like he was.

"I gotta drop you off so's you can get dinner ready."

"Where are you off to?" asked Soda.

"Gotta go by Buck's."

"Are you thirsty or is this business?"

"Never mind," Darry warned.

"Okay," Soda shrugged. "I'll have dinner on the table for you."

"I won't be long. I'll be home before dinner is done cookin."

"Fine," Soda nodded.

Darry dropped Soda off and with a wave he was down the street headed toward Buck's. Buck Merrill owned a honky-tonk joint down the road and was the boss at the DX Station Soda and Steve worked at. Dally usually hung around Buck's bar. There was lots of booze, women and fights. Soda couldn't imagine why Darry had to go there alone. Maybe Buck was lending Darrel some cash? Buck did that from time to time.

Soda started supper up and it wasn't long before Ponyboy came home. The fourteen year old threw his books down and sat down upon the kitchen countertop looking troubled.

"Where's Johnny?" asked Soda making light conversation.

"He left school early. I don't know where he is," Pony replied.

"You two have a fight?"

"No." Pony wasn't about to tell Soda about what took place last night when Johnny and he got too playful. The last thing Pony wanted was Soda thinking he was interested in Johnny 'that way.'

Soda stirred up some cake batter for dessert. He was making his famous chocolate cake. It was a family favorite and every time he made it he got better at it. One time Two-Bit ate the whole thing and got sick. Darry was pissed.

"Where's Darry?" asked Ponyboy.

"He had to do somethin' before comin' home."

"Did he pick you up?"

"Sure did."

"Did he tell you where he was goin?'"

Soda stopped stirring the batter, "You wanna help me?"

Pony dropped down off the counter and took over the job, "Sure."

Suddenly Two-Bit came in through the side door near the kitchen, "Hey all."

"Hey," Soda grinned.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" asked Pony.

"I couldn't."

"Too drunk?" Pony questioned as he licked his finger that got batter on it.

"No," Two-Bit replied sarcastically. "I didn't feel well."

"Hang over?" Pony inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Jesus boy, is all you think I do with myself?"

Soda busted up.

"Yeah," Pony answered laughing with Soda.

"Well for your information I was down sick with a bad headache."

"Poor baby," Pony teased.

Soda laughed again.

"Pony, get me some aspirin," Two-Bit whined.

"They're in the medicine cabinet," Pony pointed toward the bathroom with the spoon while some of the batter dripped on to the floor.

"Can you help me out here?" Two-Bit cocked his head.

Pony rolled his eyes, "Good Lord, just a minute." He lazily trotted over to the bathroom.

Two-Bit leaned toward Sodapop with a low tone of voice, "Darrel here?"

Soda shook his head, "He went to Buck's for some reason. I think he's borrowin' money."

"Ya'll havin' it rough right now?" asked Two-Bit.

Soda gave him a weak grin, "We don't make ends meet around here. We're lucky if they are within sight from one week to the next."

"Darrel always acts too proud to ask for cash."

"All donations accepted," Soda smiled.

Pony returned with the aspirin and handed them to Two-Bit. He put them in his jeans pocket with a thank you.

"Aren't you gonna take 'em?" Pony questioned.

"When I get a headache I will."

"I thought you had one?"

"I did earlier, but if you keep up with the questions I'm gonna get another one!"

Soda continued to bust up.

The familiar sound of Darry's truck caused Two-Bit to jump, "Gotta go."

"Why?" Soda said surprised at Two-Bit's reaction.

"Don't wanna make your brother...you know."

"What?" asked Pony.

"Sick, I don't wanna make your brother sick. I got a headache remember?" Two-Bit took off hearing the screen door open and slam.

"He's crazy," Ponyboy shook his head watching Two-Bit high-tail it out the backyard and to the alley.

Darry came around through the small dining room, "Was that Two-Bit I heard?"

"Ah..." Soda tried to think of something.

Pony pointed, "He went that a way." He put the wooden spoon in his mouth enjoying the chocolate taste.

Darry ran out through the kitchen side door and after Two-Bit.

"What's up with him?" asked Pony with his mouth full of batter.

-

A little explanation regarding Buck's owning the DX Station: In the TV version of "The Outsiders" (1990) the character, Buck, (played fantastically by Billy Bob Thornton) owned and operated the gasoline station and adjacent to it was his bar. I am using this version although the bar and the station are a few miles apart in my story. So, Buck is the owner/operator of the DX and obliviously, Buck's. A little creative license. Not sure of ya'll were able to see the Fox TV version of "The Outsiders," it was good. S.E. Hinton was aware of all "tweaks" they made to the story and supposedly approved of them. I've got all of them on VHS. I made sure to tape them while they were airing. :o)


	20. Dessert before Supper

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty: Dessert before Supper**

Two-Bit was standing at the garage of the Curtis house near the alley. He had made a quick, clean get-away to stay out of Darrel's way. He was sure Darry would be uncomfortable around him. It's a shame because he saw Sodapop making what looked like a good meal and he was hungry. Maybe he could find something in the fridge at home. His mother never cooked a meal. She was too tired when she came from work. She took a job as a bar maid to support Two-Bit and his little sister.

Two-Bit started to walk off, but heard footsteps running closer to him. The steps stopped and a strong, male voice called out to him, "Where are you goin?"

The eighteen year old greaser turned around to see Darrel huffing a bit trying to catch his breath, "Home."

Darry looked down as if trying to think of something to say, "You stayin' for supper?"

Two-Bit shrugged, "You invitin' me?"

"You don't have to go, ya know."

"Nah, I think I should stay out of your way," Two-Bit replied as he stepped away backwards.

Darry reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, "I gotta talk to you."

"Talk 'bout what?" Two-Bit asked almost tripping over his own feet.

"About what happened," Darry answered. He pulled Two-Bit to the side of the garage and opened the side door. Inside the small, one car unit it was dark and the air a bit cooler. An old Lincoln 1947 Continental Cabriolet sat in there with no tires, its frame on cinder blocks. Darry had gotten it cheap from a fellow roofer, but it needed a ton of work. When he had free time, which wasn't very often, Darry wanted to restore the old vehicle. The great beast had been sitting dormant for over three years.

Two-Bit smiled, "There's old blue."

"It's not blue, it's black just like your car," Darry corrected.

"The gang calls it that because it looks so sad," Two-Bit grinned.

"Don't pick on my car."

Two-Bit nodded with smile, "So, where do you want to talk?"

"Get in," Darrel opened the car door like a gentleman.

Two-Bit grinned and couldn't resist a wise crack, "How romantic."

"Just get in the damn car, Mathews." Darry tried not to smile at the remark, but the signs of a faint grin were written all over his face just the same.

Two-Bit crawled inside hoping the beast wouldn't fall off its cinder blocks with the added weight of two men inside of it. Darry was right behind him. The car seemed fine and only moaned and groaned for a moment. Two-Bit looked around the cab and was impressed. His 1950 Plymouth wasn't as striking inside as this Cabriolet was. Well, at least his car had four tires to run on and a working engine.

"Nice wheels, eh, car."

Darry chuckled, "It will be nice when and if I ever get it done."

Two-Bit smiled, "You will."

"Yeah, someday."

Two-Bit stared down at his hands that were folded on his lap, "So, how should we start this?"

Darry sighed, "Two-Bit, I'm sorry I was so closed up last night. I really didn't know what to say, but it wasn't because I was mad or anythin.' I was surprised is all. I mean, so much happened yesterday and I couldn't comprehend why you'd...you'd-"

"Kiss you?" Two-Bit offered the words Darry couldn't quite say.

"Yeah," Darry agreed and continued on explaining himself, "I thought it was out of pity at first-"

"No!"

"-now I know it wasn't after I thought about all day today at work. I know you were bein' sincere and I'm really taken back to know you think of me that way. To know that you don't just think of me as a bossy, cranky, old greaser that does nothin' but yell at Ponyboy all the time tells me that you're for real."

Two-Bit stared back at Darry with a soft smile, "I am."

"What I'm tryin' to say is...I...well...," Darry stopped then and looked at Two-Bit. He quickly leaned over and kissed the boy. Two-Bit responded immediately by kissing back and wrapping his arms around Darry's neck. They gave each other small, but constant kisses that were hungry, but soft. Darry's arms slipped around Two-Bit's waist and Two-Bit leaned his head back feeling his entire body melt within Darry's strong grip.

Two-Bit had been right. Darry needed someone to love him, to talk to, to kiss and to hold. He needed to know he was important and that someone waited for him after each and every hard working day. He needed something to work for other than just playing 'father' to a couple of greaser boys. He needed a lover who understood him. Darry was lonely just as he thought and his mind now happily chimed the words Steve had said, 'time will tell, time will tell.' Time had spoken and it said Darry was his. Two-Bit Mathews couldn't have been happier right there in the Cabriolet.

Darry slowly maneuvered Two-Bit down in the seat and soon enough Darrel was on top of the boy. They continued to kiss each other but more passionately with the specific intent to make each other very horny. Their tongues lapped over another again and again. Two-Bit moaned every so often enjoying the feeling of Darry on top of his body. He could tell the man was hard and ready. He figured Darrel had been living on a sexual hiatus for too many years and he was ready to pop at any moment. It felt wicked good.

When Darry started kissing Two-Bit's neck, the boy said, "Let's...let's get in the backseat. There's more room."

Darry stopped for a moment, "No, we can't." He pulled himself up a bit and stared down at Two-Bit breathing heavily.

"Why not?" Two-Bit asked brushing the hair out of Darry's eyes. Two-Bit loved his cool, blue eyes. They seemed to peer right into his soul.

"My brothers..." Darry was able to say before he began to nibble Two-Bit's earlobe.

While millions of chills burst throughout Two-Bit's body he said in a rushed voice, "Don't you want to?"

Again Darry stopped and looked at the boy with a look of extreme pain, "Oh God, you have no idea!"

"Then, come on!" Two-Bit laughed pulling his head up and kissing Darry on the mouth.

Darry leaned down and they continued their make-out session on the front seat of the Lincoln. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around Darry's neck greedily and had no intention of letting go. He just wanted to get in the backseat and rip off Darry's clothes. He'd never slept with a guy before, but wanted Darry so bad. He would happily let the man take him right there, right now.

Darry pulled away even though Two-Bit would not let go, "We've got to get inside."

"No," the younger boy replied kissing Darry again and playfully biting his bottom lip encouraging Darry to keep going.

Darry moaned, "Don't do that. Glory, you're drivin' me crazy, baby."

"That's the idea," Two-Bit cooed. He again drove Darry over the edge grinding his crotch against the man, kissing Darry's neck.

"No, no!" Darry scolded and raised his hips up trying to get away. "You know Ponyboy! He'll come out here lookin' for me and he might think about lookin' in here!"

Two-Bit stopped his fussing. He gazed up at Darrel and tilted his head a bit, "You once asked me why I drank so much."

Darry relaxed, "Yes...yes I did."

"I drank so much because I was tryin' to drown my feelings for you. I boozed around and picked up chicks to deny what I really wanted...you."

Darry leaned forward and whispered in Two-Bit's ear, "I don't want you to do that anymore, ya hear? You don't have to turn to booze for love. No more broads either. It would drive me crazy if you did that."

Two-Bit chuckled, "Why Darrel Curtis, are you gettin' possessive over me already?"

Darry pulled his head up quickly, "I...I don't mean to sound possessive."

"No," Two-Bit smiled, "I like it."

Darry laughed softly. He again leaned forward and placed his mouth against Two-Bit's ear gently, "You don't have to leave either. You eat with us. I want you to sleep here again tonight."

Two-Bit pretended to sound disappointed, "You mean I've gotta join Sodapop on the livin' room floor?"

"No, you're gonna be with me in my room."

Two-Bit felt like hollering. He broke into a wicked, little, seductive grin, "I've waited forever to hear you say that."


	21. Confessions & Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Confessions & Apologies**

Dinner was almost ready. Soda was trying to keep it all hot so when he served it to Darry it would be perfect, but Darry was hard to figure out. He hated his food cold, but he always goofed around too much before supper. Soda had a hard time timing it all before he served it.

Ponyboy spent most of the time licking the bowl of the cake batter Soda made earlier. He watched his brother get the plates out and set the table. Pony gazed at Soda with a crossed expression like as if Soda was doing something wrong.

"Wha'd I do now?" Soda said seeing his brother's scowl.

Ponyboy quickly snapped out of whatever haze he'd fallen under, "Nothin,' I was just thinkin' about somethin."

Soda continued preparing the dinner table.

From out of nowhere Pony said aloud, "It was me, ya know."

Soda turned to him, "What?"

"I was the one who told Darry about you and...ya know...Steve."

Soda turned back to table finishing up, "I know already."

Pony frowned, "Who told you?"

"Two-Bit."

Pony felt a little angry at that, but noticed the feeling of relief in his bosom. If Soda already knew he told Darry then he wasn't mad about it. Suddenly Ponyboy felt damn guilty. Soda wasn't even angry and he should be. Poor Sodapop, he was always so understanding and patient with everyone. Pony felt horrible having torn up his brother's life the way he did. It was nothing short of a miracle that Soda didn't hate him for what he did.

Ponyboy put the bowl in the sink and washed his hands. He sighed and turned to his brother, "Soda, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just got sick and tired of Darry yellin' at me and bein' nice to you. I figured if he knew you were actually doin' somethin' wrong he'd lay off me for a while and go after you."

"He did," Soda said as he put the milk on the table. "But poor Steve got the brunt of it."

"I fucked up, Soda. After I told him and he stormed outta here I freaked out. I wanted to get to you so badly, but I was stuck here. And then Two-Bit came with Johnny and I just told him everythin.' I begged him to take me to the garage even though I was kinda scared to go there knowin' Darry was gonna probably beat Steve senseless. Soda, I'm sorry. Please accept my apology."

Soda looked at his baby brother. Ponyboy's head was down in deep regret, but his face was littered with chocolate batter here and there. Soda grinned, walked up to Pony and began to wipe his face off with a dish towel, "I forgive ya. Glory Ponyboy, you're just like a baby, aren't ya? Look at this mess."

Pony smiled as his brother cleaned him up, "I don't deserve you."

"Nah, you don't." Sodapop chuckled at Pony and ruffled up his hair.

They both laughed and Pony reached out to his brother for a good Curtis hug. Soda didn't hesitate. He hugged Pony back hard, "I love you, ya little brat!" Soda instinctively smacked Pony on the butt.

"I love you too," Pony replied with a grin.

The screen door to the front door slowly creaked open, "Soda! You in there?"

Soda and Ponyboy stopped hugging and Soda peeked his head out into the small living room, "Steve? Wha'd you doin' here?"

"Where's King Kong?" asked Steve carefully worried Darry might come from behind him and knock out his other eye.

Soda chuckled, "He's in the back talkin' to Two-Bit."

Suddenly Steve smiled, "Oh yeah, I guess their talkin' about-"

"Vietnam!" Soda cut him off.

Steve looked back at Soda puzzled.

From behind Soda came Ponyboy wiping away what was left of the batter on his nose. At the sight of Steve's eye Pony cringed. He then thought to himself that it wasn't polite to stare, "Hi Steve."

Steve realized why Soda had interrupted him so fast, "Oh, hi kid."

"You can come in, ya know," Soda smiled amused at Steve's uncertainty.

"Nah, I'd rather play it safe. Look, can we talk quick like?"

"I said you can come in," Soda grinned again.

Steve came in quickly and pulled Soda to the bathroom with him, "Just for a sec. Pony, watch out for Darrel, please."

Pony nodded.

Soda managed to say before the bathroom door closed, "Watch out for supper! It's in the oven!"

Pony sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't good at keeping an eye on dinner. It always burned. He walked over to the sink and stared out the window. He didn't see Darry or Two-Bit anywhere in sight. Although he wasn't all giggles and smiles about Soda's new relationship, he'd be there for his brother. He would watch out for Darrel and alert the boys if the man was coming toward the house.

In the bathroom Steve spun Soda around and the boy ended up on the toilet edge almost dropping in the bowl, "Steve, cool it! What in the world is so important for you to risk life and limb, or in your case your other eyeball, to come here and trap me in the bathroom?"

Steve rolled his eye, "Knock it off about my damn eye! It's over!"

Soda misinterpreted Steve's comment, "Over? You're breaking up with me!"

Steve hung his head down in defeat and knelt down to talk. "No Soda, I mean what happened and how it got this way."

"Oh," Soda sighed with relief.

Steve smiled, "You think I'd break up with you?"

"I just...I thought...never mind. What's up?" Soda asked with his hand running through Steve's complicated swirls on his head.

Steve's smiled faded, "I'm leavin' home, Soda. I can't take it anymore. I talked to Buck and he said he'd hire me on full time. I'm gonna get me a place of my own and all grown up like." At this statement Steve stood up and smiled proud.

Soda started shaking his head, "Wait, wait, just a minute...what's goin' on?"

"My old man has pushed me too far. I ain't goin' back there, Soda. I'm movin' out."

"Where are you gonna go?" Soda asked in a look of astonishment.

"I don't know yet. I...I don't think Darrel would let me hang here for a while."

"You're thinkin' of stayin' here?"

Steve suddenly laughed, "Wow, how stupid am I? That's crazy, forget it!"

Normally Darry would be more than willing to allow any of the gang to stay at the house for a few days. He frowned if it became too long if one of them weren't contributing financially except for Johnny. Darry never expected Johnny to shell out cash for food and such, but the other boys, yes. However, due to the fact that Steve and Soda were now an item, Darry would probably be totally against Steve living there temporarily. Poor Steve wouldn't be able to even spend the night more than likely now.

Soda thought about it, "I...I don't think he'd let you, Steve."

Steve paced the small bathroom, "I know, I know. I've gotta think of somewhere I can hang."

"What about Buck? Would he let you?" asked Soda.

"Soda, Buck has been gracious enough to give me more time on the clock! I can't ask him to put me up in his house too!"

"That's true."

There was a frantic knock upon the bathroom door, "Soda! Soda! Darry's comin!"

Both Soda and Steve went to scrambling and quickly opened the door. Just as Soda entered the doorway, Darry and Two-Bit came through the side door leading to the yard via the kitchen. "Get back in there," Soda whispered to Steve and closed the bathroom door.

Soda and Ponyboy stood in the hall smiling, "Hey there!"

Darry looked back at them and frowned slightly, "What are two up to?"

"We were just talkin' and...ah...laughin' weren't we Pony?" Soda smacked his brother softly on the arm.

"Yeah, just talkin' and laughin.'"

Darry entered the tiny hall, "Who's in the bathroom?"

Both Soda and Pony stared back at him with wide eyes.

Two-Bit started grinning knowing Steve must be in there. He came from behind Darry and pulled Darry back into the kitchen, "Aren't you hungry, Darrel? I sure am! Let's go sit at the table and wait for Soda to bring us all this grub!"

Darry was not amused, "I wanna know who's in the bathroom first."

Soda thought fast, "Nobody!"

Darry cocked his head a bit, "Then why are ya'll actin' so strangely?"

Soda gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, well, Pony did a number in there and it's real bad! Don't go in there, Darry! It'll send you to the emergency room for sure!"

Ponyboy gave Soda a dirty look, "It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is," Soda nodded.

Darry stared intently at Sodapop and then walked over to the door. He opened it while Soda closed his eyes. Things were going good between them. He hoped seeing Steve in his house wasn't going to set Darry off again. Soda held his breath.

The bathroom was empty. Darry frowned, "It doesn't smell in here."

Soda opened his eyes and began to breathe again, "Oh! It must be gone now!"

"Yeah," Pony agreed. "Come on, Darry. Aren't ya hungry?"

Darry turned around with a look of mistrust, "Somethin' smells alright, but it ain't shit." Darry walked up to the tub and pulled the shower curtain back. Steve jumped and pushed himself backward slipping between the tub and wall banging his head hard.

"Steve!" Soda hollered and ran toward the boy.

"Damn," Steve moaned. "I'm gonna end up dead datin' you, Soda."

Instead of fury, Darry Curtis started to laugh. He shook his head, "You're a mess, Randle."

Steve stood up and faced Darry, "Yeah, you gonna hit me again?"

Darry got a good look at Steve's face, stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. He had hit him hard, harder than he thought. He knew he was mad last night, but he didn't realize it was that bad. Poor kid looked like he got in a fight with a meat grinder and lost. Darry cleared his throat and walked out of the room. He entered the living room and sat down on his favorite chair. He waited for Steve and Soda to come out of the bathroom. Two-Bit winked at him and smiled slightly. Darry smiled back and nodded.

Steve came out looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights of a Mack truck. He nervously walked by Darry's chair. Darry watched him, but not with irritation. He felt genuinely sorry for what he did, "Steve."

Steve jerked a bit at the sound of his name, "Yeah?"

Darry stood up. Steve and Soda stood back a bit. Darry was the tallest in the gang and he was the biggest too. His appearance was extremely intimidating. There wasn't many Socs who stood up against Darrel in a rumble. They knew Darry was like a cobra, quick and deadly. But at present, Darry appeared apologetic and took slow steps toward the two boys, "I owe you an apology."

Two-Bit smiled. His mind sailing, 'God, he's even sexier than before! Damn him!'

Ponyboy's mouth dropped open hearing Darry say such words. Darry was very proud and words like 'sorry' were a part of someone else's vocabulary. This was a shock.

Steve and Sodapop looked just as surprised. Steve blinked, "You what?"

Darry patiently replied, "I owe you an apology. I overreacted and I shouldn't have hit you. Are we cool?"

Soda was the one to smile first, but that was just how Soda was. He nudged Steve a bit toward Darry. Steve took a quick look at Sodapop and then back at Darry. He slowly held his hand out in friendship, "We're cool."

Darry started to smile and took Steve's hand and the two greasers shook on it. Steve finally grinned feeling more relieved than he had in months.

Two-Bit clapped, "Very nice, very nice! Better than 'Gone with the Wind' by far! Now can we eat?"

Soda and Pony looked at each other, "The food!" Both boys ran into the kitchen like they were on fire.

Two-Bit looked down, "Ah, I guess not."

-

I'm so sorry I haven't kept up good on updates! Holidays are a bang to deal with. Hang in there, all!


	22. Greaser Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Greaser Slumber Party**

Dinner was not too bad even though it was a little on the chewy side. Soda tried to make meatloaf and it would have came out had Ponyboy kept his eye on it. Oh well, the boys ate it anyway and as far as Two-Bit was concerned it was delicious.

"I don't think so," Soda said sadly as he started to clear the table.

"Hey, me and Pony'll do that! You sit down!" Darry scolded. He grabbed the plates from Soda's hands and Pony gathered the rest.

Steve had stayed for dinner as well. He was now putting ice against his eye on the strict instruction of Two-Bit. Steve didn't understand what good it would do since he hadn't put anything on it since he got it, but Two-Bit insisted it would help bring down the swelling. Sure enough, by late evening while he and Soda played cards at the table, Soda noticed a huge difference in the size and color.

"I can see your eye," Soda grinned.

Two-Bit came over and bent forward smiling, "Can ya see out of it?"

Steve blinked a few times, "Sort of. Y'all are blurry."

Darry pulled down his evening paper pretending to read it even though his mind was more interested in thinking what he and Two-Bit were going to do in bed tonight, "You're a tough kid, Randle. Have you taken any pain killers?"

Steve placed the ice, which had been wrapped in a dish towel, against his eye again, "Nah, that stuff is for sissies."

Darry chuckled, "Sissies, right."

Steve looked at him, "What, you think just 'cause I'm a queer means I'm a sissy?"

Two-Bit grinned, "You've always been one!" He reached over and messed up Steve's hair.

Soda laughed, "A queer or a sissy?"

"You ain't no sissy," Darry finally replied still reading the paper.

Two-Bit and Soda burst into giggles while Steve frowned at Darry not sure whether he was complimenting him or insulting him.

Darry glanced at the clock. Damn, it was only 8:30. Too early for him and Two-Bit to excuse themselves. How the hell are they going to handle this? Darry watched Two-Bit until the boy felt his gaze heavy upon him. Two-Bit winked and Darry got up from the chair, the newspaper he was pretending to read slipped onto the floor softly, and motioned with his head toward the front door. He wanted to talk to Two-Bit on the porch.

Two-Bit looked around at the boys who were busying themselves in various ways. Pony was reading a book and Steve and Sodapop continued their card game. Soda was losing. Two-Bit slipped out the door where Darry was standing there waiting for him.

"What's up?" Two-Bit asked with a grin, his voice softer than usual.

Darry came right out with it, "How are we gonna do this without raisin' suspicion?"

Two-Bit started to laugh, "A little anxious, aren't ya?"

Darry smiled back, "You know it."

"Instead of asking me to come out here to talk you should have asked me to come with you to your room," Two-Bit replied with one eyebrow raised. A famous trait he had.

"Ah, dammit!" Darry shook his head.

"There's still time," Two-Bit said with another smile.

Darry looked at the screen door to see if anyone was standing there, "Should we...ya know...before everyone's gone to bed or after?"

Two-Bit thought for a moment, "How do you know I'm willin' to give it to you so fast?"

Darry looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

Two-Bit bit his lower lip teasingly, "You think I'm easy, don't ya?"

Darry began to laugh, "Judging by the way you acted in the car as few hours ago? Yeah!"

Two-Bit grinned big. He chuckled, "Face it Curtis, you'd screw a trashcan you're so horny."

Darry was trying to hold back laughing hard, "You make me sound desperate which should be an insult to you because I want you so bad."

"No insults taken," Two-Bit replied. "I just enjoy seeing you sweat under the sexual pressure."

"So then," Darry began doing his best to look playful. "You're not willin' to go...ya know...far?"

Two-Bit gave Darry a wicked grin, "You just get me in that room with you and you'll find out."

Darry felt his groin twitch for a second, "Oh I'll get you alright."

Suddenly Sodapop was at the screen door looking out, "Darry? Can Steve sleep here tonight? He's fightin' with his dad again and doesn't wanna go home."

Darry gave Soda a strained facial expression, "Where's he supposed to sleep?"

Soda shrugged, "On the couch. I can sleep on the floor again-"

"You're sleepin' with Ponyboy in your room," Darry said plainly.

Two-Bit smiled, "I thought you said he was gettin' his own bed soon?"

Darry waved Two-Bit off, "Nah, he's gonna sleep with his brother like usual."

"Can I sleep on the floor then?" said a voice from behind Darry and Two-Bit.

It was Johnny and he was banged up pretty good.

"Johnnycake!" Ponyboy hollered looking at Johnny through one of the windows. He bolted out of the house and toward the dark haired boy. Johnny stepped back a few steps and jerked as if Pony had scared him. "What happened?" Pony cried.

Johnny blinked a few times and then regained his cool greaser stance, "My old man took a few hits at me."

"A few?" Two-Bit said with disbelief. Johnny looked like he'd been hit more than a few times.

"That bastard," growled Steve standing at the screen door with Sodapop.

Darry walked toward Johnny and put his arm around the boy, "It's okay now. Ain't nobody gonna hurt you, Johnny. You can stay here as long as you want, you got that?"

Johnny nodded, but said nothing.

Two-Bit tried to change the subject, "Well now, this seems like last night don't it? I'm sleepin' here too!"

They all started to walk back into the house when Ponyboy stopped before he reached the steps up to the porch, "Wait a minute."

"What?" Darry asked.

"If Soda is sleeping with me and Steve is sleeping on the couch and Johnny on the floor, where are you sleepin, Two-Bit?"

Darry and Two-Bit looked at each other then back at Pony.

Steve and Soda began to smile. They playfully pushed each other back into the house, ran to the kitchen and burst into laughter as quietly as they could.

"Kinda on the spot, ain't they?" Steve managed to say between giggles.

On the Curtis porch Darry decided not to play games. Pony was going to figure it out sooner or later. The kid was too damn smart for his own good. Anyway, he took the news about Soda and Steve okay it seemed to Darry. How much of a shock would it be for him to know that he and Two-Bit were fooling around too? Darry 'fessed up fast, "Two-Bit is sleepin' in my room tonight."


	23. Darrel Hypocrite Curtis

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Darrel "Hypocrite" Curtis**

Pony stared at his big brother with wide eyes. He couldn't say anything, he just watched the man. Two-Bit shifted from side to side looking amused and uncomfortable at the same time. He glanced at Johnny who stared at Darry as well even though he had tilted his head sideways like a pup, his face bumped up with bruises and a few cuts.

Two-Bit started swinging his arms back and forth, "We've got some serious talkin' to do."

Pony finally altered his eyes to gaze at his next target, Johnny did the same.

Darry began to pull Two-Bit away toward the front door, "Yeah, we are really busy."

Pony felt the stirring of anger inside of himself as he watched Darry and Two-Bit walk in the house. The screen door slammed and Johnny turned his head to look at Ponyboy, "You okay?"

Pony shook his head still watching the house noticing the shadows moving from within shade covered windows.

"You wanna talk?"

"Not about me," Pony replied. He suddenly looked at Johnny. "More importantly, how are you? Are you okay?"

"Well, it's a shock, for sure."

"No," Pony frowned. "I'm talkin' about you catchin' hell from your dad."

"Oh!" Johnny chuckled. He ran his hand through his thick, black hair, "Shoot, this ain't nothin' new, Pon. I'm used to my parents knockin' me around."

Pony looked back at the house. He jammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and took a few steps back away from the house, "Let's get outta here. Let's go to the lot."

Johnny looked worried, "Shouldn't we tell your brother where we're goin?"

"He's more interested in something else," Pony answered and began to walk away. He didn't care if Darrel got mad at him for taking off. Things were back to normal. Soda was practically Jesus Christ to Darry and Ponyboy was the incorrigible, little devil that did nothing right. Might as well resume his role with a bang and leave the house without permission. Pony was going to the lot with or without Johnny, but he hoped Johnny would follow him. He really needed to be around someone before the thoughts in his head drove him to start running. If he started he didn't think he'd be able to stop. Part of him asked himself why he was behaving this way and the other part of him screamed for the understanding as to why his brothers suddenly found solace with other guys. And what was wrong with Steve and Two-Bit? Never had Pony had any knowledge or even an inkling that either boy was interested in men. Where, why and how come Dally wasn't here beating everyone's heads in? Dally would make it right, wouldn't he? No, Dally would probably chuck the whole gang and stay away. Maybe it was best that he wasn't around. He sure did miss the short tempered blond with eyes that blazed a fire.

Sure enough Johnny was making quick steps to catch up to Ponyboy. Deep inside Pony thanked Johnny for coming. He looked at Johnny after the beaten, young greaser caught up and was trotting beside him. Johnny looked back, his own hands shoved inside the pockets on his jeans jacket.

Johnny had his own dilemma to contend with. He wanted to slap Ponyboy around like his old man slapped him. He couldn't understand why it was so damn difficult for the boy to accept both of his brothers' lifestyles. So what? Why does Pony have to be so judgmental and stubborn? Johnny figured it was due to the fact that Pony was so young even if he did talk so deep all the time about sunsets and books. He was hoping Pony would open up and let it all out once they'd got a fire going at the lot and settled down.

The lot was empty and that was unusual, but a blessing since the topic of the evening was controversial enough to make Dallas Winston cry like a girl. Pony angrily tossed branches into the small fire pit as Johnny took out his matches and threw a few in after lighting them. It wasn't long before the flames built up nice and a steady source of warmth permeated from the glowing blaze.

The boys sat back and Johnny couldn't help but stare at Pony as the boy gazed into the flames as if deep in thought. Johnny's mouth slowly worked its way into a smile as he noticed how brilliantly the orange hue painted Pony's body with a loving, playful light. The only sound between them was the occasional crack the wood made as it broke under the intense heat. Small embers lifted up dancing in soft, illuminated radiance.

Pony must have felt Johnny's eyes upon him. He finally looked at his friend and noticed how intently the other greaser was gazing at him, "I can't believe it."

Johnny's big eyes blinked, "What?"

"Darry."

"Oh, that."

"Darry and Two-Bit."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, pretty wild, huh?"

"First he was so enraged he knocked Steve senseless, now he's got Two-Bit sleepin' in his bed with him."

Johnny studied Ponyboy carefully, "And...and that's what's makin' you angry?"

"Hypocrite," Pony mumbled.

"What?"

"Hypocrite, Darry's a hypocrite."

Johnny had heard the word before, but he wasn't sure what it meant. He stared at the ground below and pushed around the dirt with his hand. It was soft and powdery at the very surface. He scooped up some and let it fall from his hand thinking. Johnny started gathering up soft dirt and creating a little mound. Pony looked over lighting a cigarette. He watched Johnny for a moment wondering why his buddy was going through his second childhood when there was a very serious matter to discuss.

Johnny patted down his little artwork and the dirt gave off a small puff of debris that kicked in the air slightly. Pony took the cigarette from his mouth and handed it Johnny, "Here, I think you need this more than I do."

"Oh thanks," said Johnny accepting the cancer stick from Pony. He took a drag and then pushed the smoke out quick, "Aren't you on the track team? I thought you quit smokin?"

"Don't you think the current circumstance calls for a smoke?" asked Pony with a little spite.

"No," Johnny replied honestly. Ponyboy looked at him incredulously.

"Well I do," Pony said in a flat tone as he lit up another cig for himself.

Johnny sighed, "Ponyboy I'm gonna make this short and to the point. Your brothers are queer. Now get over it. It might not be forever, it might be for a few months or years, but it's how things are. There's no reason to be resentful or pissed off. I know it's hard to understand why they've decided to be with Steve and Two-Bit and it's even harder to understand why Two-Bit and Steve are with them, but instead of drivin' yourself crazy tryin' to figure it all out why don't you just accept it and get on with your life. It'll make things a whole lot easier for them and you."

Ponyboy watched Johnny with a strange, slightly opened mouth.

Johnny took another hit off the cigarette, held it in a while, and then slowly exhaled, "There, I said it."

Pony stopped gaping and turned back to stare at the flames. He knew Johnny was right. His brothers never lived their lives asking his permission to do the things nor did they give him any warning when they did. Why should they start now? Pony got up and pulled a few twigs off the nearby tree. Johnny's eyes followed the boy as he came back to the fire and noticed how Ponyboy tossed the pieces in. Johnnycake pursed his lips, sighed and raised his eyebrows hoping his best friend wasn't pissed off at him now for what he said.

Pony chucked the cigarette he'd been smoking into the fire, "I'm sorry if you think I'm whinin' Johnny."

"No, it's not that. It's hard to understand is all. I can see that. Hell, I don't really understand it myself. But there's one thing I do know. You've got two brothers to be proud of, Ponyboy. You really do. Don't lose sight of that. Even if Darry is a hippo-critter."

Pony looked at Johnny with a smile. He started laughing, his body rocking back and forth as he let himself go and busted up. Johnny smiled back, giggling, "What?" He couldn't help but join Pony and they both cracked up. Their laughter filled up the crisp night air there in the empty lot while their elongated shadows casted chuckling forms against the abandoned, brick building next door. It felt good to laugh and lately it seemed only Johnnycake could pull humor out of Ponyboy this much. No sense going home now. Darry would be fuming and eager for an explanation. Pony would have to stand there and explain why he chose to go to the lot without letting Darry know and Darry would holler and yell, blah, blah, blah. So Pony chose to stay in the lot with Johnny a while longer and patiently explain the definition of a hypocrite and how to spell it...

-

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This story is almost done. Thank you for being such angels and hanging in there with me. Next chapter will be up on Friday. Have a great holiday weekend and do lots of shopping! ;) Oh, and watch out for those "hippo-critters!"


	24. Soda Claims His Prize

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Soda Claims His Prize**

**WARNING: SEXUAL ESCAPADE ALERT, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

Darry was on top of Two-Bit in his bed. They were kissing and grinding against each other playfully. Two-Bit was pulling Darry's black t-shirt up and running his hands over Darrel's bare skin underneath the fabric. Both of them were breathing hard and getting extremely worked up. Or so it seemed that way. Suddenly Darry stopped and looked at Two-Bit as if in guilt.

Two-Bit smiled, "You still worried 'bout Ponyboy, aren't you?"

Darry shook his head, "I can't understand that kid. Just like he gets mad at me for gettin' mad at the drop of a damn hat, he does the same thin' right back! I know I've got a quick temper when it comes to him, but it's 'cause I care, Two-Bit."

"I know you do," Two-Bit replied still smiling and gazing up at Darry like he was a god.

"I'm sorry. I can't concentrate. I know he's with Johnny and he'll be safe, but damn, I still worry some Socs might show up or some thugs will start somethin' with 'em. I hate it when I don't know where that kid is! Damn!" Darry rolled over on his back while Two-Bit propped himself on his elbow lying on his side.

"It's okay. Look, we'll just wait 'til he gets back with Johnnycake. Steve and Soda are behavin' themselves in the livin' room-"

"We hope!" Darry said quickly with raised brows.

"-we hope, yes. And they'll let us know everythin' is alright. After they do, you and I can continue our little love fest."

"Yeah," Darry said, but looked so disappointed. "Baby, I'm sorry."

Two-Bit grinned a classic Mathews smile, "I've been waitin' for this opportunity for years, I can wait a few more minutes. I have a feelin' you're worth the wait."

Darry chuckled, "Satisfyin' you is my main priority after that boy comes home."

"Oh my," Two-Bit joked. "Hurry home Dorothy!"

They laughed for a minute until Darry joined Two-Bit on his side and they started kissing again. It was surreal being in Darry's bed to Two-Bit. It was one thing to daydream about it day after day, but to finally be here wrapped in this man's muscled arms sent Two-Bit sailing off into a kind of "la-la" land. They continued kissing and soon enough Darry was once again on top of Two-Bit. When Two-Bit began to moan and gasp at Darry's urgent, determined hands and mouth, Darry decided he would trust Soda enough to alert him when Ponyboy returned. Besides, this was much more fun. He just prayed that Soda and Steve would not be in a questionable position when the boy got home. As Darry pulled off Two-Bit's shirt and playfully bit at the boy's defined pecks, Darrel prayed those two knuckle-heads in the living room would stay alert and keep their hands to themselves.

The living room was dark except for a black and white glow that filled the room creating flashes of light and dark against the walls and furniture. The television was on, but the sound was so low it could barely be heard. From the couch two figures huddled together kissing frantically, breathing hard and holding back as much as they could. Soda accidentally cried out, "Oh!" Steve put his hand over Soda's mouth, but did not stop ravaging the boy's neck. Soda didn't stop either. He smiled with closed eyes and teasingly shifted his head so Steve's hand pulled away slightly. Soda then drew Steve's hand back and slipped one of Steve's fingers in his mouth. He suckled it up and down and moaned softly. Steve stopped what he was doing and stared at Soda. Soda opened his eyes and the two locked their gaze as Soda continued to bite and tease Steve's finger and his mind.

"No Soda," Steve said watching the boy as he stopped and gazed at Steve with his lips glistening as the light from the television continue flashed against them and the walls.

But Soda wasn't about to be denied. He knew he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for Pony and Johnny. He was doing that...well sort of. They left the front door wide open with the screen door closed so they could hear Pony or Johnny's footsteps approaching the house. If they were doing something private there'd be time to stop before the boys saw anything. Soda felt fully confident he'd be able to keep the situation under control.

Sodapop got up from the couch walked over the television and switched it off. Immediately the room went almost pitch black. The only source of light was from the street light outside. The light cascaded through several windows on one side of the house giving the environment a romantic, eerie kind of atmosphere. Soda returned to Steve, but pushed him against the couch in a sitting position. He could barely make out Steve shaking his head in the darkness of the room, but Sodapop bent down between Steve's legs and onto his knees. Steve began to breathe harder as Soda undid his jeans and tugged at them with force. For the first time, Steve did not try to stop him. Instead he lifted his hips up a bit and Soda was able to slip the jeans down easily along with Steve's briefs. Then Soda smiled triumphantly as he took Steve's cock in his hand. He bent down and allowed the head of Steve's penis to enter his mouth. Steve tilted his head back and moaned. He took a good grasp of the couch where ever he could and enjoyed the ride as Soda sucked on him hungrily. Steve's mind spun and for a brief moment he heard his own voice in a rushed whisper, "If that boy comes home now, I'll kill him."


	25. Pony Learns a Lesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pony Learns a Lesson**

The flames were now burning lower and the night was getting colder. It was easily past midnight now. Ponyboy and Johnny were cuddled up trying to keep each other warm. But if someone saw them from distance, the scene didn't look particularly queer. Johnny was resting his head against Pony's shoulder while Pony's head rested against the top of Johnnycake's head. Pony yawned and his eyelids felt heavier. Every time he allowed them to close completely he felt his eyes burn from the sleepiness he kept denying himself. They stayed in the lot talking about things, nothing specific. They didn't start the discussion about the gang again. Pony still had issues. He didn't want to aggravate Johnny. Seemed like lately Johnny was the only one on his side for the rest of the gang appeared to have went insane.

Johnny looked up slightly to see if Pony had fallen asleep, "Pony?" Johnny's voice was but a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Sure am."

"Do ya want to get back? Darry's gonna be awfully pissed by now," Johnny shivered hoping Ponyboy will want the warmth of his bed back home.

Pony shrugged, "He's always pissed."

"Ain't you cold?"

As usual Pony had forgotten a jacket and his bare arms were practically frozen, "Nah."

Johnny yawned and when his mouth closed his teeth chattered a bit. Pony looked down at him. He then realized Johnny was shivering next to him. It was a nippy evening. They really should get back to the house and crawl into bed. That is if the bed was still free. Soda might have dragged Steve into it and they were probably rolling around in it doing God knows what. Pony sighed. He wasn't anxious to get home to hear distant moaning coming from the bedrooms. It would freak him out. His mind would be wondering if it was Two-Bit doing it or Soda. No, better just stay here.

Johnny was trembling pretty hard. Pony started to smile because Johnny was over doing it. He knew his buddy wanted to go to the house and he was trying to give Pony the guilt trip. It was working. Pony repositioned himself and wrapped one arm around Johnny.

"Are you cold, Johnnycake?"

"A little bit," Johnny replied. All he could think about was the bed covers over him and Ponyboy. He wanted Pony to hold him tight and make him warm.

"Johnny?"

"Hmm?" Johnny closed his eyes and nestled closer to Pony. He rested his head within the crick of Pony's neck.

"What do you suppose is all the fuss about?"

Johnny opened his eyes, "Fuzz? What fuzz?"

Pony grinned, "Fuss, Johnny. Ya know, like commotion."

"Oh," Johnny chuckled. "Sorry Pon, I guess my ears are startin' to freeze."

Another attempt at the guilt trip and for good measure Johnny shivered again in Pony's embrace.

"I don't understand what you mean," Johnny replied stifling back a yawn.

"Bein' in love," Pony answered bluntly.

Johnny shrugged, "I guess it feels nice."

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Ponyboy.

Johnny frowned not sure if he ever had been, "I've loved, but not like a girlfriend/boyfriend kind of love."

Pony smiled, "You get around, huh?"

Johnny pulled himself up in a sitting position, "No! I mean I've loved my friends. The gang, ya know?"

"Why is it worth riskin' everythin? And don't tell me it's because it feels nice," Ponyboy said as he sat up as well.

Johnny sighed. Why is Ponyboy so damn curious all the time? Lord! "Because some folks can't live without it."

Pony thought for a moment before his next question, "Have you ever been with a girl?"

"No, why have you?" Johnny raised his eyebrows, his own curiosity peaking up.

Ponyboy quickly shook his head, "No way."

Johnny started to laugh, turning his head to look at what was left of the fire.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Pony asked.

Johnny stopped laughing. He shot Ponyboy a look of surprise, "No."

"Me neither," Pony said. "I wonder what its like? I asked Sodapop if he could describe it, ya know when he was with Sandy. He said it was warm and romantic. He said Sandy made him feel happy all over, whatever that means. Later on, I got darin' enough to ask him if Steve made him happy all over and he said yeah. He said kissin' Steve was more intense than kissin' Sandy. I guess that means its better."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

Pony scooted closer to Johnny, "Do you trust me?"

Johnny stared at Ponyboy for a moment surveying the dark orange shadows that skimmed across the boy's face as the last flames of the fire shimmered a few feet away from them. This boy was so handsome and criminally innocent. It took a lot for Johnny not to pounce on Pony. Only one other person made him feel that way and he was hardly around to even notice. Johnny was aware that he was completely infatuated with Dallas Winston, but he never told anyone. Dally was so wild and unpredictable. He entered a room and the air would chill he was so intimidating. Dally commanded attention like a great lion roaring. He was strong, untamable, fearless and beautiful. Nobody could push Dallas around. He was street wise and fierce. Johnny wanted to be all those things. He wanted to tell his parents where to shove it. He wished he could strut around Tulsa not looking over his shoulder in fear of Socs jumping him or cheerfully take on Tim Shepard in a rumble with a reckless grin and fiery eyes of blue steel. It seemed like Dallas had not a care in the world and Johnny had too many of them. If he could only live that kind of life just for a moment...

"Johnny? You still with me?" Pony said softly with a smile.

Johnnycake jumped a bit and looked at his buddy, "What? Oh, I'm sorry, Ponyboy."

"I asked you if you trusted me."

The sixteen year old nodded, "Of course I do."

"Good," Pony replied and suddenly went deep into thought again.

Johnny rolled his big, brown eyes, "For Heaven's sake, you wanna know what's its like to kiss someone? Come here."

Pony sat up straight as Johnny leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ponyboy's. Pony was shocked that Johnny was being so direct. What had gotten into him? Pony had closed his eyes though. He was glad the fire was just about out. No one could see them now. This was nice. It was warm just like Soda said it was. Warm and romantic. Pony pushed himself toward Johnny and the other boy began to lean back allowing himself to be taken. Still kissing, Ponyboy ended up on top of Johnny. He slowly and instinctively grinded his mouth softly against the other boy's. Pony noticed he wasn't cold anymore. No, he now felt warm all over. He began to breathe hard through his nostrils dying to catch his breath, but he didn't want to stop. This was more than nice. Pony finally came up for air and the word hit him, intense. This was intense, it wasn't just nice and romantic it was intense just like Soda said when Steve kissed him.

"Wow," Pony whispered.

Johnny looked up at him and was fascinated by the view of Ponyboy with the stars above twinkling high in the atmosphere of the dark blue sky behind him. There was no moon so it seemed like the evening was a good friend keeping their secrets hidden among mysterious shadows. The stars stood watch and hung lazily in the air as Ponyboy gazed down at Johnny. They both began to smile at each other playfully.

"Now you know why folks risk everythin," Johnny smiled.

Pony grinned even bigger, "Thanks for the lesson, teach."

Johnny giggled, "You're welcome."

"But, I'm not quite sure I got it yet."

"No? Well, whatcha waitin' for? We can't have you kissin' people wrong now! Come on!" Johnny pulled Pony forward by the collar of his t-shirt and the two kissed once more.


	26. Pleasurable Positions

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Pleasurable Positions**

Two-Bit's head pounded back against the pillow with a soft thud. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked his breath. His hands grabbed up to find a place to hold onto desperately. He felt as if he was going to explode. The continuous burning sensation emitting from between his legs was driving him over. A push, a pull, a feeling of being filled completely and then his body seemed empty, crying out to be filled again. His breathing increased as he could feel the source of this sensation amplify the thrusting. In a sensual, sexual haze, Two-Bit pulled his head up and back half sighing, half crying, "Oh God, Darry!"

Darry was near the foot of the bed on his knees. His strong arms were lifting Two-Bit's lower waist up against his hips that were grinding into the boy's body over and over. Darry pumped himself into Two-Bit with graceful, wicked plunges. He had been gentle at first, but now Darry's body screamed for harder and faster access. He began to bump against the boy aggressively sending immediate sparks of pleasure and pain into Two-Bit. Again the boy quivered underneath Darrel's relentless grip and he cried out in quick breaths of ecstasy.

"Darry, oh yes, oh God, Darry!"

Darry happily took Two-Bit along this erotic ride pushing the boy's legs apart further and positioning himself on top of Two-Bit. Two-Bit opened his eyes and gazed at Darrel as if in a trance. His body was limp holding all of his energy for when Darry took him again. He waited patiently, his breathing slowing down to almost normal as Darry watched him with a smile saying nothing short of complete captivation. In Darry's eyes, Two-Bit never looked more beautiful. The boy was utterly defenseless lying there under him, his grey eyes locked onto Darrel's blue as if awaiting orders. Two-Bit was willing to do whatever Darry wanted. He reached up and slowly pulled Darry's head down so that they melted into a soft kiss. Under Darry's spell, Two-Bit moaned when Darry began to slide in and out of him as they kissed. Darry pulled away and the kiss ended. He tossed his head back arching his back giving Two-Bit all he had. Two-Bit gritted his teeth and shut his eyes again crying out. He took hold of Darry's lower back and dug his fingers into the man's flesh.

Darry's head was spinning. The explosive sensations were sucking him into an erotic, inescapable destiny. Only a quick reminder that Ponyboy was out there somewhere in Tulsa came to his mind. His brain told him that he should be worried about his baby brother, but his body replied quickly with a 'he'll be fine, shut up' and Darry continued to plunge into Two-Bit feeling himself being carried further and further over the edge. Darry just hoped Soda was doing his job and keeping an eye out for the boy.

Sodapop's eyes, however, were busy at the moment. They were shut tight and his job, at present, was taking care of Steve. Soda had deliberately positioned himself facing the front door which he had now pushed almost closed. If Ponyboy or Johnny began to open it Soda and Steve would not only see it, they'd hear it since the door always creaked.

The handsome sixteen year old was clutching a pillow frantically, his face buried in it. His rear was up in the air with Steve driving his hips into the boy. Steve pounded Soda like clockwork. He gazed down barely being able to see himself going in and out of his lover and best friend. Playfully Steve slapped Soda's ass and he heard the boy grunt a little harder.

"Yeah Soda, you like that don't ya?" Steve teased. He leaned forward and took a hold of Soda's soft, blond hair in one hand and the other reached around Soda's waist. Steve pulled the boy up so his mouth was close to Soda's ear. Soda moaned. Steve said softly, "That's right, baby. Take it. God, you're beautiful, Soda. Take it good, baby."

Soda did not reply. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the ride. Soda's mind was racing. He was wondering why he waited so damn long to let Steve screw him. This was incredible and hot. Why was he so scared? He began to smile even with his eyes closed. Steve had asked him if he liked it. Soda finally said in a soft murmur, "I like it fine, Steve. Don't stop."

Steve chuckled still banging steadily against Sodapop, "I thought so."

"Shut up, will ya honey? Do it harder," Soda scolded and Steve happily obliged.

-

Hey all, how's was the shopping? Sorry this was so short, but these boys got it on so hard even I got tired...lol. Next chapter is called, "Running for Home." Thanks to all of you for your reviews! Hugs to you!


	27. Running for Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Running for Home**

Johnny felt delicious under Ponyboy. The smaller boy's frame was almost feminine and Pony's teenage manliness was riding high wrapping himself around Johnnycake. Johnny had even twisted his leg around Pony's while the other was open wide to give Pony better access. They were fully clothed, but they might as well been completely nude. Pony and Johnny were making out passionately in the empty lot. Periodically Ponyboy's hips bucked and he moaned feeling like he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He wanted to be home in bed with Johnny under him like he was now. He longed for the warmth of the blankets and the steamy heat from Johnny's body in a more private, secluded location. It would be a long walk home for sure.

Pony stopped kissing Johnny and looked down at him, "Are you still cold?"

Johnny gazed up with a mischievous smile, "Nah, I do believe it's gotten hotter out here, don't you?"

Both of them laughed and started kissing again. Pony relaxed himself and blended into Johnny's embrace perfectly. This was an incredible dream for Johnny Cade. He had always been so alone. He segregated himself from everyone for a number of reasons. The Curtis' and the rest of the gang never made him feel inferior, but Johnny's home life was so miserable he felt like he couldn't belong anywhere. The only person he ever really felt close to was Dallas. Not because Dallas said anything particularly tender or sympathetic, but he was such an icon for Johnny. Dally was everything he wanted to be. Maybe once or twice he thought about what it would be like to be with Dally the way Sylvia was from time to time. What would it be like to be with Dallas Winston? By nature Dally was pretty selfish, but loyal. He'd go out of his way to help the gang, but when it came to broads Dally had a short fuse. That always made Johnny wonder if Dally was a selfish lover. Would he be compassionate and romantic or would he simply roll over, light a cigarette and leave? No mind, whether Dally did one or the other, Johnny would still think he was the coolest guy on the planet.

Pony started kissing Johnny's neck lovingly and with such tenderness, Johnny gasped. And what about Ponyboy? He was here right now in a public place giving Johnny what no one else had. Even Dally. Pony was loving him. He was gently and romantically taking Johnny where he'd never been before and more surprisingly, Pony had never been there either. This was a first for both of them. The rest of the gang had previous encounters with dozens of girls, but Pony and Johnny were never along for that journey. They were the younger part of the gang, even though Soda was the same age as Johnnycake. Soda was more mature looking than Johnny. Unfortunately, for Johnny, he was shorter, thinner and had a baby face. He looked more like Pony's age of fourteen than sixteen. It bugged Johnny all the time. So this was more special to the two of them than any date they could land with a wealthy chick from the south side. They were discovering everything for the first time together. It was all coming to them as instinct. Neither of them were worried if they weren't doing things right. They just happily continued kissing and rubbing against each other. It was perfect.

Except it was colder...

The air around the boys in the lot had gotten a bit harder to deal with. A slight breeze had begun and the leaves in the nearby tree next to them started to rustle slightly. The chill was annoying especially since Ponyboy had no jacket to cover his exposed arms. As if he understood, Johnny placed his arms over Pony's as if to shield him from the cool air. It worked for a moment. Pony moaned softly in gratitude and slipped his tongue into Johnny's mouth. Johnny's eyebrows rose and he sighed as if he was relieved and more at ease. As the tips of their tongues touched each other playfully, Pony felt his groin pulsate. Suddenly the idea of going home became all he could think about. He could clearly see his bedroom in his mind. The covers were drawn back just waiting for him and Johnny to come and mess them up. The pillows were beckoning him. He knew that Johnny could be much more comfortable if he had a pillow under his head. Yes, must get home...now!

Pony pulled himself away, "Let's go back to my house."

Johnny smiled, "You cold?"

"No, horny," replied Pony honestly.

Johnny laughed, "It's a long walk back, Romeo."

"I know. So, if we run..."

"Run?" Johnny repeated with big, brown eyes.

"Yeah, run. If we do, we can get there all the sooner and be safe in my bed."

Johnny thought for a moment, "That would be nice."

"So, let's go!" Pony stood up and began to pull Johnnycake up.

"Ain't you worried 'bout what everyone else'll be doin?" Johnny asked as he dusted himself off. "Or more like WHO they're doin?"

Pony shook his head, "None of my business, besides I'd rather think about you."

Johnny stopped dusting himself off and looked at Pony quickly, "Doin' me?"

"I don't have to 'do you' to think about ya," replied Pony as he reached for Johnny again. He gently wrapped his arms around the boy's lower waist and pulled them together. He kissed Johnny softly with closed eyes.

"You're good to me Ponyboy," Johnny said in a whisper as they stood forehead to forehead in the darkness. "I'm not used to someone treating me so nice."

"You deserve this," Pony gently spoke. "You always have."

"I can't wait to get to your house," Johnny chuckled. He hugged Pony and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek.

"We're runnin, remember?"

"No," Johnny moaned. "No runnin.' Let's just walk and it'll be even better when we get there. If we run we might be tired. Save your energy for me, boy." Johnny winked.

Pony busted up, "Man, I dig you! You're so cool, Johnnycake."

Johnny stopped smiling, "Me? Cool?"

"You've always been cool to me," Pony answered with a grin and a kiss. He pulled Johnny by the hand and they walked onto the sidewalk toward the house. Johnny's bewildered look vanished as he began to laugh at Ponyboy while the boy pretended to run, but tripped over a break in the concrete.

"I'm up!" Pony announced causing a neighborhood dog in the distance to begin barking.

Johnny pretended to hold up an imaginary card, "The Soviet Union gives you a zero!"

"Damn!" Pony laughed while Johnny and him broke into a run as the dog got louder. They kept running up the street and out of sight while the dark sky became a bit lighter as the coming dawn approached. Hopefully Darry would be fast asleep. The last thing Pony wanted was to be intercepted by Darrel as they raced to Pony's bed. Two-Bit would get involved if Pony's luck wouldn't run out. Maybe he'd calm Darry down and everything could wait until the day had begun long after the sun had risen in the sky above. Whatever the day brought, Pony would be better able to deal with it now that he had someone to love and talk to on a very personal level. In fact, Pony was so happy now he wanted to apologize to Soda and Darry. Johnny had been right, who cares who they chose to love. In the end, all that matter is that everyone is happy. Pony sure was and he figured Johnny felt the same. Johnny did. He ran like he'd never run before and for once the bruises and cuts on his face didn't hurt. It wasn't from the piercing chill in the air as it continuously whisked against his face. The relief from his pain, both inner and outer, was due to Ponyboy's affection and tender kisses. All the hurt he held on the inside and worn on the out, vanished. He felt for once like he finally belonged.

When Johnny and Ponyboy arrived at the Curtis house it was dark and quiet. The front door was ajar, but Pony listened before he attempted to open the screen door. Silence... Pony carefully pulled the screen door open and pushed the large, wood door. The door usually creaked, but Ponyboy knew how to do it just right so it wouldn't make a sound. The room was black, yet he could see the outline of two bodies on the floor. There were blankets covering them and they were breathing softly and steady. It was Soda and Steve fast asleep.

Pony mouthed, "Thank God." He was happy to not have discovered them doing the deed and that they didn't take the bed. Pony gestured to Johnny with his hand to come in.

Johnny peered in the house and his eyes adjusted to the dark light in the room. He saw Soda and Steve sleeping away and cautiously stepped over them as he followed Pony to the bedroom. As the two boys got closer to Darry's door, Pony stopped and listened again. Other than Steve and Soda's breathing behind them, they heard no sound coming from the other side of Darry's bedroom. With another "thank God" the two boys retired to Ponyboy's room. Pony closed the door cursing that it didn't have a lock. His mother refused to have a lock on that particular door since the baby, Ponyboy, might get stuck in there with no way for the family to get him out without breaking a window. Of course Darry's room had a lock and even his parent's old room did. More than ever he wished he'd convinced Darry to put one on there a few years ago.

"We'll have to be real quiet," Pony whispered. "I don't have a lock on the door and if they hear anythin' they'll come in here."

Johnny nodded wondering how quiet he could be with Pony all over him. Maybe the lot wasn't so cold after all?

After settling in and a couple of kisses, both Pony and Johnny realized they were tired. They cuddled each other enjoying the increase of warmth between them as the covers shielded them from the early morning chill. The pillows felt so soft and the entire bed seemed to engulf them both like a giant hand cradling them into security. Even though they didn't mean to, it wasn't long before they fell asleep. They began to dream, Johnny about kissing Pony and Pony about running in the Olympics with Johnny as one of the judges wearing a large, fur hat on his head.

-

Okay gang, next chapter is called, "To Pony's Amazement."


	28. To Pony's Amazement

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: To Pony's Amazement**

There was too much noise. The television was blaring and the voices in the house told Ponyboy that his brothers were up. The air about the house was completely typical for morning. Pony reached out and felt Johnny beside him. He curled up to the other boy with a grin, his eyes still closed. He heard Johnny sigh and a small moan passed the boy's lips. Soon enough Johnny and Pony had dropped off again despite the loud bangs and yells from the living room.

Steve and Soda were resuming their card game while Darry and Two-Bit sat in the living room arguing over watching football or Mickey Mouse. The argument sounded heated, but both of them were smiling as if they were trying to annoy the other.

"Oklahoma is playin,' Two-Bit," Darry said.

"Mickey is playin' too!" Two-Bit grinned just waiting for Darry to holler at him.

"Don't you like football? Christ, everybody likes football!"

"Everybody and Christ likes Mickey Mouse!"

Steve and Soda laughed.

Darry, trying to hold back a chuckle, rolled his eyes, "I don't think Christ cares."

"Then He won't mind you missin' the game, either!"

"Two-Bit!"

"Darrel!"

Darry gave up, "Can I at least see the score before ya change it?"

Two-Bit got up from the couch, leaned to Darry and kissed him, "You sure can, but if my memory serves me correctly, the game just started so it's zero to zero."

Darry growled, "Dammit."

It was a cheerful Saturday morning. Soda had peeked in to see that Ponyboy and Johnny were safe in bed. It made Darry's mood better even though he was curious as to why Pony hadn't told him that he was leaving in the first place. Still the boy was home and that was a relief. Everything went right last night. Once Pony and Johnny woke up everything could be discussed and clarified.

After Mickey was over, Two-Bit changed the channel back to the game for Darry who happily put his paper down and asked Two-Bit for a beer from the fridge. Two-Bit thought for a moment, "I don't want this to become a habit, Darrel."

Darry looked up at him as Two-Bit was standing by the television, "A habit? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Beer and football," Two-Bit said with a straight face. "That's all my old man did and my mama ended up kickin' him out."

Again Sodapop and Steve laughed.

Darry frowned, "I ain't your poppa, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit leaned forward, "Well, that's a good thing since you had your way last night!"

Darry stood up quick, "Shush! I don't want the little ones to hear!"

"Ah hell, Darry, those two have figured everythin' out by now," Steve said as he threw his cards down. "Gin!"

"Shit!" Soda huffed and tossed the cards toward Steve. "Yeah Darry, I'm sure Pony knows."

"He knows," Darry replied and sat back down in his chair. "I just don't want him to know everythin. Christ sake, the boy is gonna end up on a psychiatrist's couch pretty soon."

"That's probably what he needs," Two-Bit said handing Darry the beer bottle.

Darry yelled at the television, "Shit, who the hell are you throwin' the Goddamn ball to? Son of a-"

"Hey!" Two-Bit scolded pretending to be innocent. He covered his ears, "Watch your mouth, boy! There's children present!"

"Let's play poker instead," Soda whined.

Steve grinned, "I'll beat you at that too, baby."

"Deal the cards, hot shot."

From the hall came Johnny yawning. He stretched out his arms and walked toward the bathroom in a sleepy haze. As he reached the doorway, he heard Darry call, "Hey there, Johnny. Is Pony awake?"

"Nah," Johnny managed before he closed the door.

"Was that a yawn or an answer?" Two-Bit asked with a smile clearly amused.

"I think it was both," Soda replied. He surveyed the cards Steve dealt him and grinned, "I've got you now, you bastard!"

Steve laughed, "Kiss my ass, little Pepsi-Cola! You're gonna fry, boy!"

"Ah, romance," Two-Bit sighed looking at Darry with a smile. "It's in the air."

Darry laughed.

Johnny had walked back to the bedroom where Pony was waiting. He closed the door and climbed back into bed. Pony was lying on his side facing Johnny, "Did anyone say anythin' to you?"

Johnny yawned again, "Darry asked me if you were awake."

"What did ya say?"

"I said no."

"Good."

"I thought you were okay with everythin' now?"

"I am. I just don't want him to yell at me for not tellin' him where I was goin."

Johnny sighed, "Just go in there, say you're sorry and come back to bed."

"He'll wanna know why I did it."

"Then go in there, say you're sorry, tell him why and then come back to bed."

Pony shifted on to his back, "I wish it were that easy."

Johnny turned his head to gaze at his buddy, "Nothin' is easy with you, is it?"

Pony frowned, "Are you makin' fun of me?"

Johnny smiled, "Will you just go in there and get it over with?"

"Only if you come with me," Pony grinned back.

"Glory Pony," Johnny began. "You are such a baby. Do you want me to hold your hand too?"

"No, just give me a kiss," Pony smiled and kissed Johnny on the cheek.

They both got up and Pony prepared to face his brother. He hoped that being with Two-Bit now will make Darry easier to talk to. Pony held his breath as he opened the door. The noise from the house flooded the room and he could hear the television announcing that Oklahoma just scored and were now ahead. Darry sounded happy.

Pony walked into the room and Darry's eyes locked with his, "Hey Dar."

Darry stood up, "Hey."

From behind him Johnny nudged Ponyboy. Pony cleared his throat, "Darry? I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was goin' last night. I just got kinda confused and I needed to clear my head. I know it was wrong and all. I'm sorry."

Darry nodded, "Okay."

Pony looked at him in disbelief, "Okay?"

"Yeah, just tell me next time."

The easiness of the situation was something Pony couldn't get over, "Are you sure it's okay?"

Two-Bit, Soda and Steve smiled laughing slightly at the dinner table. Steve tossed Soda another card.

"I said it was okay, didn't I?" Darry sat back down on the chair concentrating on the game that had just come back from a commercial break.

Pony totally confessed, "I didn't think you'd let me go so I didn't wanna tell you. Besides I figured you weren't interested anyhow since you and Two-Bit are together and all. And Soda and Steve wouldn't care either. And part of me wanted ya'll to be worried about us because then you'd feel guilty. I know that's stupid for me to think that way, but I did. But, I'm sorry Darry. I act dumb sometimes. I screwed things up for Soda and Steve got the daylights knocked out him because I didn't take Johnny's advice and just mind my own business. I'm talkin' too much, ain't I?"

Soda, Two-Bit and Steve nodded as well as Johnny who Pony couldn't see because he was still behind the boy.

Darry started to smile, "The Sooners are winnin' Ponyboy. You wanna keep spillin' your guts or do you wanna watch it with me?"

-

Hee-hee...next chapter is called, "Good Behavior Pays Off." Two more chapters left, gang! Hang in there!


	29. Good Behavior Pays Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, as much as I'd like to pretend I do! Characters are property of S.E. Hinton.**

**Title: Boys Don't Kiss**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Good Behavior Pays Off**

The weeks passed and the days grew shorter as winter was in full swing. The holidays were on their way. Soon enough Soda would attempt another turkey. The last few had been either too dry or too raw. Yet the boy was determined that this year he'd get it just right.

It appeared that everything else was going just right as well. Two-Bit resided at the house permanently and shocked everyone when he announced he got a part time job. His overall motive was to help around the Curtis house and relieve Darry of working two jobs. After much opposition, Darry relented and quit his side job. Steve moved in too and with the full-time pay he was getting from the station he was contributing a healthy amount along with the other three guys. Darry was no longer a bitter, old grump. He relaxed on Ponyboy and laughed a whole lot more. The only time he backslid a bit to his old self was when the gang found out that Johnny and Pony were seeing each other. He was worried that the Pony and Johnny would put more time and effort into each other than their school work, but as usual he was proved wrong. Not only did Pony maintain his grades, he helped Johnny bring his up and won a couple of track meets. The Curtis family was at their shining moment and Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny were part of the reason why. Even the state eased their grip and didn't bother to pay a scheduled visit with them monthly but would wait until after the New Year. The gang was doing good enough to fix up the house resulting in Two-Bit and Steve getting into a painting fight as they tried to paint the kitchen.

It was a sunny, late Sunday afternoon as they gang sat around the dining room table. Darry was figuring out bills while Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Johnny and Pony listened. It seemed they were ahead on the dreaded payment slips, but Darry was concerned about the newest bill added to the pile. The statement for the property tax was staring at him. Why in the world did the government ask for property tax payments right before the holidays was beyond Darry. He was thankful to have four incomes coming in, but it was still a rough blow regardless. If all went well in the new year of 1967, the mortgage would be paid off before the fall season.

Two-Bit ran his hand through Darry's hair, "Don't worry about it, babe. We've made it through all the others. We'll make it through this one, too." Two-Bit kissed Darry on the head lovingly.

Darry looked up at him, "You're right. Nothin' to worry about. Just another bill." He smiled and tossed the bill aside. He wrapped his arm around Two-Bit's waist and pulled him close. Two-Bit ended up half way sitting on Darry's lap with a smile.

To their left was Steve and Soda. Steve had his left arm around Sodapop while his right was holding Soda's hand. Their fingers kept playfully intertwining around each other. Neither of them was aware of their movement. Steve and Soda looked at one another grinning.

Johnny and Ponyboy were on the other side of Steve and Sodapop. They weren't as obvious as the others, but their hands were tightly held together resting upon Pony's right leg underneath the table. It was a total "Kodak" moment between the family, now consisting of three new members to the Curtis clan. What could go wrong? Everything was out in the open, the sun was shining, the birds singing, the mortgage almost paid off and for Christ's sake Two-Bit had a job. The six greasers relaxed into what was supposed to be a nice, warm day together loving each other without judgment or ridicule.

"Hey, how ya doin' man!" yelled a voice from the screen door. It flew open as Dallas Winston stepped in the house with a grin that could charm a cat out of a tree.

In one second it all hit them. Dallas. Here. Now.

From one side of the house chaos erupted. Two-Bit was tossed toward the window almost putting his head through it trying to get away from Darry, Darry stood up causing the chair underneath him to bang against the space heater behind him, Steve jumped too quickly and fell to the ground taking his chair with him, Soda hopped up on the table hitting his head on the lighting fixture above him, Johnny crawled under the table and hid and Ponyboy did a tumble off the chair and ended up sitting cross-legged upon the carpet below smiling at Dallas with twinkling green-grey eyes, "Hey Dal, where ya been?"

Dally stood staring at the gang with an odd expression for a moment, then he grinned big and lit a cigarette, "Got busted again by the cops. Stupid son-of-a-bitches stuck me with time in the cooler."

Steve finally stood up from falling on the floor, "Oh yeah? On what charges, Dally?"

"Man," Dally began with his blue eyes scoping the recent work done on the house. "They tried to pen me with some liquor store robbery. It's all bullshit. Fucken cops, man. They don't know nothin." Dally suddenly saw two, black eyes peeking out at him from under the table, "What the fuck? Johnny? Is that you? What the hell are you doin' down there?"

"Hi Dallas," Johnny replied happily trying not to look too ridiculous. He crawled out, stood up and smiled big, "Long time, no see."

"No shit," Dally said in return. "I was released early for good behavior. Assholes don't know a good actor when they see one. Fooled 'em all. Hey, how come none of you came to see me?"

The boys all looked at each other.

Dally laughed, "Just jokin! Jeez, you guys are out of it. What the hell have you been doin' anyhow? House is all painted and it looks like you got new furniture. What's up? You gonna be in Better Homes and Gardens, Darry?"

"Yeah, they're on the cover," Two-Bit chuckled and the boys joined him.

"Jesus," Dally continued to survey the house with interest. "Looks like a broad lives here."

Pony took offense, "What do ya mean?"

"It's too...clean!" Dally shuddered.

Sodapop rolled his eyes, "It has to be clean, Dal. The state comes to check on us from time to time, remember?"

"Fuck the state," Dally waved him off. "So what's the scoop?"

"Huh?" asked Johnny nervously.

"What's been goin' on around here?" Dally repeated the question more clearly.

The guys murmured 'oh's' and moved around slightly. Darry sat back down on the chair after he pulled it back from the space heater, "Just makin' out bills, workin' and all that other shit."

"Nothin' new, huh?" Dally questioned and took a long drag off his weed.

"No," Soda replied pushing himself off the table.

"Hey, let's go out tonight," Dally sat down on one of the chairs near the table. "We can go pick up Sylvia, Evie and Sandy. I need to get laid. Two-Bit, you still seein' Kathy?"

The house was suddenly silent.

Two-Bit tried to speak, but his throat quit on him. He cleared it quickly, "Nah, I don't see her no more."

Dally smiled, "Well I know a place where blonds run around without bras. You'll be in heaven, man. 'Course Soda's little angel won't like it, but Evie won't bitch about it. So Pepsi-Cola, you married yet?"

Sodapop paled, "Married? No, I didn't marry Sandy."

Pony got up from off the floor and was now standing behind Dally. He started to smile trying not to show that poor Dally was going to be in for a shock. He covered his mouth with his hand and backed away. He looked at Soda and motioned his finger under his neck mimicking it being sliced open. Then he giggled and tripped over the coffee table.

Johnny flinched and started to go to Pony's side, but stopped when he saw Dallas turn around, "What the hell's wrong with you? I know, I know, you're pissed 'cause you can't go. Ponyboy, don't worry about it, man. Soon enough you'll be old enough to hang around bars and loose women."

Pony got up. His face was red, but not from falling. He was embarrassed to hear Dally talk about him and girls. The idea now sounded more absurd then it did when he wasn't with Johnny.

"So Darry, wanna go with us?" Dally asked as he flicked his ashes in an empty glass that once held Soda's chocolate milk.

Darry's eyebrows shot up, "Ah, no thanks. Got work tomorrow."

"Shit, for as long as I've known you it sure seems like you never take a day off to go have fun and party," Dally remarked. He then took glances at Two-Bit, Steve and Soda. "You guys are in tonight, right?"

-

Okay, I made a mistake: I said originally there are only two chapters left, but it's three...well, before I confuse myself anymore, there's thirty-one chapters total...so that leaves two left! Confusing! Next chapter is called, "The Day Dallas Shook."


	30. The Day Dallas Shook

**Chapter Thirty: The Day Dallas Shook**

**Note: _italics _denote a flashback...**

**"So what's goin' on?" asked Dally to the gang again. "Are you guys up for it or not?" Dally was referring to him, Two-Bit, Soda and Steve picking up girls and going out drinking. It had been a good three months since Dally had been out and he was itching for some time with Sylvia or any other girl who might offer. **

**Two-Bit was the first to speak up, "Look Dal, I can't come. I gotta work tomorr-"**

**"Huh!" Dally sat up with his jar dropping. "You gotta job? What the fuck? Since when?"**

**Two-Bit shrugged, "Since now. I've been workin' for almost a month."**

**"No shit?" Dallas chuckled. He sat back again and lifted his boots up on the dining room table. "Well, that's leaves me, Steve and Sodapop. We can pick up the girls and take off to Buck's if you guys don't wanna go far."**

**Steve and Soda looked at each other. Their actions appeared lost for words. Darry doodled on the empty envelope from the property tax. Two-Bit watched him with an unusual interest. Nobody spoke. Dally continued to smoke his cigarette looking from Soda to Steve with a furrowed brow. What was going on here? Everyone was acting so different. The house even looked different. In Dally's mind he thought about what he saw when he entered the house. Originally he dismissed it as his imagination. He figured he'd been too long in the joint and started to hallucinate guys together since it was so common in jail. But his mind taunted him and what he saw came back in plain view. When he came in he saw that Two-Bit was sitting on Darry's lap. Darry had his arm around Two-Bit's waist. Steve and Soda were lying against each other holding hands. Pony and Johnny seemed okay, but what type of guilt made Johnny duck under the table? What had he done wrong to make him feel that he should go there in the first place? Dally shifted in his seat. The sudden thought of Johnny doing something with Ponyboy gave Dallas an instant spark of...jealousy? No way, that can't be jealousy. Besides Johnny wouldn't do that. He wouldn't fool around with any guy. He had been so embarrassed that one time...**

_**Dally had stumbled upon Johnny lying in the vacant lot. It was a hot summer night in early June. Dallas was drunker than a skunk after being kicked out of Buck's. He had picked too many fights and flirted with too many girls that were there with other greasers. The evening didn't go as planned. Fucken Sylvia had left early because Dally kept smiling at some red head with big tits. Dally liked the looks of her. She looked like that cute Soc, Cherry Valance. Well, except for the tit part. Cherry the Soc was smaller in the bust line, but this broad had the same fiery, red hair that gave Dally the twitches in his pants. He liked her, he wanted her. But fucken Sylvia had to go and get all bitchy about it all. She picked up some wanna-be cowboy and left giving Dally a sneer and a toss of her jet-black hair. All that was left was the faint scent of her cheap perfume. Dally didn't care. There were loads of girls here and that big chested, red head was so close. **_

_**The red head's boyfriend got in Dally's face. Boy, he was sure ugly. Dally spit at him and Buck broke it all up before it got real nasty. Dallas was pushed into another area of the bar, but wherever the girls were trouble followed Dally. Eventually Buck got sick of it. He tossed Dally out on his rear and told him to go sleep it off. Dal got mad and started stumbling away into the night. He meant to go to the Curtis house, but ended up tripping over Johnny in the lot. **_

_**Johnny shot up quick in fear. When he saw it was Dally he immediately got up and helped Dally down on the car seat that had been torn out of some poor guy's Ford and left for garbage years ago. Dally asked Johnny for a weed and the boy quickly supplied his buddy with the cigarette. They talked, but it was mostly about Dally and what was bugging him. Johnny sat and listened. He was always mesmerized with Dally's personality. He stared intently at the other greaser hanging on his every word. Johnny smiled softly as Dallas explained how angry Sylvia had been. That made Johnny laugh. He really didn't like Sylvia. She was trash compared to Soda's then girlfriend, Sandy. He was glad Sylvia ended up leaving without Dally. Dally was too good for her anyway. **_

_**Dally started to pass out coming in and out of consciousness. Every so often he called Johnny 'Sylvia' which made Johnny blush. It wasn't until Dally pulled Johnnycake over to him and wrapped his arm around the boy that Johnny's heart began to pound hard against his chest. He'd never seen Dally this drunk. Yet he did not fight his friend. He allowed Dally to say unusually naughty things into his ear and to continually kiss his neck. The feeling was intoxicating, but uninvited. It was obvious that Dallas didn't know he was messing around with Johnny. Before Johnny could stop him, Dally kissed him right on the mouth slipping his tongue between Johnny's lips and practically down his throat. Johnny squealed, but Dally only tightened his grip and his kiss became harder, more dominant. Johnny could taste the alcohol and cigarettes. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from pushing Dally away. He figured it wouldn't do any good. Dally might get mad and try to bitch slap him thinking he was Sylvia. Johnny stayed still until it seemed that Dallas had had enough. Soon enough Johnny was released and Dally laid beside him snoring softly into the boy's ear.**_

_**They never discussed it. In fact Dally didn't even remember as far as Johnny knew. It was like it never happened. But Dally did remember. He felt lousy about it and wanted to apologize. In the end Dally decided it was better to just forget it. It all came to him in bits and pieces, but he could recall how Johnny had struggled slightly and how he cried out. Dally remembered how unusually sweet the boy's skin tasted as he kissed his neck. Johnny's body was small and slender. He felt like a chick. If Dally thought about it too much he'd get hard. So Dallas Winston pitched the idea out of his mind and went on with his life. Anyway, he was no fag, neither was Johnny. If Johnny was, well, let him find some other guy to fool around with. Yet deep down, Dally didn't like the idea of Johnny was someone else. In fact, he hated the idea...**_

**Reality came back when the phone rang. Dallas shot a glance at the phone and then watched Soda pick it up. It was Buck on the other line wanting to talk to Darry. Darry took the call in the kitchen as Two-Bit followed him. Dally looked at Johnny who was biting his nails. Johnny only made eye contact with him once and it was just for a second. The boy appeared to be very uncomfortable. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch biting his lip. Dallas wasn't stupid. He'd eventually figure it all out. Pony decided that he wanted to remove him and Johnny from the scene. He stood up and walked over to Dal, "Well, it's good to have you home, Dally. Johnny and I are gonna go work on some stuff for school. We'll be in the bedroom if you need us."**

**Ponyboy pulled Johnny up and the both walked carefully to the room while Dally's cold, blue hues watched them. He squinted at them as if trying to see through them. He knew one thing; he didn't like Johnny going in to Ponyboy's bedroom. Homework or not, he didn't like the possessive way Pony acted toward Johnny and how it made Dally feel inside as the two young greasers went into the room and softly closed the door. **

**Darry got off the phone, said a few words to Two-Bit and then they both returned to the table. Darry sat down and smiled at Dally, "Have you called Sylvia yet? She know you're out?"**

**Dally frowned again, "Nah, I haven't called her. Knowin' her she's probably been two-timin' me like usual." He absent mindedly played with the packet of cigarettes he got from a fellow greaser who'd just got hauled in. Dally's eyes kept looking in the direction of the small hallway where Pony's bedroom door stood closed. He thought for a moment and then slammed down the pack; a few cigarettes began to slide out. "What the fuck is goin' on around here? You guys are actin' weird, man. When I came in here I saw you guys. Things didn't look right."**

**Darry, Two-Bit, Steve and Soda just stared at Dally like the boy had grown antlers. They said nothing.**

**Dally stood up, "I want answers! I want 'em now! What the hell is goin' on? Somebody speak up!"**

**From inside Pony's room the two boys stopped working on their math assignment and listened intently to Dally. His voice was loud and demanding as Dally's voice has always been. But this time he sounded dangerously serious and even upset. They sat there in silence. The only sound was their breathing. Johnny suddenly got up from the bed and stood by the door, his hand on the knob. He looked at Ponyboy who stared back at him. Slowly Pony shook his head no.**

**"Dally...I..." Darry tried to begin, but his head just couldn't find the right words. He made some gesture with his hands, yet said nothing.**

**"What!" Dallas yelled back now obviously angry. The gang was hiding something and that was not the way they did things between greasers. Gangs were tight and everyone was honest with each other. Even Tim and Curly Shepard didn't play little shit games like this with their buddies. Dally was getting impatient. "Spill it!" he hollered and threw the cigarette pack. **

**"We weren't tellin' you the truth exactly," said a small voice behind Dally.**

**Dallas spun around and saw Johnny standing there with Pony beside him in the small doorway of the hall. He had crossed his arms; his head down causing his thick, black hair to fall over his eyes so Dally couldn't see them. Johnny took two steps forward and a deep breath. **

**Despite his current foul mood, Dally was glad to see Johnny. That boy always was closest to him. He was even happier to see Johnny out of Pony's room and back where Dally could see him, "Alright, alright...you tell me what's goin' on! 'Least you've got the balls to tell me!" Dally walked up to Johnny and stood right in the boy's face. **

**Johnny pulled up his head and flicked his hair back, "Things have changed around here, Dal." It was then Johnny took a step back away from his friend fearing the questions or objects that Dally would hurtle at him.**

**"You're tellin' me!" Dally sneered kicking the dining room chair. The piece of furniture skidded across the floor slamming into the wall. Johnny jumped slightly and closed his eyes at the sound.**

**Darry stood up, "Okay, that's enough. Dallas, here's the story; Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny live here with us now. Two-Bit's workin' part-time, Steve full-time and Johnny's grades have come up real well. Pony's been helpin' him, see? With the added income we're able to fix this place up a bit and the mortgage will be paid off next year if all goes well. Things are goin' good right now. And...well...things are different."**

**Dally thought about it first, then shook his head, "That's not what I'm askin.' I know what I saw when I walked in here. That's all fine and fuckin' dandy that you are all livin' happily ever after and shit like that, but the obvious question here is not gettin' answered."**

**"Then ask your obvious question," Darry growled. **

**"Fine," Dally said in a low, dangerous tone of voice. "Are you fuckin' around with each other?"**

**Johnny stepped back even more than before and bumped softly against Ponyboy.**

**Darry thought for a moment, then leaned forward on the table, "You know what you saw. There's your answer."**

**Dallas stood there completely speechless. The gang of friends he'd known for several years stared back at him like he was a stranger. They didn't look worried no more. They looked ready to fight. Their faces were solid with pride, power and anger. Dallas felt like he was a Soc the way the gazed at him. And why wouldn't they be on the defensive side? Darry had just admitted they were fooling around together. Jesus. His gang just admitted they're queers and they were ready to fight him to protect each other. What? How? Why? Christ!**

**Dally put his hand to his head and bent down. He felt kinda light-headed, "I'm having a fuckin' nightmare."**

**"No," Darry corrected him. "It's all real. You ain't havin' no nightmare, Dallas."**

**Dally felt broken up. His anger was muffled by the confusion in his mind. He stood up, his face straining back the sorrow and frustration, "How the hell did this happen? Jesus, I wasn't gone that long!"**

**"Dally, none of us expected it," Sodapop said in a soft voice. "It just happened."**

**"No!" Dally suddenly barked. "Gettin' a girl knocked up 'just happens' or bustin' your car up in an accident 'just happens!' This? No, this does not just happen! This shit takes time! It...takes...time." Dally's voice broke up. He shook his head in disbelief. The chair he had kicked earlier he pulled toward him and sat down. "I need a cigarette," Dally mumbled with a shaking hand.**

**Steve quickly retrieved the crumpled pack that had landed on the floor. He fished one out that wasn't too damaged and handed it Dally. The toughest greaser in their gang took it and lit it with his lighter. He looked up at Darry who was still leaning on the table, "Got any hard liquor, Curtis?"**

**Darry nodded at Sodapop who went to the kitchen to grab the Jack Daniels. Soda found a shot glass and poured some in. He gave it to Dally who took it without a word. The liquor burned going down, but Dally didn't care. He slid the glass over toward Soda who filled it up again. Dallas kicked it back. The fiery liquid made his stomach turn, but it was his brain he wanted to mess up tonight. Whatever else it did to his body, he didn't care.**

**Dally waited until he felt the warmth from the Jack Daniels kick in. He sat back in the chair with a sigh, "How long has this been goin' on?"**

**Darry sat down once more and stared back at him, "Not long. You want a break down in chronological order-"**

**"Who started it?" Dally asked and took a hard drag off the cigarette.**

**"I did," Steve replied hoping his now healed eye wasn't going to get a new blow.**

**Dally's gaze shifted to Steve, "Who are you messin' with?"**

**"I ain't messin," Steve said back. "I'm with Soda."**

**Dally nodded then his cool, blue eyes looked back at Darry, "Who are you with?"**

**"Two-Bit," Darry answered him without hesitation.**

**Finally Dally looked at Johnny who was still standing in the doorway of the hall with Ponyboy. Dally stared at Johnny afraid to ask. He didn't want to hear that Johnnycake was with anyone. He had kissed Johnny some months back and had regretted it, but it meant something special to Dallas somehow. Life was pretty predictable for Dally. He was always in trouble and he preferred it that way, but what happened that night with Johnny was so out of the ordinary, so wild, that Dally found it strangely exciting. Besides, it just happened. Shit. There was that phrase again, 'just happened.' Dally had snapped at Soda when he said it and now he was using it. It's funny, one minute him and Johnny were buddies. Nothing had ever happened between them to be anymore than that. Then in one small moment it all changed. Even if they never spoke about it things had changed between them. They had a secret, a kind of special bond. No one knew, no one had to know. It just happened. Fuck.**

**Dally turned to Johnny almost holding his breath, "And what 'bout you? You with Ponyboy?"**

**Johnny didn't answer right away. He gazed back at Dallas searching his icy hues. What were they saying to him? Is that pain he saw? Couldn't be. Why would Dallas Winston be upset if Johnny was with Pony? Why should he care? He didn't bother to talk about what happened that night in the lot. The next day Dally had been his normal self, talking shit about everyone and making trouble for the cops. So Johnny just chucked it up as unimportant even though his heart was severed or at least it felt that way. He never bothered to tell anyone and even when Pony asked him if he ever loved or kissed anybody, Johnny responded with a 'no.' Johnny figured Pony was surprised at how confidently he took charge and kissed the fourteen year boy the other night. It wasn't because he was annoyed by Pony's insecurities. Johnny was indifferent about it because Dally had been. A kiss meant nothing or so Johnny thought until Ponyboy kissed him back so tenderly. Had Dallas talked to him about it Johnny would have fallen straight in love with Dally. Dally didn't, though. Now Pony was at the very center of Johnny's heart. Although something still pulled Johnny to this boy with the wicked temper and mischievous eyes, it was in the past. Ponyboy was not. His life with Pony had just begun. Yet, it took everything Johnny Cade had to look at Dallas and say, "I'm with Pony. He really cares about me."**

**Dally heard his voice before he could stop it, "And what, you think I don't care?"**

**Johnny frowned, "You never gave me any indication you did, Dallas."**

**"What are you talkin' about?" Dally stood up, his arms outstretched. "I care!"**

**Steve, Two-Bit, Darry and Soda watched on trying to convince themselves that they might possibly be hearing that Dallas Winston had had feelings for Johnny longer than they had had feelings for each other. No way.**

**Pony stood there behind Johnny in shock. It was as if Johnny and Dally were not aware of anyone else in the room, but them. Their eyes were locked to each other and both of them were defiantly standing up to one another. Soda motioned Ponyboy over to him and with a look of defeat, Pony quietly walked over to his brother and listened as Johnny seemed to slip further and further away.**

**"You never tried to talk to about what happened in the lot that time-" Johnny tried to say.**

**"I didn't know what to say! I was drunk! I felt shitty for doing what I did!" Dally sat down again.**

**"You didn't apologize, you didn't talk to me about it, you acted like it never happened!"**

**"I was too chicken shit to say anythin,' man!"**

**"So now you're shocked to hear I'm with Ponyboy? What did you expect? Did you think I'd wait around for you to decide when you wanted to talk about it?"**

**"I can't believe you'd do this, Johnny. Gettin' involved with Ponyboy and-"**

**"You ignored me, Dallas! I wouldn't have guessed you wanted me! I never thought you was queer!"**

**"I'm not queer!" Dally cried out suddenly feeling too exposed. He stood up again as in protest, but slowly sat down on the chair once more in defeat. "But if I was-"**

**The words hung there in the air for what seemed like eternity. Dally gave a half-ass grin and chuckled, "If I was I guess I'd be with you."**

**Johnny's eyes widened as he couldn't believe his ears. Dallas had just said something so inconceivable. If he hadn't of said it to the boy's face, Johnny would not have believed it. **

**"What?" Johnny asked in a voice no higher than a whisper.**

**Pony had heard enough. He walked back to his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. Near him was Johnny's notebook. Pony bitterly pushed it aside. Ponyboy always saw how much Johnny admired Dally. Everyone knew how much Johnny dug him. A dreaded feeling of doom settled itself within Pony's heart. The boy didn't want to hear anymore. Dally was spilling his guts and Johnny was eating it up. Yuck. **

**"Figures," Ponyboy said to himself. "Of course Johnny's gonna go for Dallas. Big, mean, fearless, old Dallas Winston. Johnny's knight in shining armor. Whatever." Ponyboy tossed his pencil across the room. He shoved his own books off the bed and laid on his side. He felt the sun shining upon his face through the window shades. He closed his eyes and imagined what life he might have had with Johnny had Dally not come in and ruined everything. Sucks. A hard lump formed within Pony's throat. He swallowed it down and painfully muffled it out. His eyes filled with tears, but not one fell. He knew that the unthinkable was going to happen. He could feel it.**

**After a moment his bedroom door opened. He didn't bother to see who it was. He figured it was Johnny and he was right, "Pony? Are you okay?" Johnny gently sat upon the bed next to Pony. He could not see Pony's face as he was facing the boy's back.**

**"Oh yeah, just peachy! I already know what you're gonna say," said Pony still staring at the window even though the sunlight was beginning to blind him. The sun was beginning to set. Strange, it looked so beautiful. In here everything was going wrong and out there everything was alright. **

**"I suppose I've got some explainin' to do," Johnny replied. **

**"Think so?" Ponyboy replied sarcastically.**

**Johnny made a face at first not sure to go on, but he rolled his eyes and began, "I know I told you I'd never kissed anyone, but obviously I have-"**

**"I heard that little bit of information, but spared myself the grief of hearin' anymore," Pony interrupted.**

**"Oh," Johnny looked down. "Well, it happened in the summer. Dally was drunk and he thought I was Sylvia."**

**Pony snorted and shifted his legs on the bed angrily.**

**"Anyway, he kissed me. The next day he didn't mention it and I figured he didn't remember. I didn't feel worthy of anyone's love anyhow. Now he's told me he did remember. He said he didn't know what to do. It's a crappy excuse. I know it is, but I care about him, Pony. I always have. I know I should have told you the truth, but I wouldn't even admit it to myself. Plus, I felt pretty humiliated about the whole thing. I know how he handled it was wrong. God, if I'd known he felt this way I wouldn't have ever brought you into this. Oh God Ponyboy, I'm so sorry. You know I've always put Dally on a pedestal. Remember when I said he was gallant? You looked at me like I was crazy. Well, he is to me. He's like a-"**

**"Hero to you, yeah I know." Ponyboy snapped hard at Johnny. He'd had never been so rude.**

**Johnny leaned forward, "I'm sorry for lyin' to you."**

**Pony finally turned around, "So what? Now are you two all lovey-dovey? Am I gettin' dumped?"**

**Johnny blinked in puzzlement, "Dumped? Where did you get that idea?"**

**"All these confessions, what are they leadin' up to, Johnny?" Ponyboy said facing the window again. The sun had now slipped behind the horizon. Pony was sad to see it go. He held his breath worried over what Johnny was going to say next.**

**"Ponyboy, please don't be mad at me," Johnny said sadly. "I know I should have told you the truth from the beginnin,' but I chose to keep it all to myself. Besides, Dallas isn't...he isn't queer. He couldn't be even if he tried."**

**Pony sat up facing Johnny. He suddenly felt really crappy, "You mean, you're not breakin' up with me?"**

**Johnny gave him another bemused look, "What? How could I? I love you."**

**It was Pony's turn to hang his head in shame, "Jesus Johnny, I thought the things Dallas said would tear you away from me. I thought it was what you always wanted to hear. I thought I'd lost you."**

**Johnny smiled, "No way. You can't get rid of me that easy, greaser." Johnny leaped forward and landed on top of Pony. They laughed quietly together before melting into a deep, romantic kiss consisting of a lot of tongue and a nibble here and there.**


	31. We're Family

**Chapter Thirty-One: We're Family**

**Dally had bared his heart to Johnny Cade. He had admitted he was quite fond of the boy. He even appeared vulnerable which was something Dallas Winston never wanted to send out. Feeling emotionally exposed was not a part of Dally's world. That was for other, less "tuff" greasers to experience. Dally wore his heart not on his sleeve, but protectively wrapped underneath the numerous scars of his past. He guarded his feelings carefully and viewed other people's compassion with suspicion. After all, he was in control in most situations and he preferred it that way. **

**Johnny was the only one who ever caused him to sway even in the slightest. Johnny didn't know it, but Dally admired him beyond mere words could convey. Johnny had no idea how strong he was. He was not aware of how freakin' brilliant he was nor did he believe himself to be courageous in any way. But Dally did. Dally thought Johnny was the toughest guy he knew. **

**Dallas Winston filled up the small shot glass again with more whiskey and toasted to Darry, "To gettin' out of the slammer, man. To comin' home to find your whole fuckin' world has been turned upside down."**

**Darry looked down at the table top surface wondering what he could say yet no words came to him.**

**Of course Dally didn't really have romantic feelings for Johnny. He thought he might after he'd kissed the boy late that night in the lot a few months earlier. But it was just the moment and he was drunk and fired up from the evening. Albeit it was a mistake, Dally was glad it happened. Knowing full well he could fight for Johnny's affection if he really wanted to and that Johnny would be just as interested in him, Dally knew deep down he wasn't 'that way.' Besides, just thinking about Sylvia's tits in a tight sweater top sent his hormones raging. Nah, he liked chicks. **

**Two-Bit sat down at the table finally, "So, are you gonna stop comin' around here, Dal?"**

**Dally shot back one more shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand roughly, "Hey, what you guys do in your private lives ain't none of my business. I don't understand it, I don't wanna understand it. You look happy and that's all. The house looks like a freakin' magazine cover so I guess you all are domesticated housewives."**

**Soda chuckled while Steve gave Dally an amused, but cautious grin.**

**"Does that mean you're okay with it?" asked Darry not really caring what the answer was. He wasn't about to give up his relationship with Two-Bit just because it offended Dallas.**

**"Do you care?" asked Dally.**

**"No," Darry admitted.**

**Dally smiled, "Then I don't neither."**

**The guys grinned then, feeling relieved.**

**"Cool Dal," said Sodapop. "I'm glad to hear you won't bash our heads in-"**

**"Hold it, hold it," Dally announced. "There will be some rules laid down though."**

**Darry stopped smiling, "Rules? What the hell does that mean, Winston?"**

**"This shit is all new to me, man. Have some common courtesy, Darrel."**

**"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Darry questioned with a curious smirk.**

**Dally eyed them all for a moment before continuing, "No lovey-dovey crap around me. Give me time to get use to this. That's all I ask, man. Just give me time."**

**Two-Bit nodded in compliance along with Soda and Steve, but Darry thought to himself for a moment. Finally Darry looked at Dally, "You've got a deal. Anything to make this transition easier for you. We don't wanna lose you as a friend, Dallas. That's what worried us the most."**

**"Man," Dally stood up and began to walk away, "we've been through too much shit not to be friends, Curtis."**

**"You got that right," Darry replied smiling.**

**"Where ya goin' Dal?" asked Steve.**

**"To go find Sylvia and get drunk at Buck's. See ya 'round."**

**"See ya," Two-Bit waved.**

**"Bye Dally," Soda said.**

**"Later Dal," Steve called out.**

**"We're cool right?" Darry hollered as he watched Dally disappear from the other side of the screen door.**

**Dally poked his head in, "We're family, man."**

**"Family," Darry nodded with a wave.**

**Dallas left lighting a cigarette as he walked toward Buck's place. He was still shaken up at the whole ordeal. He really wished things hadn't changed so much, but he couldn't be mad at them. If someone would have told him he wouldn't have thrown a few punches or broke a few priceless Curtis heirlooms, he wouldn't have believed anyone. He's always been able to predict his emotions in every way, but this time he had completely shocked himself. His reaction to the news was one of sheer disbelief and remorse. The shit about your life flashing before you eyes was true. He saw his entire friendship with the gang come at him in quick, blurry pictures. Dally wasn't sure if they were blurry because of sadness or denial. His first thoughts were how he could drop them as his friends. If anyone finds out about them, they'd be singled out and socially banished in their neighborhood. But now Dally felt on the protective side. They were still his friends and if anyone messed with them there'd be hell to pay. If they 'loved' each other that much to risk everything, they must be serious. And things were better. **

**When a beat up Mustang pulled along side Dally he stopped, but his smile did not fade. Sylvia leaned out the window. Her make-up overly done, the young woman purred, "What's goin' on, Dallas?"**

**"Two-Bit's got a job!" Dally chuckled with a smirk. **

**Sylvia frowned, "What the hell is the world comin' to?"**

**Dally laughed out loud. His banter bounced off the walls of the empty buildings along the street. He hopped in the car with Sylvia without a word. For the moment, the shadow of the car casted against the bricks upon the old hardware store. It stretched out long and twisted against the broken bricks that were oddly decorated with graffiti. As the car pulled away, Dally noticed the moon bright over head casting it mysterious hue of circular brilliance. He won't tell their secret. He'd never tell. It was just the way things were done around these parts. Boys don't kiss...and tell. **

**END.**


End file.
